Another Day in Haven
by Cerwyn Daquin
Summary: Things in Haven don't always work as well as the Brotherhood would have others believe. Chapter 6: Dimitri is tired of his relatives and wants to move into Haven for a few days.
1. Same Arguments, Different Day

_Time for more Brotherhood zaniness. Well, maybe not in this chapter but definitely in later ones. Each chapter is more like an individual story and so they don't completely tie in together and yet at the same time, they kind of do. Basically this is just a bunch of short stories about how the typical day in Haven works. I hope I didn't make this first chapter too boring._

_Once again I will state that I do not own Knuckles or the Brotherhood._

* * *

Locke sat in front of the surveillance monitors grumbling. He had been recording a journal entry into the recorder Spectre gave him and all he could think of was how insane his grandfather was. As if recording their daily activities and personal feelings on a regular basis was going to improve anything around Haven. Add in the fact that Locke didn't much care for voicing his opinions about certain things that happened around the insane asylum he called home, and it was no wonder why he hated the idea. It wasn't that he didn't have a few choice words to describe how things around Haven worked, he just didn't want anyone finding out about them. Being the youngest one in Haven had it's drawbacks and one of them was that he wasn't taken very seriously. If anything, he was still treated like a child by everyone in the Brotherhood, with the exception of Athair and sometimes his father, and his ideas were always put down or shoved to the side.

"What the hell do I say in this thing?" Locke muttered in frustration to the recorder in front of him. "It's not like anything exciting happens with me. I wake up, shower, eat something, and then park my keister right in front of the surveillance monitors for the rest of the day."

Locke sighed and glanced up at the screens before him. Nothing was going with Knuckles and the city and so he decided to change to something more worthwhile. He pressed a button and Lara-Le's image came up on the screen. Locke smiled warmly at the site of his ex-wife. She was still as beautiful as ever with her dark fur and emerald green eyes. Locke sighed as memories came back to him. Memories of his hands running over her soft fur, kissing her, holding her warm body close to his. Pain and regret always filled his heart whenever he watched her. If only he had remained in contact with her, perhaps allow her to have more of an influence in her son's life. But no, he had to be by the book and as a result lost her to another man.

"Oh Lara," Locke said sadly, watching as she brushed her dark hair. "If only I appreciated you more. I shouldn't be watching you like this. It breaks my heart to look at you, but I can't help it. I miss you so much. I love you. If only I could convince you to give me a another chance. But that won't happen. You have a new man in your life now." Locke growled as he thought about Wynmacher, Lara-Le's new husband. He wasn't a bad guy and he treated Lara well but Locke just couldn't stand the thought of another man being with the woman he loved so much.

"Mr. I'm-a-college-athlete-who's-so-sensitive-to-women's-needs," Locke said jealously. "I don't know what she sees in him. Not that I'm jealous of course." Locke continued on, unaware that he was talking to himself. "The Brotherhood would give me hell if they knew I watched you like this. They keep insisting that I get over you and move on, just like you have. But you couldn't have moved on that easily, could you? I wasn't that easy to push aside, was I?"

Locke looked down at the control panel in front of him. He knew he was doing himself emotional harm by continuing his voyeurism but he couldn't help himself. He knew Spectre would kill him if he found out he was watching his wife more than the island. Not that anyone was able to catch him. Locke had quick reflexes and could change the monitors before anyone knew what was going on. The only exception to the rule was Archimedes and that was because Locke couldn't account for the fire ant's sudden appearances. He knew Archimedes wouldn't talk though. He threatened to eat the little insect if he did.

"I really like that nightgown," Locke said. No doubt his fathers would wonder about his sanity if they heard him talking to himself but Locke always tended to wander into another world when it involved Lara-Le. He smiled as she began to undress. "I guess I caught her before she was getting ready to shower. I suppose I better-"

As he looked away, finger on the buttons to change the screen, Locke saw the recorder and saw that it was still running. _Son of a…_ Locke began cursing silently as he reached for the recorder and turned it off. He remembered Spectre mentioning that he might look into these journals to make sure everyone was keeping them properly. _I can't afford to have him finding out what I just said. _Locke turned the thing over and over but he couldn't find a rewind button or anything to use to edit his entry. There wasn't even a way to open the thing to get to the CD inside without having to do some major tinkering. Now he knew Spectre was up to no good. He had to be. In desperation he turned the recorder back on.

"I do _not_ watch my wife undress, shower, or do anything personal. I mean it. I do have some integrity," Locke insisted into the machine. He waited a couple seconds before adding "I'm serious." in the strongest voice he could manage. Locke sighed and turned off the recorder. Spectre would give him no end of trouble if he heard this. Maybe he could hide the thing to keep Spectre from finding it. He could always say he lost it or broke it or something. Not that Spectre would buy it, not with Locke being the mechanic that he was. Locke shoved the recorder to the side with a growl and turned his attention back to the monitors, which were now focused once again on Knuckles and his friends.

* * *

Thunderhawk tossed his recorder nonchalantly across the room. He tried to record an entry but there was nothing to say. Nothing that was worth his time anyway. _I'm too old for this frivolous crap. My father has completely lost his mind. _Thunderhawk had been thinking that his father, Spectre, was getting too old to run things properly in Haven and this latest idea of his convinced Thunderhawk that his father needed to step down and retire in some form. The fact that fire ants encouraged Spectre's idea only made it worse. He never cared much for the council anyway, always encouraging them to involve themselves in the affairs of those other than echidnas. That was something the busybodies in the Acorn Kingdom could bother with as far as he was concerned. 

Thunderhawk sighed and got up from his chair. He hated being bored. _Perhaps I'll go see what my son is up to._

* * *

Sabre sighed as he walked down the corridors to the surveillance room. He had just finished making a journal entry and he personally thought it was a wonderful idea. It was expected that everyone else would complain about it. Thunderhawk and Sojourner complained about everything and anything and keeping track of one's own personal feelings was something Locke was never very good at. 

Sabre shook his head as he thought about his son. Locke was far too serious for his own good. He used to be a lot more carefree. He used to really enjoy life. That all changed after the divorce. It had caught Locke completely off guard. Sabre guessed that his son must of thought that Lara-Le would be perfectly understanding and would accept the terms of being the wife of a Guardian, just like his mother had. Locke had tried desperately to explain to Lara that she was over reacting, that everything had to be done the way it was for a reason and that she just didn't understand. Lara-Le argued otherwise. Locke relented and agreed to the divorce and it broke his heart.

Since then Locke seemed to lose his love for life. He became so serious, rarely ever laughing, rarely ever leaving Haven for a breath of fresh air. Sabre knew that Locke's workaholic nature was his way of dealing with his pain. _Avoiding it is more like it._

Sabre didn't want to see Locke grow up into a miserable old man. His son was still young enough to enjoy life to it's very fullest and he'd be damned if he was going to allow Locke to waste his life away in surveillance.

The same sight greeted Sabre as he walked through the doors to the surveillance room. The screens were watching different areas of the island, one of the larger ones on Knuckles and his friends, with Locke sitting in the chair.

"Really, Locke, you need to get out more," Sabre said as he approached his son.

"Yes father," Locke replied, repressing a long suffering sigh. _Here we go again._

"Don't give me any of that attitude Locke," Sabre said firmly. "I'm being very serious and the fact that you refuse to take me seriously is beginning to irritate me."

"I am taking you seriously," Locke insisted, not taking his eyes from the screens. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be away from my work for too long."

"Of course it is. In case you haven't noticed there are other echidnas here, besides me, that can take over. Haven isn't going to fall apart if you take a few hours for yourself every now and then."

"I know that father, but what do you wish me to do?"

"Find a hobby, one that doesn't involve machines. Go outside and get some fresh air every once in a while. Go to the city and mingle with people."

Locke closed his eyes and sighed. He and his father had this conversation every week. He wished to Aurora that his father would get off his back and stop nagging him.

"Turn around and look at me Locke."

Locke knew disobeying his father now would only elongate this annoying conversation. He turned in his chair to face his displeased relative.

"I'm getting tired of arguing with you Locke," Sabre said.

"Then stop doing so," Locke replied. "I'm just fine father. Now please stop nagging me."

"You are not fine," Sabre insisted. It was times like this that he thanked Edmund that he was so patient by nature. He would have strangled his child by now if he wasn't. "Sitting in here all the time, watching over the island, never associating with anyone. You're young still and have plenty of prime years to enjoy life. I know you have a hard time dealing with your own feelings Locke but it's never too late to start trying."

"I'll take it under advisement father," Locke replied.

Sabre inhaled deeply to keep his composure. That's how Locke always ended these conversations. I'll take it under advisement. _Take it under advisement indeed._

"And when, pray tell, do you intend to follow my advice?" Sabre asked with a frown.

"When I'm ready to," Locke replied, wishing his father would go away and leave him alone.

"Go," Sabre said as he grabbed his son by the arm. "I'll take over surveillance. Go outside and get some sun."

"I suppose I should dance around and sing and frolic through the flowers as well," Locke said sarcastically.

"It'd be a nice change of pace," Sabre said firmly. He still had a tight hold on Locke's arm.

"I'm fine where I am," Locke growled. He struggled to release his arm from his father's grip but Sabre wouldn't yield. "I'm just fine," Locke said again, this time a little more softly.

"If you insist," Sabre replied, disappointment in his tone as he released his hold on Locke's arm. There was no use in arguing with his son. Nothing short of force was going to get Locke out of Haven and away from his work.

He left the surveillance room, unaware of the melancholy look on his son's face. Sabre didn't know why he bothered sometimes. _I should just pack him a bag and kick his tail out of Haven for a month. _The idea sounded better and better by the second and Sabre decided it was time he had a talk with Spectre.

* * *

Sojourner sat quietly in the conference room, his legs on the table, enjoying his magazine.  
His recorder sat abandoned in his room, having decided that there was no need for him to bother with such a ridiculous thing. Spectre was sure to get on his case about it but until then, Sojourner was happy devoting his time to things he felt were more deserving of his attention. The sound of the door opening behind him startled him and he about had a heart attack when he heard his father's voice. 

"Sojourner, what are you doing?" Thunderhawk asked. Sojourner was sitting in a high backed chair, facing away from him, and Thunderhawk watched in mild curiosity as Sojourner's arms and legs flailed about in what Thunderhawk assumed was surprise.

Sojourner quickly hid his magazine under the pile of papers he had in front of him. The last thing he needed was for the king of all prudes to see what he was reading. He willed himself to calm done before he turned around to face his father, who was now looking at him suspiciously.

"You startled me father," Sojourner said, smiling nervously. "I was reading some reports, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change."

"Really now," Thunderhawk replied, noting his son's nervous expression. He son was up to something, he knew it. "And just what were we reading about?"

"Just going over some of the reports in regards to events happening in Albion."

"Any reason why?"

"What, I need a reason now?" Sojourner replied with a pout. There was only one way to get his father to leave him alone. "Don't you ever trust me? I was merely taking an interest in our fellow echidnas on that lonely island. I know you think I'm too lazy to care about anything other than the land I was assigned to watch but that's not always true." Thunderhawk rolled his eyes. He hated it when his son started in on a whining streak.

"No one here trusts me at all," Sojourner continued, determined not lose momentum. "No one here thinks I'm capable of working. I'm lazy. I whine. I'm afraid of hard work. I don't do anything useful around here at all. I might as well slit my wrists-"

"Enough!" Thunderhawk bellowed. "Is that all you ever do is whine? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Sojourner replied. "I'm doing fine."

Thunderhawk sighed in a big display of exasperation. "Forget I was ever here." He turned and walked out of the room leaving Sojourner alone again.

Sojourner breathed a sigh of relief. He hated whining like that because of the reputation it gave him amongst his family but he couldn't fault it's effectiveness. A whining streak was the best way to get rid of anyone if he wanted to be left alone, especially if his father or Spectre was bothering him, and he wasn't about to stop using that tactic now. Sojourner turned back around and gathered up the papers as well as his magazines. He had to remember that the only true place for privacy in Haven was in his own room. His throat screamed for something to drink as he left the conference room. Maybe he'd try one of those cappuccinos Spectre and Locke liked so much.

* * *

Spectre was sitting quietly in the meditation chamber. He had expected some degree of resistance when he proposed his journal idea. He knew the fire ants would support them whole heartedly but they always supported something that could result in bettering the Brotherhood as a whole. They were so much like Athair in that regard. Sabre went along with the idea much to Spectre's surprise but then he was one probably the most sensible of all his sons. Locke would make recordings, albeit with much reluctance. It was Thunderhawk and Sojourner he'd have to work with. Under normal circumstances Spectre wouldn't have considered such an idea but getting the Brotherhood to be honest about anything, especially about how they felt individually, was harder than trying to get Athair to lay off the sugar. It was during a particularly interesting group discussion that Spectre had even come up with the idea. However getting ideas for how to improve the brotherhood wasn't his motivation for all of this. No, the real purpose was to find out what was really going around Haven. Since no one ever came forth to talk about anything, Spectre hoped he could catch slip ups here and there through the journals. He knew things weren't always kosher in Haven and these journals might be the best way to find any problems. If nothing else, the journals might be good for a laugh or two. 

The sound of a door opening brought Spectre out of his thoughts and the black furred echidna looked up to Sabre walk in. Sabre looked serious as always did but there was something about his manner that told Spectre that something was weighing on his grandson's mind and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Locke.

"I take it you have something bothering you," Spectre said as he rose from the floor.

"Yes grandfather," Sabre said. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Spectre could pick up on what was going on with him and anyone else in the Brotherhood.

"Let me guess, Locke is being difficult again?"

Sabre smiled wryly. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say it's become the norm around here," Spectre replied. "I don't know why you bother. You know how stubborn Locke can be and if he hasn't changed his mind by now it's likely he never will."

"I know grandfather, but I just can't allow my son to do this to himself. He's hurting himself and he doesn't even realize it."

"It's his choice Sabre. Let him deal with the consequences of it."

"I know, but…"

Spectre smiled sadly at his grandchild as Sabre trailed off.Sabre loved Locke so deeply that he kept putting himself through the torture of trying to talksome common sense into his stubborn childon a continual basis. It was endearing really.

"I'm thinking of kicking Locke out of Haven for a while grandfather," Sabre said. Spectre looked at Sabre with an amused grin. He had heard Sabre say that line many times before. However, his grin faded quickly when he realized that Sabre was being deadly serious this time.

"And what would you have him do?" Spectre asked, curious as to whether Sabre would actually follow through on his idea.

"I was thinking of sending him to the city. I think it'd do him some good to interact with other people again."

"Sabre, this is Locke we're talking about here. Interacting with people has never been one of Locke's strong points."

"Which is why this the perfect opportunity for him to work on those skills."

"I don't foresee Locke lasting very long. If anything he'll go mad and run off to some remote place on the island to hide away from it all."

"Not if I don't let him. Please Spectre, this would be a wonderful chance for Locke to come out of his shell," Sabre persisted.

"Like that will ever happen," Thunderhawk grumbled. Spectre and Sabre turned to face the newcomer. "The boy's more likely to close himself off even more from the world than embrace it."

Sabre gave his grandfather a cold stare. Thunderhawk was always complaining about Locke and Knuckles. He felt his lavender furred grandfather had no room to speak considering the way Sojourner turned out.

"I think Locke will have it difficult the first few days but he'll adjust," Sabre said.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal," Thunderhawk said. "Let Locke do his duties. At least it keeps him out of trouble."

"I don't recall him ever getting into trouble to begin with," Sabre replied.

"In all honesty Sabre, I don't imagine Locke will do much of anything if you left him in the city for a month," Spectre said. It wasn't often he agreed with Thunderhawk and as much as he hated to admit it, his son was right about Locke.

"But grandfather," Sabre said, turning to face Spectre. "I was thinking Locke could find himself another wife."

"What?" Thunderhawk said, flabbergasted. Spectre was caught equally off guard. Sabre decided to continue on while the two were stunned silent.

"His wife remarried and she seems happy. Locke is young enough that such an option isn't out of the question for him. Perhaps some companionship is what my son needs."

Sabre waited patiently for his words to sink in. He expected to be argued with once his grandfathers got over the initial shock at his words and he was prepared to defend his stance. What he wasn't prepared for was the reaction he did receive. Thunderhawk and Spectre exchanged glances, looked at Sabre's serious face, and looked at each other again before roaring with laughter. Sabre glared at the two men, thoroughly displeased with both. He stood there, fuming, while his grandfathers laughed for the next several minutes.

"That's a good one Sabre," Spectre said, patting his grandson on the shoulder. "I thought you were serious there for a moment."

"I am being serious," Sabre growled. He had half a mind to bang both men's heads together in hopes of knocking some sense into both of them.

"Really now Sabre," Thunderhawk said, tears still in his eyes. "You know how Locke is. He couldn't court a woman to save his life. If it weren't for the Soultouch, he'd never get married."

"In all seriousness Sabre," Spectre said, having now regained his composure. "Locke still has feelings for his ex-wife. I see him spending more time trying to get close to her than finding a new mate."

"But he knows she's married again. Why on earth would he want to torture himself by getting close to her?" Sabre asked.

"Because he has a hard time letting go of the past, that's why," Spectre replied. "Having him spend time in the same city as Lara-Le will just do more harm than good. Locke simply isn't mature enough to handle a relationship."

"How do you figure grandfather?" Sabre asked coldly.

"Come now boy," Thunderhawk said. "Locke still behaves like a child half the time and he isn't always good at owning up to his responsibilities."

"And I suppose you're an expert in that field," Sabre said harshly. Thunderhawk growled in response.

"Stop it," Spectre said firmly. "Arguing about this isn't going to solve the problem. Sabre, for now I suggest you leave Locke alone. I think some time away from Haven would do him some good but until we figure out what will work best for him, leave him be."

Sabre sighed and nodded in acquiescence. He had hoped to do something about Locke but he had completely forgotten about Lara-Le. He was going to have to think of a better way to get Locke out of Haven. A sudden crash and a shout was heard from down the hall.

"Was that Sojourner?" Sabre asked.

"What did my son do now?" Thunderhawk asked with a sigh.

* * *

Sojourner glared hatefully at the broken machine on the floor. Leave it to Locke to make these machines impossible to operate. All he wanted was a simple cappuccino and the damn contraption wouldn't cooperate. _Locke probably designed it so only he and Spectre could have cappuccinos._ The door to the kitchen opens and Spectre, Sabre, and Thunderhawk all walked in. Spectre was about to ask his son what happened when Locke came running in. 

"I heard a crash," Locke said as he squeezed past his fathers. "What on Mobius ha-" He stopped short at the site of the cappuccino maker on the floor. "What did you do to my machine?" Locke ran to the broken machine and kneeled down. He picked up the pieces, his anguish increasing with each piece he touched. The rest of the Brotherhood watched, allowing Locke to grieve for a few minutes like he always did when one of his inventions broke.

"I only wanted to try a cappuccino," Sojourner mumbled.

"Well breaking the machine isn't going to make one for you," Locke replied, shooting an angry look at his grandfather.

"Well maybe if you made your machines easier to use, I wouldn't have broken it," Sojourner shot back.

"Maybe if you learned how to ask for help with things you don't know how to use nothing would break in the first place," Locke retorted.

"My son has a point," Thunderhawk said, earning a grin from Sojourner and looks of surprise from everyone else. Thunderhawk rarely ever agreed with his son. "If things in this place would work properly this wouldn't be a problem. You're supposed to be a mechanical genius here Locke."

"Of course grandfather, everything here is my fault," Locke growled. "Has it ever occurred to you that I can't control everything that goes on around here? What the hell do you expect from me?"

"A little more respect for starters," Thunderhawk replied.

"That's enough grandfather," Sabre said sternly. "It's not fair for you to blame Locke for everything that breaks around here and in case you haven't noticed Sojourner's the one who broke it. He threw it to the ground and it's little difficult for a machine like that to withstand that kind of abuse."

Locke gave his father a grateful smile. Despite his constant nagging, he could rely on his father to come to his defense when needed.

"I still say you should have made it easier to use," Sojourner said, giving the machine a kick with his foot. Locke swatted at the offending appendage before returning to gather up the pieces.

Spectre, meanwhile,was simply staring at the broken machine on the floor in shock. He loved cappuccinos. Ever since Knuckles brought some back for the Brotherhood to try one day he couldn't get enough of the stuff. Those caramel mocha delights with whipped cream were heavenly. With the machine now broken he couldn't have one whenever he wanted and he was so heartbroken that he didn't hear Sabre call his name. By now Locke had collected all the pieces and had the cappuccino maker on the table, looking it over to determine to full extent of the damage. Spectre walked forward in silence. Why? Why this machine?

"Father?" Thunderhawk said, completely confused by his father's behavior. Stunned silence wasn't something Spectre displayed on a regular basis. Sojourner walked over to where his father was, wanting to keep his distance from Spectre. He was always nervous when his grandfather behaved in any kind of bizarre manner.

"It's all right grandfather," Sabre said soothingly as he approached the table. "I'm sure Locke can get it fixed in no time. You'll be enjoying your cappuccinos again before you know it."

"I don't know what he sees in those things," Thunderhawk snorted. "All froth and no real flavor. Give me a cup of straight black coffee any day of the week."

Spectre put his hands on the broken machine, touching it gently, afraid he'd damage it even more than it already had been. "It can be fixed Locke?" Spectre whispered.

"Yes grandfather," Locke replied. "I can fix it." Ever since he discovered how much Spectre loved cappuccinos, he built the best cappuccino maker he could, knowing that a happy Spectre was a Spectre that didn't come hunting for your death every time you did something he didn't like. That and Locke rather liked cappuccinos himself.

"Good," Spectre said with a sigh of relief. "How long before it's fixed?"

Locke gulped. He was afraid to give Spectre an answer to that question because he knew his grandfather would turn homicidal the second he told him.

"Locke?" Spectre prompted.

"Considering the damage done grandfather, I'd say it'll take a couple days." Locke risked a peek at his grandfather's face. Spectre had completely frozen up, struck so hard by the news that he was still in process of absorbing it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sojourner asked.

The sound of Sojourner's voice snapped Spectre back into reality. He turned his head slowly, his eyes almost glowing in anger, toglare at echidna responsible for denying him his caramel delights for the next forty-eight hours. Sojourner regretted opening his mouth in an instant and Thunderhawk was immediately on the defensive.

"Now father," Thunderhawk said calmly. "It was an accident. Just a fit of temper. Locke said he could fix the machine so no harm was truly done."

Spectre continued to glare at Sojourner, a fire continuing to burn within him.

"Son," Thunderhawk said quietly to the echidna next to him. "Run."

Sojourner didn't need to be told twice. He turned tail and ran out of the room so quickly that he was out the door before it had a chance to fully open. Spectre took off after Sojourner the second the younger male made his move and ran so quickly that Thunderhawk barely had time to move out of the way. Thunderhawk peeked his head out the door to watch as Sojourner and Spectre ran down the halls, the former screaming at the top of his lungs. Locke and Sabre joined their grandfather at the door to watch as the two echidnas disappeared down the hall.

"And I thought the hedgehog was fast," Locke said.

"Let me just say that I have never seen my son run so quickly in my entire life," Thunderhawk replied. "Spectre either for that matter."

* * *

It was hours later and things were relatively quiet in Haven again. Spectre was still in a bad mood and he shut himself up in his room to avoid having to deal with anyone else for the day. Sojourner was in his room recovering from his grandfather's rage earlier. Spectre threatened to have Sojourner suffer all kinds of horrible fates, from cleaning the Echidnopolis sewers with a broom to acting as a mime on a street corner for spare change. Spectre had gone so far as to threaten to give him to the Dark Legion for a week to do whatever they pleased with him. The foot sized bruise on his bottom didn't make him feel much better either. 

Thunderhawk decided it was better to stay out of sight himself and Sabre was who knew where. That left Locke all alone again in the surveillance room, the way he usually preferred it. It was late evening now and Locke was bored out of his mind. Knuckles was in his quarters reading and so he didn't need to be monitored anymore. He turned the monitors over to watch Lara-Le, who was now cuddling with Wynmacher.

"Do you have to do that _every _night?" Locke growled at the screen. He watched the two love birds jealously until clothes started to come off. Locke changed the channel very quickly.

He scanned the city, finally finding Remington out on another patrol, chasing more criminals. He watched for a little while as he hopped into Harry's cab to pursue the fugitives. While the witty banter exchanged between the echidna and the dingo was usually amusing, Locke found he wasn't in the mood for it tonight. _Maybe I should just take my father's advice for a change and turn in early._

Locke turned off the surveillance cameras, got up and stretched. He knew he should probably start work on the cappuccino maker but he wasn't in the mood. He could start work the next morning after a good night's rest. _Work on the machine and back to more surveillance duty. Not like there's much else for me to do._ Locke sighed. What a life.


	2. Trouble in Haven

_Finally! I thought I'd never get another chapter done. I hate writer's block. Of course I've been busy drawing too so that doesn't help. _

_The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything._

* * *

Thunderhawk hummed to himself as he walked down the halls towards the kitchen. It was early in the morning and he was the only one awake at the moment, the way he liked it. He was an early riser by nature and he enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with being the only one awake in the early morning. He could get some breakfast, catch up on the news and get some of his morning routine taken care of before anyone else stirred. In fact, it was a recurrent joke in the Brotherhood that this time in the morning was the only time Thunderhawk was ever in a good mood. 

Unfortunately, the good mood wasn't about to last for very long this morning. A mess greeted Thunderhawk as he entered the kitchen. Flour was thrown about all over the floor, the table, and the countertops. Eggs were broken against the far wall and some eggshells were scattered about, with eyes and mouths drawn on them. Orange juice filled a bowl in the middle of the table and little paper boats were floating in it. A river of orange juice ran across the floor and eggshell animals were drinking from it. Thunderhawk stared at the scene in shock, his mind trying to register what he was seeing. He had to be dreaming, he had to be.

Something wet fell on top of his head with plop, forcing the echidna to recognize that he wasn't dreaming, much to his dismay. The lavender furred male growled and yanked the soft object from his head. _A pancake?_ Ignoring the stickiness on his fur, he looked up towards the ceiling and gawked. The ceiling was covered in pancakes, all stuck to the ceiling with syrup, which was slowly dripping in some places. _What in the name of Edmund happened here?_

He racked his brain furiously, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for the whole scenario. If Athair lived in Haven he would have attributed the mess to him. The possibility that he snuck in existed but they had alarms set up to let them know whenever anyone entered Haven without use of an entrance code, something Athair didn't have since the colorful echidna preferred to teleport in whenever he wanted.

There was always the Dark Legion but the alarms would have sounded if any of them managed to break in and making a mess of the kitchen wasn't something they could have been bothered with. The only suspects left were the ones currently residing in Haven. Spectre wouldn't bother with such silliness. Thunderhawk knew his father would have a coronary at the sight of the mess. Sabre was also too serious for such a thing. Besides, he wasn't that artistic. Sojourner was quite creative and while it was possible that he could be the one responsible, Thunderhawk shrugged it off. This sort of thing wasn't quite his son's style. That only left Locke.

This sort of thing wasn't exactly Locke's style either but then again he tended to be quite… unique in how he dealt with his problems. Everyone knew Locke wasn't always happy and tended to let his anger out through rather creative outlets. Images of a certain transport vehicle that would short circuit every time someone put it on auto-pilot came to mind. A member of the Brotherhood had been left stranded one time too many because of that mechanical flaw. In fact, machines always tended to malfunction more often whenever Locke was in one of his bad moods. To Thunderhawk's mind, this wasn't a far stretch for his grandson. He went from machines to just making a general mess is all. Believing he found the answer to the problem, he released a furious mental cry that echoed off of Haven's walls, startling the supposedly guilty party from his sleep.

* * *

Locke fell from his bed with a scream. He wasn't used to being awakened by telepathic shouts of fury. He rubbed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to his grandfather as he untangled himself from his sheets. 

_What's wrong Grandfather Thunderhawk?_

_What's wrong? **What's wrong?** Get down here and see for yourself boy!_

_All right, all right. I'm coming. Where are you?_

_The kitchen boy. You have some explaining to do!_

Locke grimaced. Early in the morning and Thunderhawk was already in a pissy mood. The young male knew that this was going to be a long day. He was confused though. What was wrong with the kitchen that Thunderhawk had to awaken him so rudely? He hurried down the corridors, wanting to get this over and done with and was greeted by a furious echidna and a messy kitchen. Locke froze, blinking stupidly at the scene, his jaw hanging open in shock while Thunderhawk glared at him.

"What the hell happened here?" Locke asked after getting his wits about him.

"Don't play dumb with me boy," Thunderhawk growled.

Locke sputtered for a couple seconds as he registered what it was Thunderhawk meant. "You think I did this?" Thunderhawk narrowed his eyes, saying nothing and Locke continued. "I can't believe this! Why on Mobius would you think I would do something so… so insane?"

"Do you know of anyone else who could have done such a thing?" Thunderhawk said. He stepped forward until he and Locke were only inches apart.

Locke leaned back slightly but held his ground. "Yeah, how about Athair. This is right up his alley."

"The alarms would have gone off if he had entered Haven. The same goes for anyone else save for the five of us who live here."

"And you honestly believe I'm responsible," Locke replied, struggling to control his temper. How dare his grandfather accuse him of such a thing. Thunderhawk should know him better than that.

"Who else could have done it?" Thunderhawk responded.

"Have you any proof Grandfather?" Locke challenged. "Or are you just picking on me because you have nothing better to do this morning."

Thunderhawk growled and seized Locke by his coat, pulling the younger male closer. "Don't mock me boy. It isn't good for you health."

"Holding on to my son like that isn't good for yours grandfather."

Both men turned their heads towards the owner of the voice. Sabre was standing in the doorway with Sojourner and Spectre on either side of them. Sabre was glaring at Thunderhawk sternly as was Spectre while Sojourner's expression was unreadable.

"Really now Thunderhawk, this is beneath you," Spectre said coolly. "Release Locke now." Thunderhawk grumbled and released his hold on Locke. He knew better than to disobey one of Spectre's commands, especially in a situation like this.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Sojourner asked.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it," Locke snarled. Sojourner frowned and opened his mouth to retort but Spectre cut him short.

"Enough. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior this early in the morning. Bad enough Thunderhawk had to awaken us so rudely-" He cast a disgusted look in his son's direction. "-but now we have a rather nasty mess on our hands at that."

"Why would someone do this?" Sabre asked. He had positioned himself between Locke and Thunderhawk in hopes of preventing any further conflict between the two.

"I just want to know who," Spectre replied as he continued to look around. Who ever took their time to do this not only had an artistic streak but also had way too much time on their hands.

"Look, considering the alarm didn't go off, the list of suspects-" Thunderhawk stopped a wave of Spectre's hand.

"We heard you," Spectre said, repressing a long suffering sigh. "We saw the whole confrontation between you and Locke. You were just too caught up in your little superiority act to notice us." Thunderhawk snorted indignantly but said nothing.

"Really now, what proof do you have that my son did this?" Sabre queried, still giving his grandfather a hateful look. Thunderhawk was tempted to give Sabre a long list of reasons but he respected Sabre too much to give him a hard time, even if it did involve Locke.

"He just seemed like the most likely suspect," Thunderhawk said quietly, as he slowly began to realize just how much he had overreacted.

"Of course he did," Spectre muttered, rolling his eyes. "I thought I raised you better then that Thunderhawk. You should know better than to jump to conclusions."

'Thank you Grandfather," Locke said, giving Thunderhawk a triumphant smile. Locke was hoping Spectre would really lay into Thunderhawk but he could see from the look on the lavender one's face that he got the message just the same.

Sojourner, meanwhile, was busy looking around himself, admiring the creativity displayed all over the kitchen. He wasn't happy about the mess either but it was obvious someone was having fun and besides, listening to his father get chewed out, even mildly, was always something that put him in a good mood. Spectre looked around again and sighed. Whoever the guilty party was would pay later. Right now all he wanted was a clean kitchen and a dozen cappuccinos.

"If we're done casting false accusations about, I suggest we get this mess cleaned up."

* * *

Sabre sat quietly in the surveillance room pondering the days earlier events. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, the Brotherhood tried to figure out who was responsible but the only option was someone who knew an access code. As Thunderhawk screamed earlier, anyone else would have set off the alarm. Sojourner was the one who brought up that Knuckles also had a code now. Suspicions switched to the youngest member but everyone had trouble believing Knuckles would waste his time on something so childish. Besides, everyone knew he had spent the night with Remington chasing down straggling Dark Legionnaires in the city. Thunderhawk insisted that they look into the boy's whereabouts afterward which resulted in another argument between him and Locke. Spectre finally put that to rest by having them check the surveillance system to verify Knuckles's actions and a quick check proved that he had indeed remained in the city. With no other outlets to turn to, Spectre insisted they just keep their eyes open for possible trouble and go about their daily routines. 

This time around Sabre demanded that Locke find something else to occupy his attention and all but physically forced his son out of the room. Locke spent far too much time in surveillance as far as Sabre was concerned and he was going to see to it that _that_ particular habit came to an end. He preformed the cursory check of the island and everything looked normal to him as he scanned the various zones.

"Rainbow Valley looks good," Sabre mused. "So does the swamp. City normal. Lava Reef looks normal. Angel Forest looks nicely decorated."

Sabre clicked to the next screen before pausing. _Angel Forest, decorated?_ He clicked back instantly to be sure he wasn't seeing things but the screen proved otherwise. Angel Forest was lush and green as always, but this time the trees were adorned. With toilet paper no less.

Sabre gaped at the screen for a good five minutes, not quite sure he could believe what it was he was seeing. _What in the Emerald happened here? _Sabre closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in concentration. Perhaps some delinquents from the city had gotten out and caused some trouble in the forest. That had to be it. _Spectre's going to have a fit, _that's all Sabre could think as he sent out a mental message to the elder echidna. Spectre sent word back that he was coming and a few minutes later the elder entered the surveillance room.

"What exactly seems to be the problem?" Spectre asked as he approached his grandson. Sabre said nothing and pointed at the screen. Spectre followed with his eyes, which widened considerably when he saw the screen. He blinked a couple times, before raising an eyebrow in a mix of confusion and amusement. At least that's what it looked like to Sabre, who watched his grandfather quietly.

"Well, this is interesting," Spectre said. Sabre expected something more reactive from the dark one but then again, how could one be expected to react to something like this. Spectre spoke again. "I suppose we have no idea who's behind this juvenile display either."

'No grandfather, we don't," Sabre replied. "Personally, I think it's probably some punk kids out causing trouble for lack of anything better to do."

Spectre nodded. "I suppose that's as good a guess as any. At least nothing is damaged. Send word to Knuckles that the forest needs some tending to and tell him to bring the Chaotix with him. He'll need help cleaning that up."

Sabre nodded and began messaging Constable Remington. He'd be able to get word to Knuckles quickly and perhaps the Constable and his underlings could keep their eyes open for any possible offenders. A sigh from behind him forced Sabre to turn around quickly. Spectre had his eyes closed, his face pinched in aggravation.

"What's wrong Grandfather Spectre?"

"Locke just contacted me. Apparently there's something else I need to see." He sighed and hung his head. Given the way the day has been going so far, he could only imagine what he was about to see next.

* * *

_"What the hell is this!"_ Spectre screamed. 

Locke and Sabre stood by nervously, neither one knowing what to say. They were in the flight deck standing next to one of their shuttles which had been given a new paint job. It was painted boldly in red and gold and picture of a naked echidna female in a sexy pose was painted on the side. Locke had entered the flight deck to do a check up on all the shuttles and almost fell over from shock from what he saw. The paintjob was something else and it took Locke a few moments to realize that he'd been staring a little too intently at the female painted on the side.

"Look at it this way, at least only one of our shuttlecrafts was painted," Sabre said in effort to calm Spectre down.

Spectre sighed heavily. "I suppose I should be thankful for small miracles. What else can possibly happen?"

"Don't say things like grandfather," Locke hissed. "You probably just jinxed us."

"I think we were jinxed from this very morning," Sabre replied.

"You two clean up the shuttle," Spectre said, sounding a little weary. "I'm going to do a quick check around Haven to see if anything else has been vandalized."

Both males nodded and Spectre turned and left the room. The elder swore by Aurora herself that if he ever found the person or persons responsible, he was going to dip them in a bath of hot oil.

"I have to admit that it is a rather, um, interesting paint job," Locke commented.

"That's putting it mildly son."

* * *

Sojourner cursed violently to himself as he threw the last of his books from the shelf. His prized magazines were missing and he wasn't happy. Ever since his father almost caught him with them a week ago, he was careful to not take them out of the room lest someone else discover them. Aurora knows he'd never hear the end of it from his father or Spectre. He had just received a new issue that proved to be very interesting and it was no where to be found. Sojourner searched high and low through out his room and came up empty handed and he was ready to tear his spines out in frustration. 

"I finally have some time to myself and my magazines are missing. How wonderful," he muttered darkly.

He kicked some of the mess away and sat on the edge of his bed, racking his brains furiously. He could have sworn that he kept everything in his room. They had to have been taken by someone but members of the Brotherhood didn't invade each other's personal space like this. He'd just have to go and reorder every issue again. Sojourner exited his room, still grumbling, not even paying attention to where he was going and walked right into a warm body.

"Watch where you're going," an angry voice snapped at him.

Sojourner looked up and groaned. He just walked right into Spectre. "I'm sorry Grandfather," Sojourner said, trying to keep his voice pleasant as he got off up the ground. "I was busy thinking about, um, something and wasn't looking where I was going."

"I can see that," Spectre replied, looking less than pleased with his grandson.

"Go easy Grandfather," Sojourner pleaded, waving his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean to run in to you."

"I'm sorry Sojourner. I'm not having a very good day so far and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"What's wrong?" Sojourner raised an eyebrow curiously. It was obvious that Spectre wasn't completely himself if he kept switching moods. Once he was angry, he usually stayed angry for long while.

"Someone around here has taking a liking to decorating Haven and Angel Island." Sojourner continued to stare at Spectre blankly and the elder continued. "Someone decided that toilet paper would make a wonderful addition to Angel Forest and now one of our hovercrafts has been painted in a very interesting fashion."

Sojourner blinked for a couple seconds before responding. "You're jiving me, right?"

"I don't 'jive', child." Spectre gave his grandson a look that said not to mess with him right now.

"All right then. Who's doing this?"

"If I knew I'd be out there strangling them right now." Spectre eyes glowed coldly and it made Sojourner uneasy. He knew Spectre was going to be impossible to live with if this continued.

"I'll scan the island, Maybe I'll get lucky and catch someone in the act of defacing something." As much as Sojourner wanted to hunt for his magazines, he knew the wiser course of action would be to find the guilty party and put an end to this or he wasn't going any peace and quiet for a long time. It wouldn't be unlike Spectre to have everyone out on some crazy manhunt for several weeks straight.

Spectre nodded gratefully. He was impressed with Sojourner's initiative. Usually the younger male wasn't keen on volunteering for any work.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Spectre said. "I'll continue to search Haven."

Sojourner gave Spectre a mock salute before walking off towards the surveillance room. Spectre sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. The morning started out bad enough but things were just getting worse. He was going to have a serious headache by the end of the day.

* * *

Thunderhawk grumbled to himself as he headed down the corridors to his room. After the mess in the kitchen earlier that morning, he made a beeline for the computer room. He wanted to check up on the continent of Downunda, which was left in his care, and he didn't feel like being around any of his sons or his father. He was so frustrated that it wasn't until he was rubbing his hands through his hair later on that he remembered a syrupy pancake had fallen on his head. His hair was sticky mess, sticking up like a punk rocker's. He swore he was going to kill whoever was responsible. 

Thinking of suspects, his thoughts returned to Locke. Now that he had a chance to calm down and think rationally, Thunderhawk realized just how absurdly he acted earlier. He did know better than to jump to wild conclusions and such behavior was far too childish even for Locke. He was just so desperate to make sense of the situation as well as find a scapegoat that he immediately lashed out at his grandson. That was getting to be a bad habit. Locke tended to think a little differently than the rest of the Brotherhood and all the years of going along with ideas he never cared for to begin with were weighing down on the younger male's psyche. Sometimes it seemed like he hated the Brotherhood and everything it stood for and other times he defended the ancient traditions his family had lived by for the past four hundred years. Thunderhawk on the other hand always supported tradition and it's brought him and Locke close to blows at times. Besides, Locke was still only in his thirties while Thunderhawk was about one hundred forty years of age. He had experience on his side.

Thunderhawk shook his head to relieve himself of his current train of thought. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was that he had behaved like a child and he did owe Locke an apology. Eating crow wasn't something any member of the Brotherhood enjoyed doing and most of the time the men silently acknowledged that any hard feelings were forgiven and things moved on as they always did. However, this was one situation Thunderhawk felt that deserved a verbal response.

_Perhaps my father was right. All the times we assume that one of us is apologetic for something has lead to some degree of dissent among us. After all, just because forgiveness isn't spoken doesn't always mean it is given. I wonder how much pent up anger is being withheld in each of us?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the brightly decorated room to his left. A flash of color forced his eyes to focus to his left momentarily but he moved on. It was after a few more paces that he stopped short, and ran over the previous steps in his mind before backing up quickly to take a look at the room again. The room in question was the library and it was a total mess. Books were thrown about everywhere in a haphazard manner, the recliners turned upside down, and rainbows were painted all over the walls.

_The artist strikes again. _Thunderhawk ran his hand through his hair, remembering it's sticky condition only when his hand pulled out a few hairs. He growled again. The sooner he washed that out the better. The condition of the library demanded that it receive first priority but Thunderhawk decided that it was just going to have to wait until after he washed his hair. Spectre rounded the corner as Thunderhawk exited the library and winced at the incredulous expression on his father's face, whose eyes were focused on the top of his head.

"Bad hair day?" Spectre asked with a grin.

"I forgot I had syrup in my hair," Thunderhawk rumbled.

"A fastidious person such as you would forget something like that?" Spectre teased. Thunderhawk narrowed his eyes and growled lightly. Spectre's suddenly flippant attitude was not helping his mood one bit.

"I was busy doing my work," Thunderhawk replied. "What have you been doing?"

Spectre dropped his light heartedattitude and turned serious. "I've been running all over Haven checking to see if anything has been vandalized. Someone toilet papered Angel Forest and painted a very interesting design on one of our hovercrafts."

"What!" Thunderhawk's anger melted away instantly and his hair was forgotten.

"I think someone is desperate for our attention. Either that or someone is hell bent on driving us insane."

"And we have no idea as to who?" Thunderhawk was sure that a suspect would have been found by now.

"Not a clue," Spectre replied. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling. Someone was wreaking havoc throughout Haven, and perhaps the island itself, and it had to stop.

"You might not want to see the library then," Thunderhawk mumbled.

Spectre's frown deepened and he ran past his son to the door to the library. Thunderhawk expected his father's jaw to drop in shock or for him to scream bloody murder but he did neither. The dark one only stared at the mess before, his eyes slightly wide, his expression unreadable. He remained that way for several minutes and Thunderhawk watched, his apprehension growing with each passing moment. Spectre was unpredictable when in these kinds of moods. Even though it went against his better judgment, Thunderhawk reached out and touched his father lightly on the shoulder. Instead of flying off the handle as he expected, Spectre simply turned to face him quietly. They looked at one another for several seconds before Spectre spoke.

"Son, slap me."

Thunderhawk choked. Did his father just ask him to do what he thought he did?

"Father, are you feeling all right?" Thunderhawk asked nervously.

"Just do it." Spectre sounded and looked serious.

Thunderhawk took a deep breath and prayed he'd still be alive afterward before drawing his hand back. Spectre remained still and Thunderhawk, with his eyes closed, brought his hand down across his father's cheek,taking carenot to strike him too forcefully. Under any other circumstances this might have been something to look forward to but not after the way the day had been going thus far. Thunderhawk kept his eyes shut, expecting a return slap, but nothing came.

"Thank you son," Spectre said calmly. Thunderhawk opened his eyes and Spectre looked a little better than he previously did. Perhaps the slap was what he needed to come to his senses.

"Glad to be of help Father," Thunderhawk replied. What else was there for him to say?

Spectre turned and looked back at the mess that was the library and sighed.

"I think it's time all of us had a serious discussion about this. Go clean yourself up. I'll call you all to the conference room later, after I've had some time to meditate about this."

Thunderhawk nodded and the two echidnas parted ways. The lavender male was still in shock over what just happened. _Father must be having issues if he just allowed me to get away with that!_

* * *

"A naked female? Are you sure about that?" Sojourner gave his grandsons a puzzled look. The idea was almost too ludicrous for him to accept, enticing as it was. 

"We wouldn't make something like that up Grandfather," Sabre replied with a sigh. His body ached from the amount of scrubbing he and Locke had to do to get the hovercraft clean.

"Don't bother father," Said Locke. He was busy stretching out his aching limbs. "I bet Grandfather Sojourner's just upset he didn't get to see the paint job before we washed it away."

"I was just curious," Sojourner replied, trying his best to sound as innocent as possible.

"Can we please forget about the shuttle," Sabre insisted. "What I'm more concerned about is whether or not you found any more damage done to the floating island."

Sojourner shook his head, glad for the sudden change in topics. "Everything else on the island looks just fine. Knuckles and his friend managed to clean up the forest pretty well and Constable Remington is keeping his eyes open for any possible trouble makers."

"I still don't understand why someone would toilet paper an entire forest," Locke said. Between the kitchen, the forest, and the shuttle, it was proving to be an interesting day. He could only help but wonder what else suffered from the perpetrator's imagination.

"Why would someone ruin the kitchen and paint one of our shuttles for that matter?" Sabre responded.

"Because someone wants to drive us crazy," Locke offered.

"Because someone has way too much time on their hands?" Sojourner added.

"Because someone has nothing better to do?" Locke said.

"All right, already. I get the picture." Sabre groaned and sat down on the floor.

"I sure hope you haven't used up all of your energy Sabre because the library needs attention," Thunderhawk said. A three echidnas moaned and hung their heads.

"Haven't we done enough cleaning for one day?" Sojourner whined.

"Apparently our unknown vandal feels otherwise," Thunderhawk replied.

"I swear in the name of Edmund I'm going to kill him or her," Locke said, hand to his head. His fathers all shared the sentiment. A sudden mental scream startled all four men to attention.

_Sons, get to the conference room, now!_

They all shared nervous glances before bee-lining it for the conference room.

* * *

Spectre sat at the head of the table, rubbing his temples again. In the center of the table lied a large pile of pornography magazines. Things in Haven were bad without him finding this pile of sin. He had nothing against it himself and he didn't care if any of his sons liked it but he felt such things were better to kept to oneself. 

He looked up at the door the second he heard it open and frowned at each male as he entered. They gathered around the table, Spectre watching each one closely for various reactions. Locke stared at the magazines in disbelief and Sabre looked equally surprised. Thunderhawk was caught off guard as well and seemed uncomfortable. Sojourner appeared to be struggling to keep a neutral face. The green vested male swallowed nervously as he looked at the pile on the table. Some of those magazines were his.

"Um Grandfather," Sabre began, not sure exactly what to make of the situation.

"Does someone mind telling me what these are doing here?" Spectre inquired, pointing to the pile in front of him. All four males exchanged glances, not sure exactly how to explain this find. Spectre watched each one closely, paying special attention to Sojourner, who did his best to avoid his Grandfather's gaze.

"Perhaps it has something to do with our brazen artist," Locke said. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"Possibly," Spectre said. He brought his fingers together in front of his face in contemplation. "Or perhaps these belong to one of you."

All four men protested, including Sojourner, who was determined to keep the attention focused off of him.

"We're too old for this!" Thunderhawk insisted. He looked at his father as though he had just gone insane.

"What kind of perverts do you think we are?" Locke added.

"What he said," Sojourner responded, his voice quavering slightly.

"I think the stress of day's events are getting to you Grandfather," Sabre said gently. "Perhaps if you were to lie down for a while-"

"I'm fine Sabre," Spectre replied, keeping a dignified look upon his face. "Now I don't have anything against any of you looking at this, but it doesn't belong out here. How do you think I feel wandering in upon something like this?" As Spectre spoke he reached out for a magazine and flipped it to a page with an attractive young female lying out on a beach. "Or this?" He opened another magazine with another naked female lying out in a sexual position.

The rest of the Brotherhood looked at the pages, each one showing just a little too much interest in what was displayed on the pages. Spectre watched them all momentarily before reaching for another magazine.

"And don't get me started on what kind of reaction I'd have if I ran across something like this." Spectre opened another magazine that had another female playing some interesting toys.

In effort to make a point Spectre overlooked the fact that it was obvious he knew exactly what it was he wanted to show his sons and where to find what he was looking for. Sojourner picked up on this quickly and decided to turn it to his advantage before he got into any trouble.

"You know Grandfather," Sojourner said, a devious smirk forming. "For someone who doesn't want to see this kind of thing, I find it interesting that you know what pages you want to show us. I mean, it's not like you're just opening them randomly here."

"I, uh," Spectre sputtered, now realizing what he had just given away. "They happened to be opened to those pages when I came in here," he finished quickly, nervousness obvious in his voice. Everyone was looking at him now, the confusion giving way to amusement. "Well, I couldn't exactly yell at any of you unless I knew what I was yelling about," Spectre insisted, trying to maintain a lofty expression. "It was for research purposes I assure you."

The looks on his son's faces all turned from piqued curiosity to full blown amusement. Spectre fought furiously against the blush he felt rising on his cheeks as knowing smiles spread across his son's faces.

"Of course father," Thunderhawk said with a twisted smile. "You were just reading them for the articles." Spectre's face was completely red now.

"Don't feel bad Grandfather," Sojourner said. A chance to embarrass Spectre wasn't one he was about to pass up. "After all, you're a hot blooded male just like the rest of us, even if you are an old prune."

Spectre shot Sojourner a furious glance but it didn't have the same kind of frightening power it usually did, not with the blush present. Sojourner grinned widely as Spectre continued to stare at him. Neither paid much attention to Locke, who was chuckling to himself, trying to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Sabre, amused as he was, decided that he might as well take advantage to the situation. He began to gather up the magazines, garnering him looks of astonishment from his family. Sojourner looked at him nervously, wondering what his grandson was planning to do with his magazines. Sabre didn't strike anyone as the type to take an interest in such things. His intentions turned out to be different than what anyone expected when two seconds later he placed the newly organized stack in front of Locke.

"Here you go Locke. Enjoy." Sabre smiled at his son who only gaped at the magazines in front of him before turning widened eyes towards his father.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Locke squeaked.

"Because I think they could do you some good. I'd like to see you take an interest in the female form again. I'm beginning to worry about you."

Locke almost fell out of his chair. "What is that supposed to mean father?"

"Relax Locke," Sabre said kindly. "All I mean is that I'd like to see you take more of an interest in women again. You haven't shown much since the divorce."

"Maybe because I haven't been interested," Locke scowled. Thunderhawk, who was struggling to hold back his laughter let it out in loud guffaws now. Locke turned to glare at his grandfather, not knowing what so humorous about the current discussion.

"Come now Sabre," Thunderhawk gasped between laughs. "I don't think Locke knows how to make proper use of those magazines."

"I have a better idea than you think," Locke replied. He couldn't decide if he should be angry with his grandfather or feel humiliated.

"I bet you do," Thunderhawk replied, wiping a tear from his eye. "You wouldn't know pleasure if it came up and-"

"Let's not finish that line of thought son," Spectre said firmly.

"Oh come on, we all know Locke's dead from the waist down," Sojourner piped in. Locke kicked Sojourner furiously under the table, causing the older male to jump in pain. Sojourner reached down to rub his shin, glaring at Locke.

"And I suppose you know everything about pleasure Grandfather," Locke spat. "Especially when it comes to yourself." Now it was Sojourner's turn to blush. He racked his brains for a retort but came up with nothing.

"All I'm saying is that I'll make good use of those magazines if Locke won't," Sojourner said, still rubbing his shin. He regretted the words the second they escaped his mouth as everyone's attention now focused upon him.

"I have no doubt that you will son," Thunderhawk said.

Spectre smirked. He saw Sojourner's reactions and he always had a feeling his grandson was a little bit lascivious. His most recent comment proved his suspicions correct and now it was time for a little bit of revenge.

"You know Sojourner," Spectre said, running his finger along the table in front of him. "Seeing as how your libido is always in high gear, I figure you can always use a little bit help getting it all out of your system." Sojourner's blush increased and Spectre continued. "And seeing as how Locke could use a little work in that field himself, perhaps you can help Locke bring out his inner desires." Both Sojourner and Locke flushed furiously.

"Are you suggesting that Sojourner give my son lessons in self pleasure?" Sabre asked with a wry smile. Locke stiffened and then turned and punched his father in the arm. Sojourner looked like he was ready to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Maybe not quite like that," Spectre said, wincing. He never thought he'd hear something like that from Sabre of all echidnas.

"At the very least I say he could give Locke some tips," Thunderhawk said, still grinning. He always enjoyed harassing his son.

"Don't look so put out Sojourner," Spectre said, perverse amusement in his voice. "After all, you are a hot blooded male and I guess a healthy libido is only natural, even at your old age." Sojourner sunk further into his chair and Spectre continued. "Take the magazines if you so wish. Just don't chafe yourself in the process."

Thunderhawk chokedback another laugh. Sabre pursed his lips together; he was holding in his laughter but the huge grin on his face couldn't be missed. Spectre watched with satisfaction as Sojourner sank under the table. Locke, who had been silent the whole time, was still blushing himself and praying Aurora would strike him dead on the spot.

"Don't worry son," Sabre said, patting Locke on the shoulders. "Maybe I can find a few good porn movies for you to watch."

Thunderhawk was howling with laughter now and Spectre could no longer contain himself at this point. Locke put his hood up over his head before burying his head in his arms on the table. Sabre chuckled as he rubbed his son's back. Part of him felt guilty for embarrassing Locke like this but a larger part of him couldn't resist the opportunity to tease his son. The sound of a new voice laughing caught everyone's attention, save for Locke and Sojourner who were too busy dying of humiliation. Athair was standing in the doorway, tears running down his face from laughter.

"I didn't think you guys could be so… interesting," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Father? How did you get in here without the alarms going off?" Sabre asked.

"Oh, I found Locke's entrance code." Athair smiled, looking quite proud of himself.

"I see," Spectre replied, red flags going up in his head. "So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my family," Athair said innocently. Spectre, Thunderhawk, and Sabre continued to stare at him and then his face twisted into an evil smirk. "I was also wondering if you had a fun day today." Three pairs of eyes narrowed at what Athair's words insinuated.

"Why do you ask?" Thunderhawk queried though he had a feeling he already knew what the answer was.

"Well, considering you've done nothing but clean all day," Athair said. He didn't bother to finish his sentence, there was no need to. By now Sojourner and Locke took an interest in the conversation and Athair's final words set everyone off.

"You did all of this!" Spectre screeched. Athair smiled and nodded.

"Why?" Sabre shouted. "Why in the name of Edmund would you do all of this?"

"I was bored and I wanted a little revenge," Athair said. He looked at his gloved hand nonchalantly.

"Revenge?" Spectre replied.

"Yes, for keeping me out of Haven."

"You choose to leave Haven and the Brotherhood to help the tribe boy!" Thunderhawk growled. "Maybe the Ancient Walkers felt you were needed there but we had greater need for you here, despite what Janelle-Li believed. It's not like we forced you out of here!"

"You still think I was selfish," Athair replied. He still couldn't understand why his relatives insisted on making such a big deal out of this. The Brotherhood was about helping fellow echidnas and considering the situation the Lost Tribe was in, they should have been eager to help.

"You should have stayed with us," Spectre said. "We're your family and we had greater need of you."

"Did you now?" Athair replied, raising an eyebrow. "You all seemed to function quite well without me if I may say so."

"We managed because we had to," Sabre said firmly. "We had duties to do while you were busy gallivanting around on the Mobian surface."

"You know, I think all of you are jealous," Athair said. All of them looked like they were ready to disagree vehemently but Athair spoke again before any of them could open their mouths. "You're all stuck here with your Guardian duties with no freedom what-so-ever while I'm free on the Mobius surface to do as I wanted. Let me assure you that taking care of the tribe has been no easier than anything any of you have had to do on this island."

"All right, you made your point." Spectre stood up and approached Athair. "Are you happy now?"

"Not completely," Athair replied. "I want to move back into Haven. The tribe has been taken home to Albion thanks to Knuckles and now I no longer have a purpose. Allow me to come home."

"Now you want to come help us," Sabre muttered.

"What will you do if we decide we're better off without you?" Thunderhawk asked, frowning.

"Well, seeing as how I have nothing better to do, I'll just run amuck on the island. Maybe cause a few more problems here in Haven. After all, you are my family and tormenting you is part of the fun," Athair grinned at the frowns on his family's faces. "I get to spend so little time with you and all I want is attention. Perhaps another camping trip is in order?"

Furious protests filled the room. None of them wanted to go through two more weeks in the wilderness again. Chaos reigned for several minutes until Spectre screamed for order. Once things quieted down he focused on his grandson again.

"We're not jealous," Spectre insisted. "If anything, we were hurt. We felt like the tribe had greater priority to you than you own family. You didn't even come back for Janelle-Li." Athair hung his head sadly at the mention of his mother. He always regretted not seeing her one last time. Spectre understood however and didn't push the issue. "If we truly hated you, we wouldn't even bother associating with you. I even agreed to the camping trip, remember."

Athair nodded in understanding. The rest of the Brotherhood remained silent. Thunderhawk and Sabre both wanted to speak but knew better than to interrupt Spectre at the current moment.

"I have one question though," Spectre said. "How do we know you're not going to continue to cause problems like you did today? And don't forget about the crazy antics of yours whenever you're in one of your moods."

"Why on Mobius would I want to wreck my own home? If I live here, making a mess of things only results in my having to clean up. However, if I don't have to live here, than I don't have to worry about dealing with any messes I make."

Spectre opened his mouth and closed it right away. Athair's logic was simplistic and yet it made perfect sense. Athair wasn't going to make a total mess of any place he inhabited. Things might a little disorganized but not to the degree the Brotherhood had to deal with today. And now that he thought about it, having Athair around might make life in Haven just a little more interesting if nothing else. Besides, he wanted all of the Brotherhood together again. Athair was family, regardless of what happened in the past and if there was one thing Spectre wanted more than anything it was to keep his family together. The camping trip taught him that.

"All right then, welcome home Athair." Spectre said. Athair cried out in joy and embraced his grandfather in a massive bear hug. Everyone else gasped. It wasn't that they didn't want their relative with them, it was just amazing at how quickly Spectre agreed to welcome Athair back.

"Fine, he can come back," Sabre said, trying to sound as though he didn't care. "He has to clean the library though." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Done!" Athair cried out, still squeezing Spectre.

"Can't… breathe," Spectre gasped out. Athair released him after a few more squeezes. Spectre panted for breathe and arranged his robes. Athair then focused his attention on the rest of his relatives.

"Son!" Athair cried out as he tackled Sabre. Both men fell to the ground with Sabre giving out a groan of pain. Athair planted two giant kisses on either cheek, causing Sabre to flail about.

"Get off of me!" Sabre screamed. With all his strength he managed to get Athair off of him but he had a smile on his face. "I'm happy to see you too, mostly."

That was good enough for Athair who now turned his attentions to Locke. The younger male yelped and turned tail but Athair was quicker and pounced on his grandson before he had a chance to get very far. Thunderhawk approached Spectre while Athair smothered Locke in kisses.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Thunderhawk asked as he watched Locke struggle to evade Athair's lips.

"Probably not but what else can we do? He is family and we should be together despite any problems in the past." Spectre watched as Athair now devoted his affections upon Sojourner. "Life in Haven is about to get a lot more interesting."

Thunderhawk groaned. "I can only begin to imagine."


	3. Sugar Rush

_Here it is, another story of the zaniness that happens in Haven. Spectre gets a chance to act silly in this one. Knuckles is owned by Sega while the Brotherhood and Constable Remington are owned by Archie._

_Part of the inspiration for this little story came from some old Disney cartoons. I can not, for the life of me, remember the name of that damn South American bird that bounces around, sings strangely, and runs circles everywhere. I remember that he always gave Donald Duck a hard time. I think it was from Brazil. Anyway, that particular cartoon character was partially responsible for this._

* * *

The Brotherhood was in the kitchen enjoying a peaceful breakfast for a change. Most mornings entailed flying food, messy countertops, Sojourner whining that the food never tasted good, Spectre having to yell at him, and then Spectre downing his weight in caffeinated drinks. His new method of doing so became cappuccinos, something he had come to love dearly. He was on his fifth one this morning.

It wasn't until after Sojourner and Spectre left that Athair and Locke spoke to one another about Spectre's new addiction.

"I think he loves those things just a little too much," Athair said as he cleaned up the table.

"Tell me about it," Locke groaned. After Sojourner broke the cappuccino maker, Spectre had bugged Locke almost every five minutes to see if it was fixed yet. Locke didn't consider it a major priority but Spectre was starting to wear on his nerves and he knew it was safer for him to get it up and running than to just leave it in a junk heap. "I never thought Spectre would bother me about getting a machine fixed as quickly as he did the cappuccino machine."

"Look at it this way Locke, you found something that makes Spectre happy."

"I can't argue that fact," Locke replied. He stood up and stretched before addressing Athair again. "Good breakfast by the way. You cook pretty well when you want to be sane about it."

Athair smirked. "I only do it to get under everyone's fur. Really, you all need to learn how to laugh more often."

"People will start thinking we're insane. We're supposed to be loud-mouthed sticks-in-the-mud; according to Knuckles that is. Anyway, I'm off to surveillance."

"Sojourner's covering surveillance."

Locke stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Why? Since when?"

"Sabre insisted," Athair said, waiting for the outburst he knew would follow.

"Why does father keep interfering?" Locke growled, balling his hands into fists. "I'm good at that area. Why does he insist upon forcing me out of there all the time?"

"Because it's not good for you, that's why. Sabre believes it's time you tried to enjoy life a little more."

"Why does he insist upon forcing me to live the way he feels I should?"

"He loves you Locke," Athair stated. "He's only thinking about what's best for you."

"What _he_ thinks is best for me," Locke snorted.

Athair sighed. He agreed with Sabre that Locke needed to do other things then sit behind a screen all day long. The temptation to help Sabre encourage Locke to change his lifestyle was a strong one but he knew the second he started interfering Locke would fight with him too. The boy was unforgivably stubborn and the more he was pushed, the more he fought back. Small wonder Spectre decided to leave him alone than try to fight with him a majority of the time.

"Don't waste your time trying to get Sojourner to leave," Athair said, knowing that it would be the first thing Locke would try to do. "Spectre wants him there because he won't be able to touch the cappuccino maker." Locke turned his towards his grandfather, an eyebrow raised skeptically. "Sabre's idea," Athair added quickly.

Locke rolled his eyes and sighed, throwing his hands in the air in a exaggerated display before turning to leave the room. Athair shook his head as he dried a plate. While Locke had a point that his life was his own to lead as he wished, Athair and Sabre, as well as the rest of the Brotherhood, had the right to interfere a little, especially since it was in his own best interests. Whether he knew it or not, everyone was concerned for his well-being and they were determined to do something about it, one way or another.

* * *

Spectre felt his pulse quicken as he drank his seventh cappuccino. His teeth were probably going to rot at this rate but he didn't care. All that mattered was the warm toasty drink in his hands. He drank greedily, polishing off most of it in one sip. Spectre dropped the cup to the floor and bounced in place for a few seconds. He was feeling extremely energetic for a change. He looked around the room as he continued to bounce. He needed to find something to do. He needed to run. He needed another caramel mocha. With a quick skittering of feet Spectre ran off towards the kitchen to his beloved cappuccino maker.

* * *

Sojourner sat in his chair, fuming. He didn't have anything against surveillance duty but it was regularly Locke's job (by his own choice) and Sojourner could think of better things to do. He'd rather work on the Kingdom of Mercia for a week straight than sit at the monitors. But no, Spectre decided otherwise. 

"Having fun Grandfather?"

Sojourner scowled as he turned to face Sabre, the one responsible for putting him here in the first place. The fact that he had to bring up the cappuccino maker to Spectre again only angered him further. The desire to protect that damned machine was what forced Spectre to agree to putting Sojourner on satellite duty more often.

"You know, it's not a crime if Locke wants to spend his time working in surveillance," Sojourner said, still growling.

"He spends too much time here," replied Sabre.

"Look, I agree that Locke needs a little professional help but what he decides to do work wise shouldn't make a difference."

"You're just mad because now you actually have to do some work for a change." Sabre smirked.

"I do work around here," Sojourner spat, his voice rising. "Just because no one happens to ever see me do it doesn't mean that I don't."

"Calm down Grandfather," Sabre said soothingly, though there was a hint of jest in his voice. "We all know how much time and work you put in to your pornography collection."

Sojourner fumed, his hands trembling at his sides. He was fighting the urge to strangle Sabre, who was now leaning against the control panel, a perverse smirk still on his face. _What I wouldn't give to wipe it off his face._

"Stop trying to act so innocent," Sabre said. "We caught you downloading porn through this system several months ago and despite what you believe, it is rather obvious that your libido is in high gear. You're not taking anything we should know about, are you?"

Sojourner was on his feet in an instant. He roughly seized Sabre by the front of his shirt and pulled the younger male in closer to him. "You're treading on very thin ice Grandson."

"Calm down Sojourner," Sabre exclaimed, caught completely off guard by his grandfather's sudden outburst. Sojourner wasn't usually prone to such violent outbursts of temper like this, not like Thunderhawk and Spectre. "I was only teasing you and I'm sorry if I took things too far."

Sojourner's expression went from snarling to mild shock as the realization of what he was doing hit him. "I'm sorry Sabre," he said, releasing his hold on the younger male. "I guess I'm just not in the best of moods today. That and the fact my father never lets me hear the end of it is really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Sojourner sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"It's all right Grandfather. I didn't realize that the teasing bothered you this much."

"It normally doesn't, but like I said, my father just won't give it a rest."

"I'll never understand why you and Thunderhawk give one another such a difficult time."

"Despite the headaches it causes, I think my father and I enjoy getting on one another's nerves."

A pattering of feet was heard coming down the hall, catching both men's attention. Whatever was running through the halls passed by the door too quickly for either male to see who or what it was.

"Am I hearing things or…" Sabre said, casting a quizzical glance at Sojourner.

Sojourner shrugged. "I thought I heard something too. It must be our imaginations."

"Must be," Sabre mumbled. Bad enough his left eye gave him a hard time, the last thing he needed was for his ears to go on him. "I'll leave you to your work. I want to see how my son is doing."

"Probably moping over a machine," Sojourner said as he resumed his seat.

The sound of feet moving quickly was heard again and both men turned their heads towards the door just in time to see a black blur run by.

"Was that-" Sojourner began.

"Spectre," Sabre said. "At least it seemed like it.

"What is he doing running around that quickly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Locke admired his handiwork as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He had been working on a communicator for Knuckles so he could contact and be contacted by Haven anytime necessary. It was small enough for him to wear hidden under his glove and was resilient to large amounts of force, water, and had enough power to transmit over great distances. _This will definitely be better than trying to leave messages with the Constable or Lara-Le. _Locke smiled, pleased with his accomplishment, his earlier anger at his father forgotten. 

Not being on surveillance allowed him a chance to finish up various projects, do repairs, and enjoy some time to himself. He found that when he was working on something he didn't seem to feel as depressed. It was only after some thought on the subject that he realized that it had to do with the fact that not only was he was keeping his mind busy, but he wasn't able to focus on Lara-Le either.

_Maybe father was right. Maybe I do spend more time thinking about my ex and my past than what is healthy for me. I never thought I'd admit it but being away from the monitors and focusing on other projects has been helpful. Not that I'll admit it though, _Locke thought with a wry smile. _Father will never let me hear the end of it._

Locke turned into the kitchen and stopped short in shock at the sight before him, almost dropping the transmitter. Spectre was on the other side with a cup in his hand, no doubt another cappuccino, while several other cups laid on the table behind him. The cappuccino machine was a mess and syrups and packages of cappuccino mixes lay scattered about.

"Grandfather?" Locke said, almost timidly. Spectre turned his head wildly, looking like a child who had just been caught in the act doing something he shouldn't. Locke took a deep breath before speaking again, "Grandfather, is everything all right?"

Spectre took a long sip from the cup in his hands before nodding, his head moving so quickly that Locke believed it was going to fall right off his shoulders. Locke took a long look at the cups on the table before turning his gaze back to his dark grandfather, who, now that he paid closer attention to it, looked like he was shaking. Those cappuccinos were high in caffeine and sugar and the scene before him was sending nervous shivers down his spine.

"Grandfather," Locke said, keeping his tone calm. "Exactly how many of those have you had?"

Spectre dropped his cup on the table before thinking about it. He counted mentally, tapping off a finger with each count. Locke watched, his apprehension growing as Spectre's count passed ten.

"Sixteen I think," Spectre finally said. Locke almost fell to the ground in shock. Spectre should have collapsed from hyperglycemia by now. If nothing else the sudden drop in glucose levels that would occur a few hours later was sure to get him. Spectre was bouncing around again and quickly began making another cappuccino.

"Grandfather," Locke said as he put the transmitter down on the table. "I think you've had enough. All that caffeine and sugar isn't good for you."

"Yes it is," Spectre replied quickly, not taking his eyes off the machine.

"No it's not," Locke said. "I think you need to go to your room and take it easy. Maybe exercise a little to get rid off all that excess energy." He approached warily, waiting for Spectre to go bouncing off the walls at any second. He was not, however, prepared for the reaction he did receive.

As he began reaching for the cup in Spectre's hand, the male turned around and snarled at Locke like a wild animal, pulling the cup out of the younger one's reach. Locke recoiled in surprise and fear as his grandfather continued to snarl at him, teeth bared. He backed up a few steps, allowing his overly hyper relative some space. Spectre held the cup protectively against his body, glaring at Locke like he was a mortal enemy. By now Locke was against the counter, a good ten feet from Spectre, leaning away from him, not daring to move. After a few tense moments Spectre returned his attention to the machine which finished making Spectre's beloved drink. He filled his cup, keeping one eye trained on his grandson, as though he was expecting the male to steal his caramel mocha. Locke did nothing. He remained still, but averted his gaze slightly so Spectre wouldn't think he was challenging him.

Spectre downed the drink in one gulp and Locke winced. This was one problem he should have seen coming. Spectre dropped the now empty cup to the ground and took a few deep breaths as he continued to bounce in place. Locke decided to try speaking to his grandfather again. He had to get Spectre away from that cappuccino maker.

"You know Grandfather," Locke began, not daring to move lest he cause Spectre react violently. "I think some fresh air will do you some good. You're obviously full of energy and in this condition you could scout out the island very well, and in such a short period of time."

Spectre looked like he was considering the idea as he continued to bounce in place. Locke relaxed a little an leaned forward. Spectre tensed up immediately and his eyes raced between Locke and the cappuccino maker.

"I won't touch it, I promise," Locke insisted. "After all, I rebuilt it for you, remember?"

Spectre relaxed and smiled, nodding his head again quickly. He ran forward, kissed Locke on the cheek, and then raced from the room. Locke remained rooted in place as he registered what just happened. He managed to avoid having Spectre rip him apart in a sugar induced frenzy but what on Angel Island was the kiss about? He hated to admit it but Spectre may have finally gone insane. He sighed and cast sad eyes towards the cappuccino maker. If this started becoming a daily routine, he'd have to break it, he'd have no choice. Locke winced as he heard a crash outside. A couple seconds later he heard the heavy pattering of feet as Spectre ran by, giving Locke a wide, goofy grin as he passed. Locke groaned and sank to floor on his knees.

_Thunderhawk is going to kill me._

* * *

"Why must I clean this up?" Athair growled, glaring at his grandfather. "I didn't make this mess and I don't recall agreeing to be a maid when I moved in here." 

"It was part of the agreement when we decided to allow you back home," Thunderhawk replied.

"That was only for making a mess of things in the first place," Athair shot back. "It wasn't meant to be permanently."

Thunderhawk said nothing and Athair sighed, turning his attention back to the mess before him. From the looks of things someone had crashed into the wall, creating a huge hole at the site of impact. Pieces of metal and wall lay scattered on the floor. Athair really didn't feel like cleaning up any more messes. As punishment for making a mess of Haven - all an attempt to get his family to welcome him back home- he was forced to clean Haven from top to bottom along with the library. During his cleaning spree he had encountered a few extra messes that he was sure his sons and fathers made on purpose, just to get him back for driving them insane.

"Oh, all right. I suppose we did punish you enough," Thunderhawk said with a sigh. Athair raised his staff, ready to hit Thunderhawk across the head with it. Thunderhawk shot him a look from the corner of his eyes, daring his grandson to try it and after a few seconds Athair lowered his staff. Thunderhawk smirked.

"All pettiness aside, what could have done this?" Athair asked, trying to think of what could have happened to have caused such damage in the first place.

"Maybe my father's in another one of his bad moods," Thunderhawk mused. It wouldn't be the first time Spectre's punched holes in the walls in a fit of rage.

"We would know if he was. Spectre gives off angry vibes, whether he knows it or not," Athair pointed out.

"True, and I don't feel anything like that now," replied Thunderhawk and he continued to assess the damage.

"Perhaps one of Locke's machines went on a roaring rampage?" Athair suggested.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Thunderhawk said with a sigh. "However, I see no machine parts."

"Wait, what is this?" Athair stepped forward, reaching a hand to the wall. Something was stuck against one of the cracks and upon closer inspection Thunderhawk realized, much to his horror, that it looked like a piece of black cloth. Athair appeared to be just as alarmed.

"I think this answers our question," Athair said, gazing at the cloth in his hand fearfully.

Thunderhawk nodded and gulped. "Let's get this cleaned up quickly and make sure to steer clear of Father for the rest of the day."

* * *

Knuckles sighed. As Guardian of the Floating Island there was plenty for him to do and being bored wasn't one of them. He couldn't help it however. Julie-Su was spending time with Lara-Le, doing some female bonding as his mother put it, and he wasn't in the mood to hang with the Chaotix. Vector was in one of his moods and Knuckles knew the croc would be dead by the end of the day if he had to listen to him for any amount of time. He lay on the ground, limbs spread out as he stared at the sky above. He had scouted the island earlier and he wasn't in the mood to go running all over the place again. He sighed again. He hated being bored. 

A few seconds later the sound of a car was heard pulling up. Knuckles lifted his head and turned in the direction of the noise in time to see Constable Remington getting out of the vehicle. Knuckles noted the distressed expression on his face and braced himself for the bad news he knew was coming. _Probably the Dark Legion or the dingoes again._

"Ah, Guardian," Remington began, sounding a little uncomfortable. "I hate to bother you but we have a rather large problem on our hands."

"Who's causing trouble this time?" Knuckles asked as he picked himself up from the ground.

Remington pursed his lips together was silent for a few moments before saying, "Believe it or not Guardian, the trouble is with one of your own this time."

Knuckles groaned and slumped forward slightly. "Please don't tell me my Grandfather Athair is flying through the city superhero style again."

"I wish that was the case," Remington replied. He removed his hat and scratched his head, not sure he believed what he was about to tell the youngest Guardian.

"Well, what is it?" Knuckles asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"You're Grandfather Spectre is running amok in the town square."

Knuckles stared at Remington for a good few seconds. He blinked a couple times before rubbing his ear with a gloved finger. "Come again?" he said.

Remington sighed and repeated his previous statement.

"Look, Constable, I appreciate a good joke as much as the next guy but this is a little ridiculous."

"I wish I was joking Guardian, honestly, I do," Remington said. "I need you to come down to the coffee shop in Central Square. He's been causing trouble there for the past hour."

Knuckles still wasn't sure he could believe what he was hearing. Grandfather Spectre, causing a ruckus? The expression on the Constable's face told him that the older male had to be telling the truth. Besides, it wasn't like the Constable to lie about something like this.

"All right, I'll go," Knuckles said, which earned him a look of relief from Remington. He followed the constable to the car and asked, "What exactly is he doing?"

"You're just going to have to see for yourself."

* * *

Several echidnas watched is stunned silence as the black robed male before them drank every single cappuccino behind the counter. Spectre had been running circles through the city when he happened upon the coffee shop. The sight of all the cappuccinos drove him crazy and he felt a craving for more. He spent the last hour demanding cappuccinos by dozen, drinking each one as quickly as the servers could make them. 

"Grandfather! What the hell are you doing?" screamed a male voice. Spectre turned to look at the owner of the voice, his grandson, who was now standing in the doorway in shock. Spectre blinked for a few seconds before returning to indulge himself in more caramel goodness. Knuckles looked on, stunned. The Spectre he knew would never act like this.

"Please help us Guardian,' said the store owner. "He's polished off our entire supply!"

Knuckles rubbed his forehead with his hand. This was not going to be fun.

"All right Grandfather, I think you've had enough," Knuckles said firmly. Spectre ignored him. Knuckles growled and walked to the counter. If there was one thing he didn't take to, it was having family members embarrass him in any way, shape, or form.

He put his hands on the countertop and leaned forward. "I said you've had enough!"

Spectre looked at him as though he was insane. With a sniff he turned around and reached for another cup. Knuckles growled. He wasn't about to put up with this, even if it was Spectre. He hopped over the countertop, ready to drag his grandfather out by force if necessary.

"I said," Knuckles started, taking a hold of Spectre's arm, "that you have had enou-" Spectre seized Knuckles by the arm before he could finish and threw the young male across the room, sending him crashing into a display of snacks, sending packages everywhere. Knuckles glared at Spectre from his position. This meant war.

"That does it," Knuckles growled. "I don't care if you are the leader, or in charge, or anything else. You're going to pay for this."

Spectre said nothing and simply stared at his grandson for a few moments before racing out of the store. The customers gasped and moved aside to give the Guardian a wide berth as he raced out.

"Get your black furry ass back here!" Knuckles screamed as he took after his errant relative.

* * *

Sojourner stretched out his limbs before resting his feet on the control panel. Spectre would kill him for having feet up there but he didn't care right now. Surveillance duty was boring and while easy, it wasn't something he wanted to do on a regular basis. He failed to understand how Locke could tolerate it. The past several hours were boring, absolutely nothing was going on. Eventually Sojourner decided to just go with the flow and enjoy a calm day for a change. The alarm suddenly went off and Sojourner sighed. So much for peace and quiet. He hit a button and Remington and a furious looking Knuckles appeared on screen. 

"What's going on?" Sojourner asked, already on guard. If Knuckles was involved in the call then it had to be serious.

"What's going on?" Knuckles replied, struggling to keep his voice level. "Dear, sweet old Grandfather Spectre is being a pain in the ass, that's what's going on."

Sojourner whistled lightly. Spectre must have done something to really piss off the youngest Guardian if he was talking about the elder like this.

"I can't argue the pain in the ass part, he can be a big one at times," Sojourner said. He hoped Spectre never found out he said that. "But what on the Angel Island is he doing that you're screaming about it to me?"

"Here, let me make you a list," Knuckles spat. Remington sat in the background trying his best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. "First I find out Spectre's running through the city like Athair on a sugar high, then he invades several coffee houses and drinks them dry of cappuccinos." Sojourner sat still, blinking stupidly as Knuckles continued. "I finally chase his sorry ass out of the city only to have to run after him as he runs circles around the damn island. He played Tarzan in Angel Forest, tried to make the volcanoes in the Lava Reef zone explode, and completely redecorated the Dark Legion's old hideout."

Both sides were silent as Sojourner registered everything his grandson just said while Knuckles breathed heavily, fuming still.

"Knuckles, I don't-" Sojourner began before Knuckles cut him off.

"I am not joking! I am not lying! I have not lost my mind!" Knuckles screeched. "My only relief is that I finally managed to chase dear old granddad back into Haven."

"He's out causing chaos and you chased him back here! Are you insane?" Sojourner exclaimed.

"Better than having him out wrecking the island," Knuckles replied. Sojourner could swear he could see blood vessels popping out along the boy's forehead. "I have several angry shop owners to grovel to now as well as angry fire ants to appease. Spectre should be lucky I can't get my mittens on him right now!"

"All right, all right, calm down," Sojourner said soothingly. They were going to have to work on Knuckles' temper. "You do what you can, I'm sure the Constable can help out. We'll deal with Spectre."

Knuckles nodded and said nothing. Remington cleared his throat nervously before addressing Sojourner. "I'll do my best to help out here. I'm sure I can find some way to appease the citizens. We'll just say the Dark Legion was trying to cause trouble under the guise as Guardian. The general populace should believe that."

"Just try not to ruin our reputations if possible," Sojourner replied. Remington looked like he wanted to say something but the dark furred male held his tongue and Sojourner decided not to press the issue. "You two fix things up out there and I'll call the rest of the Brotherhood to deal with Spectre."

Both males gave affirmatives before shutting off the connection. Sojourner sighed. He couldn't believe what he just heard and he knew the rest of the Brotherhood wasn't going to buy it. He sent a mental message out to his father and grandsons to meet him in the surveillance room. The Brotherhood responded quickly and a few minutes later everyone, save for Spectre, convened.

"What's going on son?" Thunderhawk asked. He was fearing something, Sojourner could just barely pick it up and he wondered if his father had the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Please, please don't tell us it has to do with Spectre," Athair begged. Sojourner looked at his grandson in shock. Did they already know what was going and didn't tell him?

"What's going on with Spectre?" inquired Sabre. From his tone Sojourner could tell he didn't know and it was then he noticed Locke's face. The young male looked like he was hiding a big secret himself.

"Well?" Thunderhawk prompted.

Sojourner started. He took a deep breath before relaying to his relatives everything Knuckles just told him. Complete silence followed, no doubt because the news was just as shocking to them as it was when Sojourner first heard it. Absolute shock registered on everyone except for Locke, who squirmed a little. Sojourner narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Is something wrong Locke?" asked Sojourner. Everyone now turned their attention on to Locke, who was looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is there something you haven't told us boy?" Thunderhawk grumbled.

"Son," Sabre gently. "Did you know Spectre was out causing trouble?"

"No," replied Locke. "I had no clue Grandfather Spectre was creating such a ruckus. I'm just not surprised by it is all. In fact, I had a bad feeling something might be wrong when I saw him in the kitchen drinking cappuccinos."

"And you didn't think to warn us about it?" Thunderhawk growled.

"I didn't know things would get this far out of hand! I just thought he was drinking too much sugar for his own good," Locke insisted.

"Didn't you try to stop him?" Sojourner said. He gave Locke a look that said "How could you let this happen?"

"I did, but he turned on me like some feral animal. I finally managed to convince him to go outside. I thought if I could get him away from that machine and have him run off the extra energy outside, everything would be fine."

"Then I suppose you can also explain the big hole in the wall Athair and I discovered earlier today?" Thunderhawk glared reproachfully at his grandson.

"Big hole?" Locke asked, genuinely confused. Thunderhawk nodded, not believing for a second Locke didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't know anything about a hole!" Locke cried. "Once I convinced Spectre to leave, he ran out of the room and two seconds later I heard some kind of crash. I saw him run by a couple seconds after that and didn't hear from him since."

"That crash was Spectre making a nice large hole in the wall," Athair said.

"You didn't think to go out and look Locke?" Sabre asked.

"I was actually in shock from the kiss he gave me moments earlier to want to go running after him." Locke looked down at the ground, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor he was staring at.

"He kissed you?" Sojourner said incredulously. Images of Spectre giving Locke a full blown smooch on the lips filled his mind and he quickly shoved them aside.

"Just a peck on the cheek," Locke said, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second from the stares he was receiving from his family. "Spectre was in some feral state of mind and I had to promise that I wouldn't touch the cappuccino maker so he would leave it. I was only thinking about protecting my life," Locke added hastily.

"Please tell me you destroyed the machine," Thunderhawk said in almost a pleading tone of voice.

"Um, no," replied Locke.

"What," said Thunderhawk softly.

"All right, everyone calm down," Sabre said. He wanted to diffuse the situation before it became another full blown argument. "We now know that Spectre's had a little too much sugar and caffeine and because of it he's not acting like himself. What we need to do is find our hyperactive elder and restrain him somewhere until his body uses up all that energy. Sojourner, Knuckles said he chased Spectre back to Haven, did he not. Can you locate him within the complex?"

Sojourner turned around and punched some buttons on the control panel. A few seconds later, several security cameras came online, all from different areas of the complex. Sojourner accessed each camera, scanning the various areas within Haven until Spectre was found in the flight deck, taking apart various shuttle crafts. Parts littered the floor.

"It'll take me weeks to get those fixed!' Locke cried, watching the screen in horror.

"Serves you right for keeping mum about his," Thunderhawk muttered. Sabre shot him a dirty look but the older male ignored it.

"Look at all the damage he's caused," Sojourner complained. "He's acting just like Athair."

"I don't act like that, much less make messes," Athair replied. Everyone turned to look at him, faces deadpan.

"Of course not. Everything you've ever done has been figments of our imaginations," Sojourner said sarcastically.

"All right, I admit that I get carried away but it's only for your benefit," Athair said, crossing his arms.

"That's debatable," Sabre muttered. Athair frowned but in reality, given the crazy things he's done to get the Brotherhood's attention, he had no room to speak.

"Enough chatter," Thunderhawk said. "We need to deal with Father before he causes any more trouble."

* * *

Spectre raced from the flight deck down the hall to the conference room. Locke installed too many pieces into those newer shuttles, he'd just have to pull them apart later. Wait, why was he dismantling them? He didn't know and didn't care. His mind couldn't focus and it raced, looking for something to do. Anything to keep the body going. He entered the conference room and looked around. Boring, absolutely boring. There was nothing here for him to do and yet the walls and ceiling were bare and free of obstructions. How enticing. 

"There he goes!" Sabre shouted, pointing down the hall. Spectre had just disappeared in to the conference room.

"After him!" Thunderhawk said. "We can't afford to let him get away from us."

All five men ran to the end of the hall and into the conference room. Thunderhawk, who was in the lead, came to a dead stop upon what he saw. Everyone else crashed into him from behind, almost causing a pileup. There were several grumbles, all of which were silenced when eyes fell upon Spectre.

He had decided that the room was perfect for running around in and it wouldn't have seemed out of the ordinary were he running on the ground floor. Spectre, full of energy as he was, was running in one big circle around the room. He ran up one wall, across the ceiling, down the opposite wall, and across the floor to return to running up the same wall again. He ran in this pattern continuously, not seeming the least exhausted. The five echidnas watched in stunned amazement, their heads following Spectre around the room.

"How the hell is he managing to stay on the ceiling like that?" Sojourner asked.

"It has to be from the sheer speed from which he is moving," Locke replied, not taking his eyes off his grandfather.

All five men watched as Spectre continued to run. Finally, for who knows what reason, Spectre came to a stop to look around. Unfortunately he was in the middle of the ceiling and upon stopping lost the momentum that kept him going and fell head first to the ground. Everyone stared as Spectre picked himself off the ground, looking a little dazed. He shook his head a couple times and looked around again before returning to race along the walls.

"I hope you're getting a good look at this Father," Sabre said. "This is what you look like."

"At least I know what I'm doing when I do these kinds of things," Athair replied with a pout. "Besides, you know I only do it in an attempt to make everyone smile."

"That doesn't change the fact that you make one hell of a spectacle of yourself when you do," Sojourner replied.

"In a good way," Athair mumbled. Did he really look this ridiculous whenever he acted insane? _Maybe I ought to tone things down a little._

"All right Father," Thunderhawk said authoritatively as he stepped forward. "I think it's time you calmed down and stopped running around like a child." Spectre kept running, paying no heed to his son's words. Thunderhawk scowled lightly and stepped into Spectre's path. "I said, give it a re-"

Thunderhawk grunted as Spectre ran him over, leaving the lavender male supine on the floor. While Spectre began his next round over the walls, Thunderhawk sat up, shaking his head. He was about ready to scream at his father when Spectre, having run down the opposite wall, raced forward along his chosen path and ran Thunderhawk over again. Thunderhawk groaned in pain but had enough sense of mind to roll out of the way before Spectre made another round.

Thunderhawk glowered at his sons, all who remained rooted to the spot. He made a silent gesture that said "Well, aren't you going to help me?". No one budged and Thunderhawk sighed before picking himself up from the ground. His sons were obviously all too dumbstruck by the current situation to bother to help. He frowned as his father ran by him again.

"Father!" Thunderhawk bellowed. His scream had the desired effect for it stopped Spectre right in his tracks. Being on the ceiling again though, resulted in the exact same effect that had happened before and once again Spectre crashed to the ground. Thunderhawk wasted no time and seized his father by the front of his robes, bringing the dark furred elder to his height.

"What is the matter with you?" Thunderhawk scolded, slapping his father several times across the face. He hoped it would bring the older male to his senses. "You're acting like a damned fool, like Athair for Edmund's sake!" Athair protested but a quick jab to the ribs from Sabre shut him up. "This is the last time you have a cappuccino, do you hear me? And you're switching to decaf!"

Thunderhawk released his hold and stared at his father, who returned the glare. Nervous silence filled the room as the remaining males watched their fathers stare one another down, fully waiting for and expecting Spectre to beat Thunderhawk senseless any minute. After another minute Spectre made the first move. He stuck out his tongue and razzed Thunderhawk in the face. Before anyone could react, much less blink, Spectre returned to running across the walls.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Thunderhawk, not a one daring to believe what he just witnessed. Spectre giving Thunderhawk a raspberry? The lavender furred male could hardly believe it himself and once the absurdity of the situation sunk in, he exploded.

"No one, but no one gives me a raspberry and gets away with it," Thunderhawk screamed at the top of his lungs. "You've forced my hand father!"

Spectre paid his son no mind but had decided that he'd had enough of the conference room. He immediately turned from his path and raced straight for the door. The remaining four males yelped in alarm and scattered, allowing Spectre to pass freely.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Thunderhawk screeched.

"I'd rather not be a pancake father," Sojourner said.

"Don't you know it's not a good idea to stand in the way of fast moving objects?" said Locke.

Thunderhawk growled, desperately wanting to tell them off but the words necessary to do so escaped him at the moment. A sudden explosion ringed through the halls and Locke went white.

"Please don't tell me," Locke whispered. His eyes were wide with fear.

"I think Grandfather Spectre just found your lab," Sabre moaned.

* * *

Why couldn't he get these wires to connect? Spectre was kneeling down next a machine that had wires exposed. What the machine was for he didn't know or care but the multicolored wires caught his attention and he began playing with them, trying to get the ends to stick together. Occasionally he'd get a burst of electrical current, which would subsequently jolt him as well, but the wires would not remain together. The Brotherhood ran into the lab, this time with Locke in the lead. The latter wailed in panic and ran forward to pull Spectre away from the source of his amusement. 

"Don't touch those!" Locke cried. "You're ruining my transporter!" He grabbed Spectre and pulled as hard as he could but Spectre wouldn't budge. The elder managed to connect the wires again just right, this time sending a jolt of electricity through both men. Locke released his hold and fell back, his fur now sticking up on end.

"I think we should let Grandfather Spectre play with the wires a little longer son," Sabre said as he picked Locke up from the floor.

"But he's destroying it," Locke insisted. Another circuit board exploded as Spectre crossed some more wires. Locke let out another anguished cry and struggled in his father's arms, desperate to get Spectre away from the wires before he did any more damage.

"Don't be foolish Locke," Sojourner said. He reached forward and grabbed one of Locke's arms to help Sabre restrain the younger male. "You get yourself electrocuted along with Spectre."

"Just leave him be," Sabre said as he struggled to maintain his hold on Locke. "Maybe he'll knock himself out."

"But my machine…" Locke whimpered.

"Enough about your damn machine," Thunderhawk said sternly. He had been digging through Locke's pile of tools and now held a sledgehammer in his hands.

"Um Grandfather," Athair said, eyeing the hammer nervously. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Thunderhawk's intentions were. "Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"Nonsense," Thunderhawk sniffed. "This is exactly what I need."

"I don't think Spectre's helmet is that hard," Sabre said.

"Perhaps," Thunderhawk replied. "But the head beneath it most certainly is."

Before anyone else could think of a comeback, Thunderhawk walked up to his father, hammer raised, and in one swift motion brought it down hard against Spectre's head. The others grimaced at the sound of metal against metal.

"That should take care of that," Thunderhawk said with an air of satisfaction. Spectre was on the ground, out cold. "Let's get him to the med-labs and make sure everything is all right."

* * *

"Aside from a rather large bump on his head, Spectre should be just fine." Locke put aside the computer read outs and turned to face his fathers. 

"I'm surprised he's not in worse condition, all things considering," Sojourner replied.

"Well, Spectre is suffering from a mild concussion, which is surprising considering Thunderhawk's heavy-handedness," Locke said, earning him a look from Thunderhawk.

"And he'll also be suffering for a while due to the sharp drop in glucose levels. He should be fine a couple days though."

"Of course he will," Thunderhawk said. "My father's a tough old bastard. He'll be just fine."

"Lucky for you," Sabre replied, frowning. "Was the sledgehammer really necessary?"

Thunderhawk shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

"So what do we tell Spectre when he wakes up?" Athair asked.

"We'll keep the tapes," Thunderhawk replied. "We can show them to him when he wakes up and if we're lucky he'll be so embarrassed he won't touch another cappuccino again."

"Spectre's reaction to all this should be good," Locke said. _And if we're lucky, he won't kill any of us later._

"Until then, I guess I'm in charge," Thunderhawk said with a slight smirk.

"Oh great, now we're really screwed," Locke moaned. Thunderhawk shot him a filthy look. "While we're at it, why don't I just call up the Dark Legion and tell them Haven's all yours." Thunderhawk continued to glare at Locke while everyone else snickered.

* * *

It was a week later when Spectre finally came to his senses. He had awakened a couple days after receiving the hammer to his head but Thunderhawk ordered that he be restrained to the bed until they could be sure Spectre was of sound mind again. Spectre screamed for cappuccinos and screamed even louder when he learned that the cappuccino maker was gone, permanently, but everyone held firm. They couldn't afford to have Spectre on another sugar rush again. 

Spectre yawned as he made his way down the conference room. His memory was fuzzy and he was curious as to what exactly happened several days ago. He heard that he acted like Athair on a sugar rush and he couldn't bring himself to believe that. He, Spectre, act like an immature child? He was far too disciplined for that. He was surprised to see everyone waiting for him when he entered. The events that transpired a week ago must have been something to garner this kind of reaction.

"All right now," Spectre said as he took his seat at the head of the table. "From what I understand, assuming you are all telling me the truth, is that about a week ago I had one cappuccino too many and went on a wild sugar crazed rampage through Haven and Echidnopolis. Is this correct?" Everyone nodded. "Very amusing my sons. Now tell me what really happened."

"I think it's better if we let you see for yourself," Sabre replied. Spectre raised an eyebrow as Sabre clicked a button on a remote, bringing the monitor before them online.

None save Spectre watched. They had all seen this already, having compiled everything together so he could see everything he had done. Spectre's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched himself guzzle cappuccino after cappuccino. He watched as he ran amok through the city, attacking several coffee shops and drinking them dry. He watched as Knuckles chased him all over Angel Island, the latter screaming obscenities the whole time. _I'm going to have to have a talk with Knuckles about that. _He watched as he ran back into Haven and took apart machines and ran wild through the conference room only to later on start playing with wires in Locke's lab.

"I think he's seen enough," Thunderhawk said, turning off the screen. Spectre's eyes were still on it, in absolute disbelief over what he had seen. Everyone else's eyes were on Thunderhawk. They knew exactly why Thunderhawk didn't want Spectre to see the rest but Spectre didn't notice. All he could think of was that is sons were telling the truth. He had acted just like Athair. Dear Edmund, he was never going to live this humiliation down.

"So, what happened?" Spectre asked, his voice barely a whisper. "When did this finally end?"

"Oh, that's the interesting part," Sabre said, giving Thunderhawk a wicked smirk.

Thunderhawk stiffened and gave Sabre a glare. _Don't you even think about it, _he screamed into Sabre's mind.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Spectre. "I want to know what happened. Play the rest of the tape."

"Basically, your glucose levels bottomed out and you collapsed," Thunderhawk said, trying to remain calm. Spectre stared at his son. Thunderhawk was hiding something, he could tell and after watching him slap him on the monitor, Spectre knew that there was something Thunderhawk didn't want him to see.

"Play the rest Sabre," Spectre commanded.

"As you wish," Sabre said, pressing the button.

* * *

"Hard headed am I? You're a fine one to talk child!" 

Spectre was fuming. Thunderhawk was waving his hands in front of him, trying his best to soothe Spectre's now irritated nerves. After watching Thunderhawk clock him along side the head with a sledgehammer, Spectre just about lost it. He glowered at his son and Thunderhawk decided it would be safer if he disappeared from the room all together. No sooner had he bolted for the door than Spectre was right behind him. Thunderhawk raced for the elevators, hoping that once he exited Haven, he could hide from his father in the nearby woods. Fate however was not on his side and Spectre cut off his only escape route.

"I swear Father, it was for your own good!" Thunderhawk insisted. "I never would harm you, you know that. I was desperate to save you from yourself. Surely you can see what kind of damage you were causing!" He backed up a few paces from Spectre but could go no further. The rest of the Brotherhood, eager to see how this would play out, stood in the hallway and Thunderhawk felt certain that they weren't going to allow him to escape.

"I fail to see how a hammer to the head would be for my own good," Spectre snarled. The sudden rise in blood pressure was giving him a headache but he ignored it.

"It was the only thing I could think of on such short notice, and with what I had at my disposal. Besides, everyone else was too busy watching you embarrass yourself to bother to help!" Four pairs of eyes narrowed at Thunderhawk's comment.

"I believe I mentioned the use of a hammer to be unnecessary," Athair said.

"We were trying to think of a nonviolent solution to this problem," Sabre said.

"I believe you've been contradicted," Spectre said.

"They just have it in for me," Thunderhawk said, silently cursing his grandsons. "Sojourner, tell Father that I never meant him any real harm."

"Sure," Sojourner said gladly. "Thunderhawk only hit you with the hammer because he was pissed off and he liked having you out of the way for a while because he likes being in charge."

Spectre raised and eyebrow and smirked at Thunderhawk in a "Well, what do you have to say to that?" kind of manner. Thunderhawk growled and turned to face his treacherous offspring.

"Et tu, sweet child of mine?" Thunderhawk said, glaring murderously at Sojourner.

"You bet your lavender butt me too," Sojourner said with a smirk.

Thunderhawk lunged for his son but was stopped short by hands on his spines. Spectre yanked and pulled a protesting Thunderhawk back towards him.

"I dare say some punishment is in order," Spectre said. The level tone of his voice sent chills down Thunderhawk's spine. Spectre tugged again and dragged Thunderhawk to the elevators. "I believe the Badlands need some watching. You are to stay there for the next week and you are not to come home before then, is that clear?"

"Bt Father, the Badlands are inhospitable and the wildlife," Thunderhawk said. He struggled in his father's grip.

"Is that clear son?" Spectre said again. His tone told Thunderhawk that any kind of disobedience would result in pain in suffering for the next year.

"Yes father," Thunderhawk replied. Spectre released him and he sulked to the elevator, not bothering to look at anyone as he left.

"I don't know what to do with him sometimes," Spectre said, his comment directed at no one in particular.

"Um Grandfather," Sabre said. "Not that I'm disagreeing with what you've done, but you do know what time of the year it is right?" Spectre looked at him, his face registering no expression. "It kind of a mating season for the Bear Pack down there and the males tend to get a little… aggressive, if you know what I mean."

Spectre's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Oh dear, I forgot." The others exchanged nervous glances. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a headache and would like to lie down."

"Remind me to never piss him off," Sojourner said to Sabre as Spectre disappeared from sight.

"You'll do it even with reminding," Locke replied. Sojourner growled and said nothing.

"Father, where are you going?" Sabre asked. Athair was on his way down the hall.

"Oh, I figured I'd watch Spectre's little sugar induced wild spree. It was funny and since Spectre's in his room and I have nothing better to do…"

Sojourner, Sabre, and Locke exchanged looks as Athair made his way back to the conference room. They did have nothing else to do at the moment and the whole scenario was funny. They raced down the hall after Athair to share in Spectre's humiliation.


	4. Pleasures of the Flesh

_I now have to rate this collection 'R' because of what happens in this chapter and also because of content coming in a later chapter. It's all in good fun though, even if the guys suffer a bit for it. I do not own Dimitri or the Brotherhood, they belong to Archie. Mali-Ka, however, is my creation, you can't steal her._

* * *

"We are not having this conversation again father!" Locke the echidna yelled for what felt like the five millionth time in his life.

Sabre sighed. "We wouldn't have to have these conversations if you'd just listen to me. Is it that hard to want to even associate with another female?"

"Of course it isn't," Locke growled. His father's assumptions that he had issues because he didn't take an active interest in women offended him. "I just haven't felt the desire to move on. I'm content being a bachelor."

"Fine, don't remarry," Sabre replied. "But could you at least find one to, I don't know, get a little intimate with?"

"Father!" Locke stared at the older male in shock. "You're starting to remind of Grandfather Sojourner and it's scaring me."

"Look, all I want to know is that you feel the desire, even just once in a while. I do," Sabre said and Locke's face soured. He didn't want to hear that, especially from his father of all echidnas. "I'm sure even Grandfathers Thunderhawk and Spectre have a fantasy or two."

I'm not hearing this," Locke moaned. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head back and forth. "I'm not hearing this."

"Please Locke. Even a passing interest?"

"I'm not continuing this conversation."

Sabre hung his head. He didn't want to even think about it, but Locke's constant refusal to show interest in the opposite sex was beginning to worry him. He didn't want his son to be a libidinous freak like Sojourner, but if he had even a hint that Locke was still interested in women, he'd be content. He knew Locke still fanned flames for Lara-Le, but unless a miracle happened, the two weren't likely to get back together. All he wanted to know was that his son was a normal healthy male in some way, shape, or form, since Locke's behavior all seemed to indicate that he had serious psychological issues.

"I have work to do Father. If you're that interested in women and sex, why not go talk to Sojourner. I'm sure he can entertain you."

Sabre threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, go back to your work. Forget I was ever here."

Sabre turned and left the room and immediately headed for the exit. He needed to get out of Haven. He heard a crunching noise as he left and looked down at his shoe with an aggravated expression.

"Can't you be a little more careful where you leave your inventions?" Sabre scolded. Locke's face went sour again, the idea that one of his precious inventions was broken so callously almost broke his heart. Sabre sighed again, scrapped the pieces off his boot and left the room.

* * *

"Damn it, how many of those am I going to have to go through?" a voice growled. Those little machines, designed to look like little ants, were great for eavesdropping on the Brotherhood's conversations. While he didn't as learn as many secrets as he would have liked, he had heard enough personal conversations to get a good idea of how each member behaved. In fact, he considered himself quite knowledgeable about his nephews psychologically.

Dimitri sat back in his chair, mulling over the previous conversation. Locke was in serious need of help and the fact that he never showed interest in women bothered him just as much as it did Sabre. Could the divorce have had such an effect that Locke shifted interests in the other direction? No, not a member of his family. _Not that there's anything wrong with that_, Dimitri thought as he grabbed his armor, _but my nephews deserve better and I have to keep them on something of a healthy mental state if I'm ever to have something to entertain myself with. Besides, they're family after all and what kind of distant uncle would I be if I didn't help out ever once in a while?_

* * *

Locke was determined to not be bothered after the previous conversation with his father. He locked up the doors leading into his lab and unhooked the sound to the surveillance cameras. He wanted to get rid of them completely but Spectre would have a fit if he did. Spectre insisted that Locke's lab be monitored at all times, especially while Locke was in there working. Locke invented all kinds of crazy things, especially when he was in bad moods, and Spectre wasn't in the mood for surprises, ever.

He began humming to himself a little as he began connecting some wires on a radio clock he was working on for Athair. It was designed to stay clear of body heat, and given Athair's active lifestyle, it was guaranteed to run from Athair whenever the hyperactive echidna got close. The wake up song was one Athair didn't care for (Locke and Spectre hunted for months to find a song Athair wouldn't actually like) and Athair was the type to never leave his alarm on. If Locke was lucky, he could design the thing to stay clear of Athair months on end. The crazy echidna would be spending so much time chasing after it he wouldn't have time to annoy any of them. Spectre was sure to love him for this.

Locke was so content, lost happily in his thoughts of an annoyed Athair, that he was unaware he was being watched. He turned around to fetch some parts from a bench behind him, taking notice of Dimitri, who was standing on the other side.

"Hello Dimitri," Locke said cheerfully. Dimitri nodded back as Locke grabbed the piece he needed and turned back around to work on the clock. No sooner had he turned around than he froze. Locke ran over the previous events in his mind and a couple seconds later he whirled around to see Dimitri, right where he had seen him, confirming to Locke that he had not imagined things.

"What are you doing here?" Locke roared. Locke immediately sent out a telepathic message to his father's that Dimitri was in Haven but found his telepathy blocked. Locke growled at his uncle, who smirked back at him. Locke readied a blast of chaos energy but Dimitri ended that with a quick blow to Locke's head with his staff.

"I'm not here to fight," Dimitri said calmly. Locke rubbed his head and continued to glare at Dimitri. "I'm here to try and help you."

"Help me how?" Locke said warily, still rubbing his head.

"Well, I've been keeping an eye on everyone here in Haven and I've overheard some interesting conversations. Something about you having women troubles?"

Locke groaned. The last thing he needed was for Dimitri to start laying in to him about how wonderful it was to have female companionship. "I don't see why you felt the need to come to me."

"Nephew, is it true you're not taking an interest in women?" Dimitri asked seriously.

"What business is that of yours?" Locke snarled. He was rewarded with another blow to the head. "Quit that."

"Show some respect to your elders," Dimitri said. "Now answer my questions or you'll have a headache to last you a month."

"I already do," Locke muttered. Dimitri raised his staff again and Locke recoiled, a hand on his head. "All right, if you must know, I'm not interested in women."

"Really? So what made you decide to take in interest in all things phallic?"

Locke blinked wide eyed at his nemesis as the words sunk in. Once the initial shock wore off, his temper rose to the surface and took over. "I'm not interested in men, especially not like that!" he snapped, regretting it instantly as his head throbbed.

"Well you said-"

"What I meant is that I'm not interested in starting another relationship with another woman," Locke growled. "Why are you asking me this?"

"What, you're my nephew and it sounds like you have a problem. I just want to help." The look on Locke's face told Dimitri he didn't believe a single word. Dimitri sighed; this was to be expected. "Look, from what I've heard, you're still fanning flame for your ex, are uncomfortable talking to your son about sex, and haven't shown much of an interest in life. Come on, talk to me. Why is this?"

"It's none of your-" Locke stopped short when Dimitri raised his staff yet again. Locke was going to have a massive dent in his head in Dimitri clocked him again. Dimitri shook the staff a little, as though he was asking Locke if he wanted more. Locke frowned and whined.

"Talk to me Locke," Dimitri insisted. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Fine," Locke grumbled. "I still love my ex and can't really imagine myself with another woman, and I feel a little squeamish talking to my son about anything regarding sex and relationships. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"You mean other than the truth?" Dimitri replied.

"What do you know about the truth?" Locke shot back and was struck across the head again for his efforts. "Please, no more." Locke was certain he was seeing stars now.

"I guess no parent wants to start talking about sex with his child, especially if his own sex life is lacking," Dimitri said thoughtfully. Locke's frown deepened as his glare hardened. "Tell me something, what happened between you and your wife?" Dimitri shook his staff a little to remind Locke to give him a straight answer.

"We just had disagreements about how to raise Knuckles is all." Locke said with a pout.

"And the two of you divorced, right?" Dimitri asked. Locke nodded. "And you haven't shown much interest in women afterward huh? I take it the divorce really affected you, didn't it."

"Yes," Locke replied. He didn't want to give any more information. He didn't even want to be having this conversation with Dimitri. _This must be a cruel joke. My father must have set this up, or even Spectre._

"It sounds like having your whole life fall apart quashed whatever desire you might have had for enjoying it, right?" Locke didn't respond and Dimitri pressed further. "Right? Your wife leaves you and it breaks your heart so badly you're afraid to even get near another female, in fear of having your heart broken."

"I was busy raising Knuckles and taking care of things in Haven," Locke replied. "Yes, the divorce hurt, but I still love Lara. I'll never love another woman."

"Bull," Dimitri muttered under his breath. Locke narrowed his eyes at his obnoxious uncle. Dimitri rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments before his eyes lit up. Locke felt a chill race up his spine. This could not be good.

"You know what you need Locke?" Dimitri asked and Locke shook his head. "You need to get laid."

Locke balked and almost fell to the floor in utter shock. Those were the last words he ever expected to hear from Dimitri's mouth. It wouldn't have been anything of a shock if Sojourner, or even his father, said something like that to him, but Dimitri?

Dimitri nodded, smiling widely. "That's exactly what you need. Given what I've heard and been told, you probably haven't had sex since your marriage went sour and I'm guessing it's been a good fifteen or so years? You just lost a bit of lust for life and a good romp in the sack is just what you need!"

Locke continued to stare at Dimitri, not believing a single word he heard. Dimitri smirked, which looked particularly evil under that blue and gold helmet, and Locke might have shuddered in fear if he wasn't still stunned by Dimitri's words.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to Nekronopolis, and I'm going to see to it that you're taken care of. I know there are a few females in my legion that'd like to bag a Guardian." Dimitri walked around the table to grab Locke and it was then the younger male snapped out of his amazed stupor.

"No, just stay away from me you freak," Locke insisted as he backed away. "I'm not going anywhere, don't even think of touching me!"

"Oh quit being a baby and come here," Dimitri said. He lunged for Locke, who managed to dodge. Dimitri stumbled a little and got his bearings straight quickly. Locke was already past him and to the door, pulling to get it open. In his panic, he forgot he had locked it. After a couple seconds he remembered but he sensed he didn't have time to fight with the lock. He turned to face Dimitri but before he could mount a defensive, Dimitri tackled him to the ground.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," Dimitri said, grunting a little as he picked up a struggling Locke, who was making every effort to gain his freedom. A quick punch along the head from his uncle disoriented Locke momentarily, for his head ached horribly from Dimitri's previous assaults upon it. Dimitri smacked Locke against the head with his staff again, this time knocking the younger male almost senseless. Locke fell to the ground, moaning in pain. He was so dazed that he didn't even fight as Dimitri picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I don't want to go," Locke whined, hands still on his aching head.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this later."

* * *

Sabre headed down the corridor, taking care to steer clear of the commotion coming for the other room. He winced as he heard Athair and Thunderhawk scream in fright and Spectre's furious voice yelling obscenities at them. A few seconds later he heard the pattering of feet running wildly down the halls. He wondered how far the two would get before Spectre caught up with them. _There's never a peaceful day around here. Knuckles is lucky he doesn't live here yet._

He walked into the surveillance room and to Sabre's surprise, he found Sojourner in the chair instead of Locke. Sojourner never sat at surveillance unless he was up to no good or Spectre forced him to. To Sabre's relief though, Sojourner was doing some work this time, monitoring the various areas of the island, not a single woman seen on any of the screens.

"Grandfather Sojourner, this is a surprise," Sabre said. Sojourner turned to face him, a small scowl on his face.

"I am capable of working you know," Sojourner grumbled, looking just a little put out. He was seriously regretting not being more careful about his love for pornography. His family was never going to let him hear the end of it.

"I was only teasing," Sabre said. Sojourner snorted but said nothing more. "Have you seen Locke? I wanted to talk with him again."

"Honestly, no," Sojourner replied. "I was surprised to walk in here and not find him on surveillance. Either he was really hungry and is in the kitchen, or he had an idea for another amazing invention and is in his lab."

"Hmm," Sabre said. Locke was usually extremely predictable and he felt a nagging sense of doom in the pit of his stomach. Sabre brushed it aside, nothing bad could have happened to Locke the short time he was away from Haven. Well, not unless he managed to piss off Spectre or Thunderhawk in such a short period of time but Locke was careful not to, unlike Athair.

"Knowing Locke, he probably thought up of another brilliant idea and is in his lab," Sojourner said.

"That sounds about right," Sabre said. "I'll go see if we can find him there."

Sabre hurried down to the lab. He hoped and prayed Locke wasn't working on anything dastardly this time or Spectre would have his head. The elder still hadn't forgiven Locke for the steam cleaner incident.

"Locke?" Sabre called once he reached the door to the lab. He knew better than to just walk in. Edmund only knew what he was working on at any given time. Sabre frowned when he received no answer and he telepathically sent word to Locke for him to come out and talk.

To Sabre's surprise, Locke wasn't in his lab. There were very few places his son would be, and Sabre sent out a quick telepathic scan to locate Locke, only to discover that his son wasn't in Haven at all. A great emptiness filled Sabre's being. What on Angel Island could have induced Locke to disappear without word to anyone? Every time a member of the Brotherhood left the compound, everyone else had to be aware of it, it was a safety precaution that Spectre insisted upon. With a feeling of dread, Sabre ran off in search of Spectre. Locke disappearing like this was too out of the character for man for it to be ignored.

* * *

Locke sat against the wall of the cell he was in, rubbing his head again. Dimitri had given him an ice pack for his head, leaving it on top of the massive bruise, while he went out to prepare things. Locke was in a daze for the longest time, unable to get his bearings straight as his head continued to throb. After some time the pain subsided and Locke was able to focus himself. He had just enough time to remember what had happened and where he was before Dimitri came back.

"Everything's ready. I have a room for you and everything. Oh, and you'll want this." He thrust a bottle full of liquid into Locke's hands. Locke examined the bottle curiously for a few seconds before looking at Dimitri, who knew exactly what Locke was going to ask. "It's a potion, a special one at that. It helps give you stamina. _A lot _of stamina. I use it all the time and it works wonders." Locke gawked at him and Dimitri smirked in response, "Trust me Locke, you're going to need it."

Dimitri seized Locke by the back of his coat and carried him down the halls and up into a palace. Locke brought his limbs in close around his body, curling up into a fetal position as Dimitri carried him. Being around so many dark legionnaires was extremely uncomfortable. He looked around nervously, noting the elaborate décor as Dimitri carried him further into the palace. After a while he came to a stop in front of a large pair of ornately decorated double doors.

"Now," Dimitri said, earning him Locke's full attention. "I gathered these women together myself. I did a quick survey of the women in the legion and all the women in here are eager for a chance to have sex with a Guardian. Don't worry about being a little out of practice. The ladies in here are more than capable of making up for it."

Locke gulped nervously as the doors opened. Dimitri carried him inside and Locke's jaw dropped in shock. There was a large number of females in the room, all of them looking quite excited.

"Is this our Guardian?" asked a red furred female with black hair.

"Indeed it is Mali-Ka," Dimitri said with a grin. "Now be patient with him ladies, it's been a very long time for him since he last had sex." Locke blushed and shot him a furious look. Dimitri grinned at him and released his hold on Locke, dropping the young male to the floor. Mali-Ka, was one of the first females to reach him. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will," responded several female voices. Dimitri smiled again, looking quite pleased with himself, and turned and left the room.

"You're a cute one," Mali-Ka said running her hands over Locke's chest.

"Um, I uh," Locke stammered. He backed away, dropping the bottle on the floor. Several more females approached and he scooted himself further back.

"Don't be shy, baby," a female with red hair cooed.

Locke quickly found himself surrounded and panicked. He wasn't used to this kind of attention and while he was tempted to use his chaos powers to fight, he didn't like the idea of using any degree of force against women, dark legionnaires or not.

"He's younger than I thought he'd be," said one female.

"I like goatees," cooed another as she ran her fingers through Locke's beard.

"He's so well built to."

"And he has such pretty eyes."

"Your attention, is , uh… flattering," Locke said as he struggled to escape the army of hands that reached for him. "But, uh… I kind of, that is, I mean-"

"Hush now," Mali-Ka said, running a finger down Locke's cheek. "We'll take good care of you."

* * *

"Incredible," Spectre grumbled. He was in surveillance with the rest of the Brotherhood, watching as Dimitri attacked and kidnapped Locke from his lab. "How the hell did he even get in here without setting off the alarms?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Sabre muttered darkly. How dare Dimitri attack his son.

Athair opened his mouth but decided in this particular case he'd keep mum. He didn't want to admit that he was messing with the alarm system because he thought it was too loud whenever it went it off and wanted to adjust the volume. He didn't know he had dismantled it all together and wasn't about to put himself in an early grave by announcing that fact. He wanted to see a few more generations of Guardians if he could help it.

"Are you sure we can even reach the Dark Legions' city?" Sojourner asked.

"We will," Sabre said. "I'm going to get Dimitri online and I swear to Edmund, if he's harmed Locke in any way, shape, or form, he will pay."

"Easy Sabre," Spectre said. "Let's find out what's going on first."

Sabre finally managed to set up a communication signal that was would get through the Legion's firewalls and allow him to reach Nekronopolis. They all waited patiently, if not nervously, as the connection fought to go through. A few seconds later, it did and to their surprise, Dimitri himself answered the call.

"Good thing I decided to keep an eye on incoming calls," he said. From the Brotherhood's perspective, he was sitting on some kind of patio, with a good portion of open space behind him. Some buildings could be seen in the distance and a few Legionnaires were seen wandering around in the background.

"We're only going to ask you once. Where's Locke," Sabre growled.

"That was fast," Dimitri replied. "How'd you find out so quickly?"

"We have surveillance systems inside Haven as well," Spectre said. "Where's my grandson, Dimitri?"

"Well, you saw the tapes, so you should know," Dimitri said, leaning back in his chair.

"We saw you take him. We want to know where in your abdominal city he is." Spectre's voice was hard and it carried a don't-mess-with-me tone.

"He's fine, I swear," Dimitri said, earning him looks of distrust from the Brotherhood. "Oh come on, I'm just trying to help out my nephew, is that so wrong?"

"Help him?" Sabre screamed. "Help him? By torturing him?"

"Torture?" Dimitri replied, sitting up in his chair. He looked extremely put out, if not a little insulted. "I know a lot of men who'd kill to be in Locke's position."

"No one we know is that sick," Thunderhawk huffed.

Dimitri sighed and buried his face in his hands. His behavior seemed unusual for someone who had just kidnapped someone but Spectre knew better than to think lightly of Dimitri's behavior. Besides, Dimitri was well known for his mood swings. The sound of someone screaming was heard. Dimitri ignored it but the it peaked the Brotherhood's interest. They watched the screen intently and in the background saw a male run past. A naked male at that. A few seconds later, quite a number of naked women ran past, obviously chasing after the male that had run by previously. The angered expressions on all the guys changed to incredulous. Dimitri sipped his drink, seemingly unfazed by all the commotion going on behind him.

"Um, Dimitri," Spectre began, not sure he just believed what he saw.

"Oh, that's nothing," Dimitri said nonchalantly. "It happens all the time. Though usually it's the men chasing the women."

Several jaws dropped in response to Dimitri's words. That was _normal_?

"Looks like fun," Sojourner muttered under his breath.

"Put a cork in it son," Thunderhawk grumbled back.

"Right," Spectre said, wanting to clear the image from his head. "We were talking about Locke. Now, we'll ask again, where is he."

"Getting in touch with a side of himself that's been dead for a long time," Dimitri responded. He was reading a paper and he didn't even bother to look at the screen as he responded. Spectre was angered by Dimitri's lack of respect, but he knew better than to expect anything different from him.

He was ready to give their nemesis a piece of his mind when the same male could be heard screaming again. This time though, it seemed familiar.

"Locke?" Sabre whispered. He went stiff, his eyes wide in shock.

The male ran by in the background again and this time they took a good look at him and noticed the white crescent on the male's chest. It was Locke and he was being chased by an army of naked dark legionnaire females. Five jaws dropped in amazement, a coherent thought unable to form in any of their minds.

"Oh for the love of," Dimitri said with a sigh. "I knew I should have locked that door." He turned and yelled out to the group, which by now had attracted a sizable audience.

"Just chain him up already!"

Mali-Ka ran forward to greet Dimitri, breathing heavily. "We're sorry. He managed to slip away from us before we had a chance to chain him down. He's pretty fast." Her eyes caught the screen in front of Dimitri and she focused her attention upon it. "Oh, you must be the rest of the Guardians. You wouldn't happen to know of a way to calm Locke down would you? We'll be worn out before we get a chance to play with him."

Sabre's face paled. Athair had his eyes covered, and Spectre blinked in total astonishment for several seconds, not sure how to respond to those words. Sojourner was too busy staring at her naked chest while Thunderhawk rubbed his temples in annoyance, though he also had an interested eye trained on Mali-Ka's chest as well. Two seconds later, Locke ran by again, the women still on his tail.

"What are you doing to my son?" Sabre screeched.

"Oh, he's yours?" Mali-Ka said, focusing on Sabre. "He's awfully cute, but he's very shy. Are Guardians celibate after having a child or something because he acts like he's not comfortable in a sexual situation at all. Most men would love being in his place."

Athair fainted dead to the floor while Sojourner had himself a little coughing fit.

"Our sex lives aren't up for discussion," Spectre said, now blushing. He realized, with some degree of shame, that he had been staring at the woman a little to intensely himself. Sabre was blushing furiously and even Thunderhawk colored a little.

Locke was heard again and Dimitri took the chains from Mali-Ka's hands. "I'll handle this."

Dimitri left the patio and both Mali-Ka and the Brotherhood watched as he walked around the edge of his property. This took him out of range of the screen though and only Dimitri's voice could be heard.

"All right, that's enough! I knew you'd have some trouble getting in to this but this is ridiculous. You're going to go back to that room and you're going to have sex with each and every one of these females, you understand me?"

"All of them?" Sojourner squeaked.

"Dimitri expects my son to have sex?" Sabre exclaimed. "He might as well ask Knuckles to hand over the Master Emerald while he's at it!"

"What do you think the chains are for," Spectre said, feeling a coldness in his chest. Locke would be lucky to survive this experience. Athair had begun to stir on the floor and slowly sat up as he regained his senses.

Dimitri's voice was heard again. "This is for your own good. Don't you shake your head at me like that. You either cooperate or I'll give you to some of the men in my legion instead." Sabre gasped in horror, and Athair fainted dead away again. Dimitri spoke again. "Yes, some of the men in my legion swing that way and they'll enjoy you just as much as these women if that's what you want."

Mali-Ka suddenly shrieked with joy. "You got the chains on him!"

Dimitri came back, looking pleased with himself. "It's all a matter of using the right kind of persuasion. Now go back to the room and have some fun."

"Thank you Lord Dimitri!" Mali-Ka said as she ran off.

Sabre, Sojourner, Spectre, and Thunderhawk all stared at the screen in dead shock, unable to absorb what was happening even as they saw the group of women running past again, this time carrying a bound Locke in their arms. Dimitri nodded as he watched them run off, smiling contently. He then turned his attention back to the screen, noting his nephews expressions.

"I know, it's extreme, but it'll work. Locke will be much better after this, trust me." Dimitri took his seat again and it was then noticed by the Brotherhood, who had kept it's attention focused on Locke, that he was naked as well.

"Doesn't anyone over there wear any clothes?" Thunderhawk rumbled.

"Only while working," Dimitri replied, as if it was nothing.

"Look, I don't think my son can handle that kind of attention," Sabre said, his tone pleading. "Please, just give him back to me."

"You can have him back after the ladies are satisfied."

"Can't they just find men in the legion to please them?" Spectre asked.

"I promised them sex with a Guardian and they're going to have sex with a Guardian." Dimitri insisted.

"What about me?" Sojourner said. He shoved Sabre to the side, so he could sit in front of the screen. "I'm a Guardian and I'm willing!"

"Give it a rest Sojourner," Spectre said sternly.

"Locke is the one who needs the help," Dimitri replied.

"I need help too!" Sojourner cried.

"That's enough Sojourner!' Spectre roared. Sojourner gave Spectre a hurt look.

"How is allowing a bunch of women rape my son going to help him?" Sabre shrieked.

"It's not rape if one's willing." Dimitri took another sip of his drink.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Locke isn't all that willing," Spectre said. What he wouldn't have given to be able to reach through the screen and throttle Dimitri.

"He is too, he just doesn't know it. Once he starts getting into the rhythm of things, he'll be having so much fun he won't know what he was worrying about." Dimitri picked up his paper again.

"Look, Dimitri, we just want Locke back," Spectre said wearily.

"Like I said, you can have him back later. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a little peace and quiet." Dimitri reached forward and a second later the connection was lost.

No one said anything for several minutes. The wildness of the whole scenario was still sinking in.

"Maybe I should join the Dark Legion, Sojourner mumbled. "At least they have fun."

That woke everyone up. Spectre responded immediately with a slap against Sojourner's head. The green vested male protested and gave Spectre an angry look.

"Would it kill you to give the libido a rest for one day Grandson?" Spectre screamed.

"You don't have to yell." Sojourner pouted and turned away from his angry grandfather.

"Maybe we should just let him indulge himself," Thunderhawk said with a sigh. Spectre gave him an incredulous look. "Well, at least it'd shut him up for a while."

"What should I do?" Spectre asked. "Let him have our back up funds and buy himself all the sex he could ever want?"

"Can I?" Sojourner said, looking at Spectre hopefully.

"No!" Spectre shouted. Sojourner pouted again and went to sulk in a corner of the room.

"Why couldn't Dimitri have taken Sojourner instead?" Sabre moaned. "At least then we wouldn't be having a problem and everyone would be happy."

"Because Dimitri likes to wreak havoc whenever he does something."

"So what do we do?" Thunderhawk inquired.

"We have to save Locke," Sabre said, standing up.

"No, we'll leave him," Spectre said quietly. Thunderhawk and Sabre turned to Spectre, amazed at what just came out of his mouth. Even Sojourner looked as stunned.

"Leave him?" Sabre squeaked.

"The ladies are willing and it probably would do Locke the world of good," Spectre replied. Honestly, he was too tired to care and as far as he was concerned, the whole ordeal might give Locke some much needed confidence.

"Are you feeling well Father?" Thunderhawk asked. He placed a hand on Spectre's forehead, which the black furred male swatted away in annoyance.

"I'm fine. Besides, at least Athair's out for a while. I might actually enjoy some peace and quiet for a change."

* * *

Locke whimpered as several pairs of hands fondled him. He was back in the room and chained down to the bed, spread-eagle, and he knew that this time he wasn't getting away. He didn't have anything against the women and was flattered by their interest but he wasn't sure about having wild sex with them. A part of him felt like he was cheating on Lara, even though she was married to another man.

"Relax," Mali-Ka said softly. She reached down and began to fondle Locke between the legs. Locke blushed and averted his eyes.

"I think he's nervous."

"He's so cute."

"If I didn't know he already had a son, I'd swear he was a virgin."

"Ladies, I'm flattered, really," Locke said nervously. "I'm just not sure about this. I mean, we Guardians don't really focus on this kind of thing." His breath caught in his throat as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through him.

"See, he likes it."

"I can't believe he's gone so many years."

"Are Guardians required to be celibate or what?"

"No!" Locke exclaimed. "We just have better things to focus on."

"Better things?" Mali-Ka said. She increased the intensity of her ministrations, earning her a moan from Locke. "I think you guys just don't know how to appreciate a good thing."

Locke gulped, feeling the heat of his blush. He was sure his face was as red as his fur. Fingers continued to stroke and tease him and Locke could feel his heart racing. One part of him screamed that this was wrong while another part of him yearned to surrender and indulge himself.

"Well, I think it's time we showed you how to have a little fun," Mali-Ka said with a wink as she climbed on top of him.

* * *

It was several hours later and the Brotherhood was gathered back in surveillance again. Athair had finally regained consciousness but he wasn't as hyper as usual. The reality of the situation shocked him so much, he didn't know what to think or how to act. Spectre was grateful for Athair's now subdued nature for a change, even if it came at Locke's expense. Sabre had been busy, working on the satellite system so they could get a peek into Dimitri's palace. Sabre was desperate to see how Locke was doing even though Sojourner told him the only thing he'd see was Locke getting busy with a bunch of women. Sabre almost had a heart attack on the spot and Thunderhawk had to smack Sojourner along side the head again.

"Well?" Spectre asked. He spent the past several hours meditating and decided that there was no fighting this. Besides, he knew his grandson could benefit greatly from this wild scenario. And as much as he hated to admit it, a small part of him felt jealous.

"I think I have it," Sabre said. He got out from under the control panel and settled himself back in the chair. "Now I know why not having Locke around is a bad thing. Fixing these machines can be a real pain."

"We need to work on that," Spectre said. He received several confused stares and Spectre explained, "We can't have Locke as the only mechanical genius here. If something happened to him, we need to be able to work on the systems in here as well, including enhancements and updates."

"Let's not think like that," Athair said. "Locke's coming back."

"Of course he is Father," Sabre said as he turned on the system. To his delight the screen showed different areas of the city. He began scanning for Locke.

"One wouldn't think the Dark Legion was an evil organization from the way their city works," Thunderhawk mused as he watched the screen.

"I still can't believe a majority walk around barely clothed," Spectre muttered.

No one said anything as Sabre continued to scan. The system worked it's way to the palace, scanning through the halls, finding nothing. Sabre growled in annoyance, not able to fight the fear he felt. What if his son was hurt, or tortured, or worse? The fear subsided when the system gave a small beep.

"Ha, we found him," Sabre cried with delight. He punched a button and what came on screen dropped every jaw in the room for the second time that day.

Locke was lying on a large bed, curled up comfortably on his side, sleeping. The woman that was introduced as Mali-Ka was sleeping right next to him, an arm around him. Several other females slept close to Locke and the rest were spread out around the oversized bed, all of them resting peacefully. What was even more amazing, at least to the Brotherhood, was the huge grin plastered on Locke's face.

"H-he… he," Sabre stammered. "He actually did it."

"Judging from the look on his face, I'd say he enjoyed himself too," Athair said. He might have fainted if he wasn't glued to the screen. Athair was always a gentleman but the sight of his grandson sleeping happily amongst a myriad of naked females was almost unbelievable. He couldn't turn his eyes away, so amazed as he was, that he didn't even completely register the erotic nature of the scene.

Spectre stared, astounded, by what he saw. Never in his life did he ever expect to see something like this. He heard a chuckle from beside him and he cast a glance to his right. Thunderhawk had his head down, eyes closed and arms crossed, and he looked extremely amused. He opened his eyes and caught Spectre's, who he knew was wondering what he was finding so amusing. Thunderhawk motioned to his right with his head, his grin widening. Spectre leaned forward to see around Thunderhawk and saw immediately what had amused his son so. If echidnas could turn colors, Sojourner would have been dark green. Spectre smiled in spite of himself. The sheer jealousy reflecting in Sojourner's eyes was priceless.

"It almost makes you want to eat your heart out, doesn't it?" Thunderhawk said. He was snickering now and Sojourner turned hateful eyes towards his father.

"It only happened because Dimitri insisted," Sojourner said, his voice ripe with envy. Everyone turned amused glances towards him. They all knew Sojourner would kill to be in Locke's position.

"It's all right son," Thunderhawk said. "We can't all have what we want."

Sojourner growled and stomped out of the room in rage. Thunderhawk burst in laughter, falling to the floor on his knees, his body shaking. Oh, that was worth every bit of trouble he suffered at Sojourner's hands.

* * *

Locke slowly opened his eyes. He had the most unusual dream, for him anyway, and he couldn't understand why he'd dream something that would be better found running through Sojourner's mind. Not that it mattered, it was an enjoyable dream, even if it did start off a little weird. Even better was the fact that he hadn't slept so heavily in a long time. After a few more seconds, Locke's mind fully awoke and it was then he remembered what had happened? Kidnapped by Dimitri, given to a horde of horny females, and then… and then….

Locke rolled over on his back. He really did it. A huge grin spread across his face. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"Morning handsome," Mali-Ka cooed. She smiled lovingly at Locke, running her fingers down his neck.

"Um, morning," Locke replied. A couple other females were awake and they too were cuddling up to Locke. This time however, he didn't bother to get away.

"I told you you'd have fun," Mali-Ka said, smirking. Locke blushed.

He remained silent, not knowing what to say or do from this point when the doors opened and Dimitri walked in. He smiled at the sight before him and gave Locke a knowing grin.

"I told you it'd be for your own good," Dimitri said, still smirking.

"All right, I admit it, it was good. Fun. Err, well, you know."

"You need to work on expressing yourself better," Dimitri commented. "Still, I'm proud of you nephew. I was hoping you wouldn't have to be kept in chains the entire time." Locke flushed furiously at that last comment.

"He really got into it," Mali-Ka said. "After a couple times we finally let him loose and he took over pretty well from there."

Dimitri nodded. "I knew he would. It was just a matter of reawakening those long forbidden desires."

"You mean you watched!" Locke shrieked. He was so shocked, and ashamed that his uncle watched him make out with a bunch of women. He suddenly felt like he had starred in a porno flick for his uncle's twisted amusement and he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow in humiliation.

"Well, I had to make sure things were going all right. I was hoping I wouldn't have to come in and help out and fortunately I didn't." Locke's face contorted into horror and he buried his head further into the pillow.

"Anyway, I hate to disappoint you ladies, but I need to send him home," Dimitri said, his words earning a few saddened protests. "I know, I'd let you keep him but the Guardians are going to declare war at this rate if I don't give him back. However, you can all bath together if you want. I'll be back for him in a couple hours."

Dimitri turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Locke and several giddy females. He watched? Locke was still so shocked by that revelation that he didn't even noticed as he was lead away to the spa.

* * *

Sabre walked into the kitchen, looking like he hadn't slept in days. While Locke appeared unharmed, he still couldn't believe what had happened to his son. This was sure to affect him in some way, change him. Sabre came up with all kinds of scenarios in his mind, from Locke becoming a broken man, never wanting to leave Haven again, all the way to the other extreme, which was turning into another Sojourner. Sabre shuddered at that last thought. Haven didn't need two extreme perverts.

"Please don't tell me your were that worried about Locke?" Spectre said. Thunderhawk was with him at the table and Athair, to Sabre's horror, was cooking. "He seemed fine to me. I don't think he's going to be any different than he was when he first left."

"Well, maybe at best, he's loosened up a little," Thunderhawk said.

"I just didn't think such a thing was possible. I mean Locke wasn't designed to have sex with a bunch of women. His personality isn't suited to it." Sabre said, looking still for excuses.

"I don't think you give Locke enough credit," Spectre said. "He may not be used to it but I think even he can handle a little frolicking once in a while."

"He sure looked happy," Thunderhawk said. Athair came by and placed a plate in front of him and he eyed it warily. Athair's cooking left much to be desired. However, this time, the food looked extremely edible.

"Grandson," Spectre said, eyeing the food just as cautiously. "This looks good for a change. What did you do?"

"I made a special breakfast. I'm in such a happy mood and when Locke gets back, I'm making him a special dinner to celebrate!" Athair bounced happily back to the stove.

The three men at the table exchanged glances, not sure what to make of Athair's words.

"Celebrate what?" Sabre exclaimed.

"Why, Locke finally learned to love women again. I was afraid he never would again after Lara-Le." Athair took on a dreamy kind of look.

"Um, Athair," Spectre said, not sure how he was going to explain things to Athair. "There's a difference between being in love and making love."

"I know that," Athair replied, shaking his spatula at Spectre in a scolding manner. "What I mean is that Locke is finally in touch with his male instincts. He's no longer afraid to approach a woman. Maybe now Sabre can finally convince him to find a second wife!"

Sabre perked up at that. If that was true, if Locke was comfortable around women again, then getting Locke to remarry would be easy. There may be hope for his son yet!

"Let's wait and see how Locke is doing when he finally comes back," Spectre said. He was curious himself to see how Locke would be changed because of this.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about dinner Athair?" Thunderhawk asked, watching Athair move about.

"Of course it isn't! This must be special. I was thinking of taking him out to eat, but I can't," Athair replied. He grabbed several bags of vegetables, dropping them all promptly to the floor. Spectre sighed as peas rolled across the floor.

"Because you being out in public is a bad thing," Thunderhawk said.

"No, because our extra funds are missing," Athair said matter-of-factly.

Spectre froze, as did Thunderhawk and Sabre.

"Did you say our money is missing?" Spectre whispered. Those extra funds were meant for emergencies, as well the occasional fun thing for the Brotherhood.

"Yes I did."

"How could it be missing?" Spectre asked, his voice rising with shock and anger.

Thunderhawk groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'll give you three guesses Father, but you're only going to need one."

Spectre looked at him blankly for a couple seconds, his mind racing for an answer, and suddenly it dawned on him. The other three males, knowing what was coming, covered their ears as Spectre's rage boiled inside him until it exploded verbally, echoing off the walls of Haven.

"_Sojourner!"_

* * *

Dimitri chuckled to himself as he walked down the halls. The look on Locke's face when he learned Dimitri watched him was so worth that revelation. If there was one thing his great nephews were good for, it was teasing. Perhaps that was why he had allowed them to live for so long.

_Speaking of nephews, I think I have another one in the vicinity._

It didn't feel like Spectre, and the Guardian was alone, but Dimitri couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to find his way to the city in the first place. He took care to make sure it was well guarded and hidden from any surprise attacks. His guards must have been too aroused by the chase yesterday to have done much else. Dimitri made tracks for the entrance and was mildly surprised to see Sojourner there, with a bag no less.

"Look, I said I'd return Locke to you when my ladies were done with him," Dimitri said.

"I'm not here for Locke," Sojourner growled. Dimitri smirked, he had a feeling Sojourner was gnawing at his heart. "I came because I want to help the women of your legion."

"You do?" Dimitri asked, groaning inwardly. He should have seen this coming.

"Yes. I figure that if they want a Guardian, they can have me, for as long as they want."

"They already had Locke," Dimitri replied. Sojourner stiffened a little, and pouted.

"Only because they had no choice," he replied.

"They had plenty of choice. Locke was the one who got thrown into it. A situation he learned to appreciate rather quickly, if you get my drift." Dimitri smiled wickedly.

"Locke couldn't appreciate feminine beauty if it came up and gave him a-"

"All right already!" Dimitri shouted. He took a couple of breaths to calm down before speaking again. "Look, Locke needed help. You don't. Now go away."

"I've got money. Several thousand actually," Sojourner said proudly, holding out the bag. He didn't know how Spectre managed to stash away such a fine amount. He also knew Spectre was going to kill him for it but if he could get a few days worth of wild sexual passion for it, he'd die happy.

"If there's one thing the women in my legion are not, it's for sale."

"Please, Uncle Dimitri, please." Sojourner gave Dimitri his most pleading look. He had seen Athair do it and it seemed to work wonders on Sabre.

Dimitri sighed and slumped a little. "I don't know how many of my women would be interested in you. If they even are, I promised them a young Guardian."

"Hey, I look pretty young and have a good amount of stamina to boot." Sojourner turned away, looking offended.

"I don't care, the answer is still no."

"All right fine. How about I just do it with anyone who's still horny."

"I said-" Dimitri started before closing his mouth. An evil idea came to mind suddenly. "Anyone horny?"

"Yes, anyone!"

Dimitri thought about it for a couple seconds. The extra money would be nice and he knew a way to satisfy a few put out members of his legion.

"All right," Dimitri said, snatching the bag from Sojourner. "Follow me."

Sojourner followed eagerly as Dimitri walked down the streets and into a large building. It was dark and didn't look inviting but this was the home of the Dark Legion and Sojourner was too interested in the prospect of getting laid to think about it. He followed Dimitri down some narrow corridors, wondering where the ladies were when Dimitri came to a stop in front of a couple doors.

"Here you go nephew, these guys are as horny as they come."

"Guys?" Sojourner replied in confusion as Dimitri shoved him through the door.

Sojourner fell to the ground, having lost his balance from Dimitri's push. Sojourner coughed and gave Dimitri a stern look before turning his eyes to focus on who was in the room. He gasped in shock and his jaw dropped when he saw a bunch of men, big men, all around the room, and some of them were looking at him with a little too much interest.

"Here you go fellas," Dimitri said, gesturing to Sojourner. "He was looking for a good time and who better to show him than you?"

"This isn't what I meant!" Sojourner shouted. He scrambled to his feet quickly and faced Dimitri. "I think you understand that I was looking for females!"

"Hey, you said anybody horny," Dimitri replied. "You didn't specify a gender."

"That's low!" Sojourner screeched. "That's cruel! That's downright inhumane!"

"Well, what did you expect from me?" Dimitri replied. He turned and left immediately. Sojourner moved to follow but came to stop when he felt a hand on his tail.

"Not bad," the male said approvingly. Sojourner froze for a couple seconds before covering his tail with his hands and whirling around to face the offender.

"Don't touch that!" Sojourner said angrily. "That's personal you know."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here."

"I was tricked. Hoodwinked!" Sojourner took a few steps back as more men approached him. He was in big trouble.

"I think we need to teach our friend here a lesson. One I think he'll like." Several of the men smiled and Sojourner paled. With a scream he turned tail and ran from the room full speed, the entire group right behind him, all of them shouting for him to come back and have a little fun.

Dimitri snickered as he heard Sojourner's screams. _Serves him right. _He began counting the money in the bag, thinking about everything he could treat himself to. _Talk about an easy score._

* * *

Thunderhawk, Sabre, and Spectre were all waiting at Haven's entrance. Dimitri had called a couple hours ago to let them know Locke was due back and the group was eager to greet him at the door. They had asked about Sojourner and all they got in response was a wicked grin from Dimitri and were told that he was getting what he paid for.

A quick view with surveillance later showed Sojourner running wildly through the city with a bunch of half naked men after him. After what happened with Locke, everyone was much too overwhelmed to really want to get involved. Athair was left to keep an eye on Sojourner while everyone else waited around the elevators. After some time, Athair came floating down the halls.

"Please, please tell me they caught him," Spectre said.

"Father!" Thunderhawk exclaimed, giving Spectre an angry look.

"Nope, he got away," Athair said happily. Thunderhawk released a sigh of relief.

"Pity," Spectre said half heartedly. Thunderhawk growled at his father.

"Look, I know Sojourner was wrong for taking our money like that but to be forced to have to endure that?" Sabre gave Spectre an astonished look.

"It'd serve him right," Spectre grumbled.

"Really, Father," Thunderhawk huffed. "Even Sojourner doesn't deserve that."

"Maybe not, but he is going to pay for giving our money to Dimitri." Spectre leaned against the wall, plotting revenge when the elevator doors pinged. Everyone's attention was focused on them and a couple seconds later, Locke came walking through.

"Locke!" Sabre screamed. He ran forward and embraced his son in a crushing hug. "Oh Locke!" Sabre cried into his son's shoulders. "My poor precious child. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Did they abuse you? Talk to me, my son!"

Locke blinked stupidly, caught so wildly off guard that he couldn't make sense of his father's reaction. He looked around the room for some kind of clue from his grandfathers.

"In other words, how are you feeling after your romp with the Dark Legion?" Spectre asked with a perverse smirk and Locke paled.

"You know?" he whispered. Bad enough that Dimitri had watched but if his father's had seen even half of what had happened.

"We saw everything on the surveillance monitors!" Athair exclaimed and Locke fainted on the spot. Everyone gasped in shock, eyes wide. That's the last reaction anyone would have expected from Locke.

"Son! Son!" Sabre exclaimed. He shook Locke's limp body and received no response.

Athair panicked and began giving Sabre orders. "Lay him down. He needs mouth to mouth! Give him air. Get some bandages!"

"Everybody calm down!" Spectre roared. Sabre and Athair both shut up and gave Spectre their full attention. "Now, let's get him to sick bay and make sure he hasn't suffered any kind of trauma. And no more blurting out random orders."

Sabre picked Locke up gently and ran quickly with him to the medical wing with everyone close behind. He laid Locke down on a bed and began running the necessary tests.

"Oh Grandfather," Athair wailed. "This is worse than we thought!"

"I'll kill Dimitri," Sabre growled.

"Relax, I think Locke just fainted from shock is all." Spectre watched the proceedings carefully. In their current state of minds, both Athair and Sabre were more harmful to Locke than those women.

"Shock from what?" Sabre asked.

"Well, thanks to Athair's wonderful choice of words, Locke probably thinks we watched him have sex with those women," Thunderhawk replied. He gave Athair a withering look. Sabre and Athair looked at him, then each other, and then thought about his words.

"Now that you mention, it did kind of come out that way," Sabre said thoughtfully.

"But that's not what I meant," Athair replied and he was given several annoyed looks.

"With you, one never knows," Spectre replied.

"He's coming to," Thunderhawk said, motioning towards Locke.

The young male stirred on the bed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Easy Locke, you're all right," Sabre said soothingly. His father's voice brought Locke back to reality and he paled immediately.

"Relax Locke," Spectre said. "Athair was exaggerating. We didn't see anything." Locke turned his eyes towards his dark grandfather and only blinked at him. Spectre sighed.

"We know what happened Locke, Dimitri told us," Thunderhawk said and Locke winced.

"We're not mad at you Locke," Spectre said but he could see it did little to calm his grandson down. "We did see you running from a bunch of naked women and we did see all of you asleep in a large bed, but we didn't see more than that."

Locke's face contorted, looking as thought he was about to cry. His bottom lip trembled, and he stared at the ceiling, horror reflecting in his eyes.

"Son, it's all right. You can talk to us. We just want to know that you're all right physically, mentally, and emotionally." Sabre patted his son's cheek, trying to keep him from going into some kind of stupor.

"He's right Grandson," Spectre said in the most soothing manner possible. He was afraid they were doing more harm to Locke than Dimitri did. He reached forward and patted his grandson's head gently. "We don't blame you for anything, I even think it might have been good for you. We just want to make sure you're doing all right." This appeared to calm Locke down.

Everyone waited quietly for several minutes while Sabre continued to care for Locke. The young male looked at his fathers and he could sense concern from them but not anger. Not even a hint of it. No disgust, no anger, nothing. All he could pick up was worry for his own well being.

"How are you feeling?" Spectre asked again.

"I'm… feeling fine," Locke replied slowly.

"All right, that's a start. Now tell us how you are doing. How did this whole experience make you feel Locke, and answer me honestly."

"Honestly?" Locke replied nervously. Spectre nodded.

"Please son," Sabre pleaded. "We can't do anything to help you if you're not honest. Do you need counseling? Has this affected your mentally in any way?"

Locke looked back and forth between his fathers and he realized what was going on. They thought he was traumatized and was expecting him to act like a emotional wreck. He could only begin to imagine what Spectre's idea of therapy was and the very thought of Athair trying to help him overcome such a "horrifying" experience frightened him more than an insane Dimitri.

"I'm fine," Locke said. He sat up quickly, and his vision swam. He moaned and Sabre had his hands on Locke's arms, helping the younger male to lie back down.

"Define fine," Spectre replied.

"Well, I…" Locke said, not sure if he wanted to tell his fathers the truth. They looked at him expectedly, waiting for some kind of response. He knew they'd dig at him until they learned the truth, to make sure he was in good health if nothing else. "I, actually, kind of enjoyed it." Locke blushed and averted his eyes.

Everyone starred at him. Those weren't the words any of them were expecting to hear, not from Locke. Not from stubborn, emotionally repressed Locke.

You enjoyed it?" Spectre asked, his tone was curious. Locke nodded his head.

"No feelings of regret? No feelings of violation?" Thunderhawk asked, his interest also peaked. Locke shook his head.

"So, you're not afraid of women?" Athair asked. Locke shook his head. "You're not afraid of sex?" Locke shook his head again. "You think you might do it again? Maybe with another woman?"

The others balked at Athair's line of questioning but the bigger shock came when Locke nodded in response. Sabre about had a fit. He grabbed Locke by the shoulders and turned his son towards him. Locke looked at his father in surprise as Sabre began questioning him.

"You really did enjoy it. You still enjoy women? Maybe one day you'd actually date or even find a wife? You liked it?"

"Ye-yes," came Locke's nervous reply. Sabre's shock melted into relief and then tears of joy. He threw his arms around his son, crying in delight.

"Praise Dimitri!" Sabre yelled happily. Spectre almost fell over from a heart attack and Lockewent numb with shock.

"Sabre!" Thunderhawk said in shock. Sabre's outburst almost keeled him over.

"He really did know what he was doing," Sabre said as he cried tears of joy. "My son is a man after all!"

"Father!" Locke yelled, his senses finally returned to him.

"Oh Grandson!" Athair said. He raced to Locke's other side, knocking Spectre aside as he wrapped his arms around his grandson. "You really do like women. We were beginning to think you were gay!"

"Grandfather!" Locke yelped.

"We're going to celebrate!" Sabre said. Locke sat, completely stunned, wondering what the hell there was to celebrate about.

Spectre sighed and hung his head. The insanity had returned. Thunderhawk didn't know what to make of the situation either and Spectre was about to tell everyone to mellow out when he sensed his other son approaching. _Oh goody, I finally can get my hands on him._

Sojourner entered sick bay looking worn out, panting heavily. Spectre fixed him with a cold stare and Sojourner's knees immediately buckled. Thunderhawk approached his son and helped him to his feet.

"Are you all right child?" Thunderhawk asked, looking his son over for any signs of abuse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Scared for life, but fine." Sojourner replied. He noticed Locke was back and was being smothered by Sabre and Athair. "What happened here?"

"We just found out that Locke enjoyed it!" Athair shouted.

"What normal male wouldn't?" Sojourner exclaimed. The way they went on about this, they were acting like it was a big deal. Then again, this was Locke they were talking about, so actually was.

"Sojourner, I want you to explain something to me," Spectre said. Sojourner gulped. "Where's the money?"

"What money?" Sojourner asked, playing innocent. Spectre narrowed his eyes and Sojourner knew he wasn't getting away with this.

"We already know what happened," Thunderhawk said, giving his father a look that said not to push this.

"I want to hear it from his own mouth," Spectre said, his eyes fixed on Sojourner.

"Dimitri tricked me out of it!" Sojourner insisted. "He promised me women and he gave me to a bunch of men instead!" He clamped his hands to his mouth when he realized he just blurted out the one thing he didn't want Spectre to know.

Spectre just glared at him and Sojourner felt his stomach flip flop. He was toast, he just knew it. Quicker than he could blink, Spectre seized him by his spines and pulled him towards him. Sojourner yelped in protest and continued to do so as Spectre walked with him to the other end of the room.

"Locke, come here," Spectre said. "I'll need your experience with the surgical tools."

"What for?" Locke asked.

"Sojourner and his two best friends are about to go their separate ways," Spectre said with a evil grin.

Sojourner screamed and covered his groin with his hands. "Please Grandfather, no! I'm sorry. I really am. I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Father, this is unnecessary!" Thunderhawk shouted, horrified that Spectre would even think of the idea.

"I think it's more than necessary," Spectre replied. Sojourner struggled in his grasp and Spectre fought to keep a hold of him. "You'll learn to live without them!"

After a couple more seconds of struggling, Sojourner managed to break free. Spectre almost fell over from the momentum and Sojourner ran wildly out of the med lab, screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran down the halls.

"You better run!" Spectre shouted after him.

Thunderhawk was about to give his father what for when he saw that Spectre was laughing hysterically, as if he had just been told the funniest joke in the world.

"What is so amusing?" Thunderhawk growled.

"Sojourner's reaction, that's what," Spectre replied.

"Well, what did you expect?" Sabre replied. He was holding Locke protectively in his arms, completely convinced Spectre had now lost his mind.

"You were only joking, weren't you Grandfather," Athair said.

"Of course I was," Spectre said. He regained his composure and smoothed out his robes. "I wouldn't really do something like that to one of you. However, don't tell Sojourner. Let him think I'm mad enough to do it. That should keep him out of trouble for a little while."

Everyone relaxed, relieved that Spectre wasn't going to go through with his insane idea. If he had, everyone else would have had good cause to move out of Haven, permanently. Locke collapsed down on the bed. He almost wished he was back with Dimitri. That really said something about the state of affairs in Haven and he was now beginning to understand why Knuckles said being cooped up in the place was bad for one's sanity. Sabre and Athair devoted their attentions back to him while Thunderhawk looked at the door Sojourner went though, obviously pondering something.

"I said I wasn't going to do anything," Spectre said as he came to stand next to Thunderhawk.

"Actually Father, can I tell Sojourner I talked you out of it?" Thunderhawk asked seriously. Spectre blinked and gave his son a searching look.

"Why?"

"Just because."

Spectre sighed. "Fine, do as you wish. Just don't let him know I wasn't serious."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Thunderhawk said, smirking. Spectre arched an eyebrow. What was his son up to?

* * *

Several days later Spectre was wandering the halls of Haven, checking up on things. Life had returned to normal, though Locke was in a much better mood. He didn't spend as much time on surveillance and went about his work in a much perkier mood than Spectre had seen him in a long time. As much as he hated to admit it, Dimitri's wild idea had done wonders for his grandson. The idea that Dimitri could help the Brotherhood with their personal issues and be more successful at it almost made Spectre cringe. What would Edmund say?

Sabre had mellowed out considerably and was in a better mood himself. The idea that Locke had an interest in women again pleased him and Sabre hoped this meant his son would be heading in a better direction than he did. Athair was his usual self, nothing new there.

Spectre walked into the library and found Thunderhawk and Sojourner already there. Sojourner shrieked when he saw his dark elder and hid behind Thunderhawk, who was looking very cozy in his chair with his blanket and drink.

"It's all right, you know I won't let him harm you," Thunderhawk said soothingly, patting Sojourner gently on the head.

"Oh Father, you're so good to me," Sojourner said, giving Thunderhawk a big hug. The lavender echidna smirked and Spectre shook his head, amused.

"This tea is getting cold," Thunderhawk said as he got up.

"Oh no, Father," Sojourner said. He grabbed the cup and pushed Thunderhawk to sit back down. "Dear, sweet Father. I'll get you a nice warm cup. Just stay there and relax and I'll take care of you."

"Thank you son." Thunderhawk smiled.

"No, thank you Father. Dear Father." Sojourner hurried out of the room, giving Spectre a wide berth, as well as a worried glance, on his way out. Spectre watched Sojourner run off before turning to face his now chuckling son.

"You know that isn't going to last forever," Spectre said. He could no longer fight his smirk.

"I know," Thunderhawk said, with a slight sigh. "But it'll be good while it lasts."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, using him like that," Spectre mock scolded.

"I would," Thunderhawk replied. "If it was anyone other than Sojourner."

"You really are a cruel little bastard."

"What can I say?" Thunderhawk said, smirking at his father. "I am your son after all."

Spectre couldn't help but laugh at that. Thunderhawk grinned, quite pleased, as Spectre's laughter echoed off the walls.


	5. Sweet Dreams Spectre

_I'll probably be shot for this. I still can't believe I even wrote this but the idea was just so damn funny at the time. Besides, this is something Sojourner would probably do. This is also known as Sojourner's revenge (sort of). I do not own Dimitri, Knuckles, or the Brotherhood. I'm sure they're all quite thankful._

* * *

Sojourner chuckled to himself as he settled into his chair, supplies ready. He had been planning this for a week now and wasn't about to allow anyone or anything to ruin his moment. He quickly set up his equipment and turned on some music in the background. It was soft, and mellow, filled with the sounds of nature. _How very soothing. _He then pulled out a small chaos emerald and lay it on the bed. _That should work wonders. I'll have my revenge Spectre. I swear to you, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be sorry you attempted to scare me with that trick._

* * *

The air outside was so clean for a change, everything so peaceful. Spectre the echidna took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the forest as he walked along the forest path. Normally he wasn't out and about often, especially enjoying Mother Nature, but he needed some time away from Haven, away from his sons. Besides, he liked the night, the darkness; it suited him perfectly. Out here, he could do as he wished and not be bothered.

He continued down his path, allowing the melody of the crickets chirping to wash over him. He hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. The sounds of the forest was like music to his ears, so much so he could swear he heard instruments. Spectre chuckled. _I'm enjoying this far more than I realized._

Unfortunately the peace wasn't going to last him for long. He could sense chaos energy nearby and knew immediately that it wasn't one of his own. On guard, Spectre scanned the area before finally locating the direction from which the power came. Spectre approached warily, ready for anything. He could hear water flowing in the distance, and the sounds of someone playing in the water. As silently as possible, Spectre approached, keeping himself cloaked in the shadows until he could see who or what was in the water. Once close enough, he peeked around the bushes and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Dimitri was swimming in the river, completely naked, enjoying himself thoroughly. Spectre sputtered for a few seconds, firmly believing his eyes to be playing tricks on him. Perhaps the medicine he took earlier was affecting him in some way. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Perhaps he needed to get out of Haven more often. He was so caught up in his thoughts, so busy trying to make sense of the situation that he hadn't even noticed that Dimitri had left the water and was now standing a few feet from him. It wasn't until the other cleared his throat that Spectre's senses returned to him.

"I knew the Brotherhood possessed voyeuristic tendencies, but never did I imagine any of you capable of this." Dimitri's gaze was stern, but his voice gentle.

Spectre colored immediately. "We don't… I mean… I was just…"

Dimitri smirked. "Well, well, well. The great and powerful Spectre at a loss for words? How positively adorable."

Spectre flushed even more furiously. Dimitri's attitude, as well as soft tone, threw him for a loop. This wasn't how the powerful and dangerous leader of the Dark Legion behaved. For that matter, what was he doing naked in the middle of a river on the island?

"Come now, say something. I'm beginning to worry about you." Dimitri reached forward and just brushed Spectre's cheek when the other male pulled back, teeth bared, his fighting instincts kicked into high gear.

"What kind of sick trap is this?" Spectre snarled. "Swimming out here alone, behaving in such a manner? And not a single Legionnaire around to protect you? I could take you out here and now and no one would even notice."

"True, you could do that," Dimitri conceded. "Or, you can join me for a swim."

"Ex-excuse me?" Spectre took a couple steps back, not believing his ears.

"Surely you must be interested. After all, you came out here for me, didn't you?"

"I came out here to enjoy some peace and quiet," Spectre snarled, not at all appreciating Dimitri's insinuations. "I wasn't expecting to find you nor do I have any interest in joining you, you sick bastard."

Dimitri put on a hurt look. "Such a pity. And we have so much in common."

"Such as?" Spectre queried.

Dimitri turned and began walking back to the river. "Well, we both head powerful organizations. We have insufferable families which drive us to our wits end, we both have lived a long time, endured humiliation for the actions of our own. I could go on and on."

Spectre found himself following the other male down to the water for reasons he could not yet discern. He knew better, this was his enemy. But something inside him yearned to follow after Dimitri, to be close to him. What was it?

* * *

"Oh yes, I love you," Sojourner moaned as he flipped through one of his many magazines. "I never realized until now just how much but I want you. I must have you."

He flipped the music over, turning to a CD with various songs of love and longing on them. He moaned the words softly, trying to make them as meaningful as possible.

"You know you want me too. Admit it. Stop hiding your feelings away and give yourself to pleasure."

Another small moan. "Yes… I want you…"

Sojourner chuckled. This was perfect, just so perfect.

* * *

"And you call me a strange one," Dimitri mused, casting a glance at Spectre, who stood a distance away.

Spectre had kept his eyes upon Dimitri as he redressed, not sure why he didn't just hit him with a blast of chaos energy on the spot and be done with it. He remembered Dimitri mentioning that they had much in common and Spectre could not deny that he was correct. It always seemed that Dimitri went through much of the same that he did, especially when it came to family. Dimitri's grandchildren drove him as insane as his own sons did.

"So, what now? Do we go our separate ways, pretending never to have seen one another? Do we fight to the death? Or are you up for a third option?" Dimitri crossed his arms casually, waiting patiently for Spectre's reply.

The dark furred male pondered his options. His fighting spirit waned, he had no interest in battle. He had none when he came out here. Returning home seemed like a viable option but his curiosity was peaked.

"What is option number three?" Spectre asked.

"Accompany me back to my palace," Dimitri said with a grin. "I can tell you're tired and I would like a chance to get to know my nephew a little better. Besides, you shouldn't be out here so late by yourself."

Spectre huffed. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I have no doubt of that. But you seem a little off. I can sense it. You aren't on any kind of medication are you?"

Spectre stiffened. "I took something to calm my nerves, nothing more. Why?" He backed up a few steps.

"Relax," Dimitri said, holding up one hand. "All I'm saying is that your mind isn't quite… awake, for lack of a better word, and that it might be better if you were some place where you weren't vulnerable. I offer you a chance to come home with me. I only mean well, I am your uncle after all. I truly believe we could both benefit from getting to know one another better."

Dimitri held out a hand, beckoning Spectre to take it. Spectre watched him warily, not sure how to respond. His mind screamed at him; this was wrong, he knew it. He shouldn't be going with Dimitri of all echidnas, and yet, the invitation was so enticing.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Spectre?" Thunderhawk asked. The rest of the Brotherhood, minus Sojourner, was sitting around the conference table, discussing who only knew what.

"Not since he took those pills Locke gave him," Sabre replied.

"Really?" Thunderhawk replied, a little surprised. "What exactly did you give him again?"

"Valiums actually. Spectre said he wanted a good nights rest and I figured I might as well give him the strongest stuff I could find." Locke continued playing absent mindedly with the magazine in front of him as he spoke to Thunderhawk. "I warned him not to take too many but I think he did anyway."

"I take it then he's out for the rest of the night?" Thunderhawk asked, hoping for an affirmative, which Locke gave. "Good, maybe we can relax for a night."

"That depends upon what Sojourner is doing," Sabre said.

"Sojourner went to bed early, we don't have to worry about him." Thunderhawk leaned back in his chair, thoroughly enjoying the idea of some peace quiet for a change.

"Only as long as he doesn't sleepwalk again," Athair said, giving a slight shudder. "After what I saw last time, I think we should chain him to his bed when he sleeps." Sabre sighed and Thunderhawk buried his face in his hands.

"Don't remind me Athair," said Thunderhawk. "Don't remind me."

"It's bad enough that he sleepwalks, but the fact that he has the kind of dreams he does…" Sabre couldn't even finish his sentence. After Sojourner's last little sleepwalking episode, the Brotherhood felt they had seen far more than any of them ever wanted to see again.

"Maybe if he stopped looking at his porn before going to bed things would be more… pleasant," Locke said.

"I figured my son probably dreams about those centerfolds, but I never thought I'd see the day where he'd try to make out with an imaginary one against the walls."

"Believe me Grandfather Thunderhawk," Sabre said. "We all ended up getting more of a show than we wanted."

"Could we please change the subject?" Athair pleaded, looking a little green. "I really would like to forget about that night."

"At least Spectre gave him a well deserved lecture for it later," Locke said.

"My Father's going to have to find a better way of getting through to my son. Sojourner's just too damn stubborn for his own good."

"Well, I think I'm going to go work on my machine again before going to bed," Locke said as he stood up.

"I'd prefer it if you just went straight to bed," Sabre said, giving Locke a frown. "You always end up working for hours on your inventions and you need your sleep."

"Yes Father," Locke replied, a mild hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sabre's frown deepened slightly and Thunderhawk shook his head. Thunderhawk watched Locke leave the room and after the younger male was gone, he turned to speak with Sabre.

"I think you need to be a lot harder on him. The boy needs some discipline. He has no respect for you."

"He respects me quite well Grandfather," Sabre said, huffing a little. "He just doesn't always listen to my advice. Besides, it's not like your son is much better." Thunderhawk grumbled. He couldn't deny that, no matter how badly he wanted to. "My son is just stubborn and he's young still. He doesn't understand a lot of things yet."

"Stop making excuses for your son and just admit that he runs away from his problems," Thunderhawk rumbled.

Sabre sighed and was about to give Thunderhawk a piece of his mind when a scream was heard down the halls, followed by a wave of anguish. The three men looked at one another in surprise and concern. _Locke! _The three got up and quickly ran down the hall towards Locke's lab, wondering what could have happened. They arrived and found Locke searching frantically through his lab, panic written all over his face.

"Locke, what's wrong?" Sabre asked. The answer was obvious, and while it was no major deal to everyone else, it was a matter of concern simply because Locke could be so unpredictable in these matters.

"Isn't it obvious Sabre?" Thunderhawk responded with a growl. "Locke's lost another one of his precious inventions again. I swear boy, why must this always be a matter of life and death for you. Just build a new one!"

"But my dream maker was one of a kind!" Locke cried. "I worked so hard on it. It was special!"

"Only because you wanted to use it to dream about your ex-wife," Thunderhawk snorted. Locke pouted and gave his grandfather a look. Sabre smirked and lowered his head. Thunderhawk had him on that one.

"Well, I invented it so everyone else can use it too," Locke insisted lamely.

"I remember looking forward to using it," Athair said. "I remember Sojourner being very interested in it as well."

"Like he needs any help with his dreams," Locke grumbled.

Thunderhawk froze, running over everything in his mind. A dream maker, now missing. Sojourner to bed early. Spectre dead to the world on valium.

"Oh no," Thunderhawk moaned. If he knew his son half as well as he believed he did, he knew an angry Spectre was going to be thrashing about Haven in a furious rage by the morning.

"What's wrong Grandfather?" Athair asked. "Do you need some medicine too?"

"No you moron," the lavender male snapped, knocking away the hand that was approaching his forehead. "Locke, how long has the dream maker been left alone?"

"Not long. Just before dinner. I was going to come back afterwards but someone-" Locke gave his father a look. "-insisted that I visit with the family for a while."

"It'd do you some good to talk with us once in a while you know," Sabre replied, returning his son's look.

"And both Spectre and Sojourner disappeared not too long after that, correct?" Thunderhawk asked. Locke nodded. No one was sure where Thunderhawk was going with his line of reasoning. "My son hasn't been bugging you about finer workings of your machine, has he?"

"Actually, he has," Locke said. He knew his grandfather was on to something but he couldn't place what yet. "He kept asking about what kinds of dreams it can influence and about subliminal messaging. A person is very susceptible during their sleep, especially under the right circumstances. The dream maker leaves one particularly open to outside influences, like repeated messages, music. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think my dear son is up to no good."

* * *

"I really don't think this is necessary," Spectre said as his glass was filled again.

He accepted Dimitri's invitation and was now laying in an opulent room, relaxing in a large chair as he was constantly given food and drink. Maybe it was the medicine, but Spectre was feeling pretty good by now. He knew he wasn't drinking alcohol, he would have been out long ago if he had, and as far as he could detect the food wasn't drugged either.

_Maybe I shouldn't have taken those pills from Locke._ He couldn't shake the sensation that he was hearing music all around him even though nothing was playing inside the room._ Maybe I should tell Locke to get rid of those pills._

"Please, you're my guest. This is perfectly necessary and besides, I'm enjoying your company." Dimitri raised his glass before taking another sip. He kept his eyes on Spectre, in fact, he had been watching the male the entire time he had been in Dimitri's company. Spectre nodded politely before taking a sip of his own drink.

They had spent the past several hours just chatting, about family, about life, the power of chaos emeralds and controlling it. Spectre realized that the two did have a lot in common and now that Dimitri was no longer insane from chaos energy overload as Enerjak, he was actually quite pleasant to be around. A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him. _This is your enemy. He'd kill you if he had the chance! _Spectre ignored it. Something else was on his mind and it was far stronger. He felt something regarding Dimitri. It was strong, enticing, hypnotizing. What was it?

Dimitri got up and approached him, removing his robe in the process. Spectre never thought about it before, but he had to admit that Dimitri was a handsome man. Dimitri smiled seductively and he straddled Spectre's lap before leaning for a kiss.

"Dimitri, I don't think-" Spectre started before being cut off by the other's lips. Spectre wasn't sure what to do at first but he felt the desire to give in and was soon returning Dimitri's kiss.

"You know you want me," Dimitri purred into his ear after the two broke apart. "Admit it. Stop hiding your feelings away and give yourself to pleasure."

"Oh yes, I love you," Spectre whispered, gazing into Dimitri's eyes. "I never realized until now just how much but I want you. I must have you."

Dimitri attacked his lips again kissing him fiercely. Spectre returned each kiss with equal fervor before Dimitri moved his lips to kiss Spectre's neck, eliciting a moan from the dark furred male.

* * *

Sojourner held back a laugh as he continued to move the feather. Why oh why didn't he think to bring a camera? He was tempted to leave quickly to fetch one when suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Brotherhood appeared in the doorway, Thunderhawk in the lead.

"I knew it," Thunderhawk hissed. "I knew you weren't up to any good."

Sojourner gulped and stared at his father wide-eyed, not believing that he had just been caught. Athair, Sabre, and Locke were behind Thunderhawk, who was giving his son the sternest look, gawking at the scene before them. Sojourner was standing over a sleeping Spectre with a feather just touching the elder's neck. Soft music was playing in the background and there were several magazines laying about. Locke's dream maker was on Spectre's head and suddenly they realized just what Sojourner was up to.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Thunderhawk growled, shaking his fist.

"It's called revenge Father," Sojourner replied. "Spectre deserves it, not only for all the times he's threatened me, but for lying to me as well. Scaring me with that whole castration lie. I intend to pay him back for that!"

"You had that coming Grandfather," Sabre said calmly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but he kept his mind calm. He knew that if he lost his composure, everyone else was bound to follow suit. "We're still trying to find a way to earn back all the money you lost."

"Well if Dimitri would have just come to me," Sojourner mumbled.

"Would you quit whining about that," Thunderhawk snapped. "Now quit this foolishness. Do you have any idea what Spectre's going to do to you when he wakes up and realizes what you've done?"

"He won't know. First, he's too heavily drugged and second, he'll be so in shock over this little dream to even think of hurting me." Sojourner smiled, feeling confident in his brilliance.

"That's never stopped Spectre before," Athair said.

"I know what I'm doing," Sojourner snapped. "Now get lost, you're ruining my fun! And consider yourself lucky Father, I could be doing this to you. I still owe you for taking advantage of my gratitude."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same," Thunderhawk mumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Don't stop," Spectre moaned. "Please don't stop."

"Patience. I'm just getting started," Dimitri replied. He removed Spectre's robes and helmet, running his eyes hungrily over his body. "You're quite a catch if I do say so myself. Such lovely fur."

"You're not so bad yourself," Spectre purred as he pulled Dimitri towards him. Just before their lips met, the door slammed open and in stormed Lien-Da, Kragok, and Moritori.

"Doesn't anyone here know to respect my privacy?" Dimitri roared.

"We can't allow you to do this!" Lien-Da screeched. "This is sick, disgusting! You have women to please you Grandfather if you so wish."

"Who I take my pleasure with is my own business," Dimitri growled. Spectre closed his eyes and fought back a growl of his own. Dimitri's brood was just as rude as his own.

"But with a Guardian?" Kragok's arms flailed around wildly. "He's the enemy. You should be torturing him. Killing him!"

"He has no place here," Moritori growled. "Get rid of him Grandfather or we will do it for you."

"How dare you!" Dimitri bellowed. He was up in an instant, chaos power crackling around him. Spectre was caught off guard by the sheer strength of it momentarily but his sudden surprise quickly faded. After all, this wasn't directed against him. Dimitri loved him and would do him no harm.

"How dare you," Dimitri repeated. "I command this Legion and I do as I will. I'll take whomever I wish as my lover and there's nothing you can say or do about it. Not when all of you are so wild and reckless with your own passions. How many women have you claimed in your quest for pleasure Moritori? And you Lien-Da? You've taken as many women as Moritori no less and Kragok is just as lascivious."

Spectre watched on, clearly amused by the verbal lashing his dear Dimitri was giving to his insolent children. He would have done no less. They're just going to have to accept this, whether they like it or not.

"Grandfather, please, we beg you to reconsider," Lien-Da begged. "Think of what this will do to our reputations."

"For that matter, do you think we want to be beholden to a Guardian, even if he's your little whore?" Moritori shouted.

At those words Dimitri lost it. With a sudden wave of his hands, all three of his grandchildren were against the wall, writhing in pain.

"I have heard enough!" he said, his powerful voice echoing off the walls. It sent shivers down Spectre's spine. "My authority will not be questioned, nor will my personal choices. My choice of companions is far more reasonable than what any of you have had lately. I suggest the pots not be so smug with the kettle."

He released them, sending all to the floor in a heap. None of them looked happy, but none would dare defy Dimitri. Never would they defy his wishes, no matter how absurd they seemed. They stood up, all looking a bit shaken. With quick nods they left, all of them casting Spectre a suspicious glance upon departure.

Dimitri let out a theatrical sigh before turning around. "What ever did I do to deserve such descendants?"

Spectre chuckled. "I often wonder that myself." He opened his arms and beckoned Dimitri back to him. The other obliged, wrapping his arms around Spectre before returning to ravishing him.

* * *

"This is your last warning," Thunderhawk growled, his voice low.

"Oh come on, you'd do this too if you could get away with it," Sojourner growled back. "How many times have you wanted revenge against Spectre for something? This is perfect. I'm just giving him a very… sweet dream." Sojourner smiled wickedly and Thunderhawk drew back slightly. He had serious concerns for his son's mental health and what he was witnessing now wasn't helping matters.

"Exactly what kind of dream are we talking about?" Sabre asked, feeling a little uncomfortable himself.

"Something that's sure to give him nightmares for years to come," Sojourner replied sweetly.

"You need professional help, you know that," Locke replied.

"You're one to talk," Sojourner muttered. Locke caught it however and favored his grandfather with a glare.

Sojourner leaned down and grabbed a massager from his pile of supplies, earning him more wide eyed stares of concern. Sojourner glared back at them and a staring contest commenced. It endured for several minutes before Sojourner sighed and slumped forward.

"Look, I'm not stopping. Either go away, shut up and watch, or help me, but don't interfere." Sojourner turned on the massager and began to run it lightly over Spectre's body.

Everyone else exchanged glances. The whole idea was ludicrous but at the same time it was rather amusing. All of them had wanted revenge on Spectre in some manner for something but getting away with any kind of scheme was near impossible and one always had to worry about Spectre coming after him in a furious rage. None could argue that Sojourner's little plan was brilliant and sheer curiosity kept them hanging around, waiting to see what Sojourner would do next.

"You're so soft, so beautiful. I could love you forever," Sojourner said softly, his voice ripe with lust. Several eyebrows were raised in response.

"You're getting Spectre back by having him dream he's making love to someone?" Locke squeaked.

"Good one Sojourner," Sabre said, rolling his eyes. "Real brilliant."

"Oh Dimitri," Spectre moaned. Sojourner snickered while the others almost fell over from shock. Spectre, dreaming about making love to Dimitri? Aurora help Sojourner if Spectre ever found out about this.

After several minutes Thunderhawk managed to close his jaw after having it hang in shock. "You're one sick bastard, you know that?"

Sojourner grinned.

* * *

"Oh Dimitri," Spectre moaned.

He was lying on Dimitri's bed now, moaning in pleasure as Dimitri caressed and fondled him. He tried to return the favor but Dimitri shook his head and motioned for him to lie back down. Spectre knew what he meant. He was taking over tonight.

"So magnificent," Dimitri murmured. "So perfect. Taking you will be wonderful."

"Take me now," Spectre said, panting slightly.

Dimitri chuckled and he moved himself into position. Spectre wrapped his arms around him, holding his body close as Dimitri…

* * *

Spectre awoke with a bloodcurdling scream, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain. Spectre breathed quickly, heavily, his eyes wide with fear. Did he just..?

"Son of a," a voice muttered. "And here I was hoping they'd go all the way too."

Spectre's attention was caught immediately. With a quick flick of his wrist, his light was on. After several seconds his eyes adjusted, as well as everyone else's, and he looked to his left to see Sojourner standing next to his bed, with a… massager in his hand? What in the hells was going on?

"So much for thinking he was getting away with this one," Locke muttered under his breath.

"Hush," Sabre scolded, keeping his voice low. "Move back and out of here now, before Spectre sees us."

"Too late," Athair said meekly.

Spectre looked around the room, disbelief written on his face. Sojourner was still holding the massager, looking at his grandfather fearfully, while the others were by the door, looking just as frightened. They were all going to die any second now, they knew it.

Spectre closed his eyes, taking in a couple deep breathes before opening them again. He then folded his hands in his lap before pleasantly speaking. "All right, now I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. I'd like to hear it."

"You're dreaming," Sojourner said quickly. "This is all a crazy dream and it's not real. You're going to go back to sleep and wake up to realize this never happened."

"I'd like to believe that," Spectre said calmly, which only further frightened everyone. "I'd love nothing more than to believe I was having a nightmare. However, I share the same space as you and something insane is always happening around here, especially to me. So, allow me to get right to the point." Spectre smiled for a brief second before his face contorted in rage. _"Who's responsible for this?"_

Everyone jumped and fingers went flying in every which direction. Spectre arched an eyebrow. He should have known better than to expect that to work. It was then he noticed he had something on his head. Something metallic. _I never sleep with my helmet on. _Spectre removed the item promptly and upon seeing it, his eyes widened. This wasn't his helmet, it was Locke's dream machine.

Memories came rushing back to him as he recalled Locke's demonstration of the machine, explaining how it worked. He looked to his left again and saw that Sojourner was still holding the massager in his hands. He also saw some porn magazines, a couple of which were opened to what had to be erotic stories, and he then heard romantic music playing softly in the background. Right then, it all came together.

"Um, Sojourner, it might help if you didn't hang on to the evidence," Athair offered helpfully. Thunderhawk, Locke, and Sabre all shot him annoyed looks. Sojourner however, responded by immediately dropping it. He was so afraid that he had forgotten he was holding on to it. Sojourner turned to face his father and grandchildren.

"You're going to help me out, right?" Sojourner asked. His request was immediately met with several pronounced objections as the four men backed their way out of the room.

"Um son," Thunderhawk said nervously. He was pointing with his finger towards something to Sojourner's right.

Sojourner blinked at him blankly for a couple seconds before his ears registered the sound a furious growl. Sojourner winced and turned his head, coming face to face with an infuriated Spectre. The younger male gulped and gave a couple of short nervous laughs as the elder continued to growl, his eyes burning with rage.

Sojourner immediately pointed off into the far corner, wearing a look of surprise as he exclaimed, "Oh look, it's Dimitri!"

Spectre started and turned instantly, searching the room frantically. Sojourner was on his feet and out the door in seconds, the rest of the Brotherhood barely having time to move out of his way. After a couple more seconds Spectre realized he had been tricked. With a roar of primal fury he was out of his bed and after his troublemaking grandchild. The remainder watched as the two echidnas disappeared. They exchanged glances and quickly scrambled to the surveillance room. Locke had the cameras on in a second and found no sign of either within the complex.

"Well, it seems Sojourner has run out of Haven, with Grandfather Spectre right on his heels," Athair said. Locke switched to the satellites and quickly found them running through the nearby forest.

"How long before he catches him?" Sabre asked.

"Given how frightened Sojourner looks, I'd say Grandfather Spectre's going to be running for quite a while."

* * *

Knuckles the echidna awoke with a start. He could hear screaming in the distance and his protective instincts kicked in. As Guardian of Angel island, he had to protect those in trouble. He was at his window in a flash, ready to jump out and glide to the screamer's rescue when he heard six little words that explained everything.

"Please don't kill me Grandfather Spectre!"

Knuckles blinked a couple times before slowly closing his window. He was not getting involved in that. He stuffed in a couple earplugs and went back to bed, wondering if he'd be one relative short come morning.


	6. Dimitri, Go Home

_Here we go, more insanity in the place the Brotherhood calls home. I don't own Dimitri or the Brotherhood of Guardians; both are copyright to Archie._

* * *

Spectre walked along the halls of Haven, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. He knew it wouldn't last long, it never did, but he was going to enjoy it while it did. He hummed to himself a little, relishing the quiet when the sound of a doorbell broke it. Spectre paused briefly, slightly confused. Haven didn't have doorbells. Haven was hidden, a secret to the rest of the world. No one would ever expect anyone to come calling here.

_Must be my imagination._ Spectre shrugged and continued walking when he heard the same sound again. This time he was certain he hadn't heard things. As he was pondering the issue, the doorbell sounded again._ What in the name of Edmund?_ How could Haven come to possess a doorbell? It's not something that would have come with, it would have had to have been installed. Then it dawned on him.

_Oh Locke._ Spectre called out for his grandson with the sweetest mental voice he could muster. He could feel Locke tense up.

_Yes Grandfather?_ Locke knew that Spectre calling for one in such a manner always bode ill.

_Locke, since when did Haven possess a doorbell?_

_About a week ago, why?_

_Because it's ringing._

_Really? I didn't think anyone would use it. _Locke sounded quite pleased, and this only served to annoy Spectre.

_Might I inquire as to why you installed a doorbell?_

_I was bored._

Spectre slapped his forehead with his hand. Locke must have been extremely bored to have installed something so ludicrous in Haven. _Next time you're bored Grandson, look for me. I'll find you something constructive to do._

_Yes Grandfather came Locke's meek reply._

The doorbell sounded again, earning a groan from Spectre. He might as well go and see who it was. Knowing his luck, he'd probably find Athair playing with it and a chance to beat the hyperactive echidna was always something he looked forward to.

The doorbell sounded a couple more times as Spectre approached. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he growled. Spectre opened the door, not all prepared for what greeted him on the other side.

"Spectre!" cried an overjoyed Dimitri. "Come give me a hug!"

Spectre slammed the door shut instantly, whirling around as he did so, leaving him with his back against the door, his eyes wide with terror. What the hell was Dimitri doing here? Maybe he was imagining things. It was still early enough in the morning; maybe his brain wasn't fully awake yet.

_Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe Sojourner's playing one of his jokes again._

From the corner of his eye, he caught a long object leaning against the wall. Athair's walking stick, which he claimed to have lost a few days ago. Well, since it was here, he might as well use it. He grabbed the stick and opened the door slightly, sticking out only his head and his right arm, stick in hand. Dimitri grinned at him; a grin that turned quickly into a look of confusion, and then annoyance as Spectre began poking him with the stick.

"Yes, I'm real. Now put that away!" Dimitri demanded. Spectre remained where he was, not sure what exactly he should do.

"Just checking," Spectre replied. He lowered the stick but kept it ready, just in case. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Dimitri said with a sigh. "My grandchildren are driving me insane. I need to get out of there and I have nowhere to go. Then I remembered my darling nephews and decided that I can move in with you."

Dimitri smiled, obviously pleased with his idea. Spectre gawked at him. Dimitri, live in Haven with them? As if Spectre didn't have enough to deal with. Why must his life always be such a mess? Why him, he mused as he hung his and sighed.

"Well?" Dimitri asked, his luggage in his hand.

"Go away," Spectre replied. He promptly shut the door, laying the stick by the wall afterwards. He was on his way back inside when the doorbell rang again. Spectre sighed, walked back, and opened the door. "What?"

"Come on, you're not being fair," Dimitri whined. "You know what it's like to have some insane relatives. Don't wish you could move away from them? Let me live with you, please."

"No," came Spectre's curt reply, and he promptly shut the door. He walked away, grumbling slightly, when the bell rang again. Spectre grimaced but kept walking. It rang again, and again, and again. Spectre shook in fury for a few seconds before stomping back to the door, the bell ringing the whole time.

"I said go away!" Spectre shouted after opening the door again.

"I brought food," Dimitri said, holding up a plate of cookies, his eyes taking on a pleading look. Spectre stared at him for a couple seconds before shutting the door in his face again. He took only a few steps away when he suddenly turned around and opened the door again.

"What kind of cookies are those?" he asked to a now happy looking Dimitri.

"Oh, all kinds. I have oatmeal raisin, chocolate chip, sugar cookies," Dimitri replied, pointing out each kind on the plate.

"Hmm… I always did like oatmeal raisin," Spectre replied. He snatched the plate from Dimitri's hands and closed the door again. He picked up a cookie and bite into it, relishing the taste. As he took another bite a blur ran by him, taking the plate of cookies with as it passed.

"Cookies!" Athair's excited voice rang. He danced around, balancing the plate of cookies on his head. Spectre watched in resigned amusement for a couple seconds before returning to his own cookie. After another couple of seconds, the doorbell rang again.

_Locke!_

The younger male's mental cringe was felt and Spectre knew he'd be on his way down. He intended to give Locke a piece of his mind once his grandson arrived. His other grandson was still dancing around and Spectre gave him a disapproving look, which Athair knew was a warning to tone it down. He smiled meekly and Spectre pointed down the hall. No words were needed, Athair knew he was to go the kitchen, now. Athair skipped down the hall, the plate now in his hands.

"You better share those!" Spectre shouted after him.

"Oh, cookies," Locke's voice said. Spectre waited and a few second later, Locke came down the hall, nibbling on a cookie. The doorbell rang again and Spectre rolled his eyes.

"Locke," Spectre said sweetly, wrapping and arm around Locke's shoulder. "If you ever install something in Haven out of boredom again, I'll kill you."

Locke gulped. "Yes Grandfather." The bell rang yet again. "Who is that?"

"Go and see for yourself Grandson," Spectre said, giving Locke a push towards the door.

Locke blinked at Spectre for a couple of minutes before turning to go answer the door. He wished he hadn't the second he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Locke!" Dimitri cried, opening his arms wide. Locke screamed and shut door as he whirled around, leaving him with his back against it. He locked eyes with Spectre for a few seconds, silently asking if he just saw what he thought he did. Spectre gave a slight nod and smile. Locke then noticed Athair's cane. He picked it up, opened the door, and began poking Dimitri with it.

"Quit that," Dimitri growled. "No wonder you never get any visitors. Your hospitality leaves much to be desired."

"What are you doing here?" Locke asked, more fear than annoyance in his voice. Dimitri sighed theatrically and slapped his forehead with his hands.

"He wants to move in with us," Spectre said from behind Locke.

"What?" Locke squeaked. He immediately shut the door, turning to face his grandfather. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was Locke, I truly do, but that is exactly why he's here."

The doorbell rang again. This time it kept going, as if Dimitri didn't bother taking his finger off the button. Spectre gave Locke a quick glare and a mental kick. _You're uninstalling that thing as soon as possible and don't you ever put in anything like that again or you'll be extremely sorry. _Locke lowered his head apologetically. Spectre opened the door, ready to give Dimitri a piece of his mind. Before he could get a word out, Dimitri was on his knees, hugging Spectre around his.

"Please, I beg of you. Let me m live with you! I have nowhere else to go. Please!" Dimitri began tearing up as he looked at Spectre, his eyes begging for understanding.

"Oh get up," Spectre huffed. "Have you no dignity?"

"Not when I face the prospect of sleeping out in the cold or facing my hideous grandchildren again," Dimitri replied, his bottom lip trembling.

Spectre sighed. He looked so pathetic it wasn't even funny. He was tempted to kick Dimitri to the far end of the island but something inside him made him change his mind. Why not let him stay? It would be an interesting few days if nothing else and it would give him a chance to study and learn about his enemy. And then there was the fact that his presence would drives his sons absolutely wild. He couldn't pass that up.

"Very well Dimitri, you can stay with us for a little while."

"What?" Locke cried.

"Oh thank you Spectre!" Dimitri cried. He wrapped Spectre in a hug and gave the black echidna a big kiss on the cheek. Spectre sputtered and immediately wiped away at the spot once he had been released. He was about to say something to Dimitri but his uncle's attention was focused upon Locke, whom was leaning against the far wall, fear on his face.

"Come here Locke," Dimitri said, holding his arms wide. Locke remained frozen in place, shaking his head back and forth furiously. Dimitri growled and motioned with his hand for Locke to approach him. "I said come here." Locke shook his head again. "Now."

"No way, uh-uh, not happening," Locke replied.

"Get over here now," Dimitri insisted. Spectre watched quietly, waiting to see where this was going to go.

"I don't want to," Locke whined. "The last time you touched me it resulted in one of the wildest days of my life."

"But you enjoyed it."

"Yes, but…"

"Stop your whining and get over here," Dimitri said. He was slowly losing his temper. Locke shook his head again. "Damn it, get over here and give your uncle a hug and a kiss right now!"

Locke screamed and ran down the halls with Dimitri right on his heels.

* * *

Sabre sat at the surveillance monitors, bored out of his mind. He didn't know how Locke could stand to be at them so much, regardless of what he was watching. It was a wonder the boy's eyes hadn't given out on him yet. He was about to switch the monitors to something that might be worth watching when he heard his son's voice coming down the hall. 

"Father, save me!"

Sabre sighed. _What did my son do to piss off Thunderhawk this time? _He got up and quickly exited the room, turning towards the direction he heard the voice come from. What he saw coming was the last thing he expected. His son was running for his life, he had expected that much, but it was Dimitri who was right on his tail.

"Locke, get down!" Sabre cried as he released a burst of chaos energy. Locke immediately complied, falling flat to the ground as the blast went over him and nailed Dimitri straight on. Dimitri fell to the floor with a grunt. Sabre ran forward and grabbed Locke, running over him with his eyes to check for any damage.

"Are you all right Locke, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Sabre asked with concern. The concern mounted when Locke wrapped his arms around his father tightly, obviously not wanting to let go.

"Please protect me," Locke said, his voice wavering.

"It's all right, I'm here," Sabre replied. He patting Locke's back, giving a heated glare to the echidna on the ground.

Dimitri groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Is this how you greet all of your relatives?"

"What did you do to my son?" Sabre growled.

"I just wanted a hug and kiss. Is that too much to ask?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"You wanted what?" Sabre replied, completely shocked.

"He's living with us for a few days," Spectre said. Sabre looked past Dimitri to see his dark grandfather coming down the hall, looking rather calm and carrying a suitcase as well.

"He's living here?" Sabre said, so completely shocked by the news that he forgot he was holding a shaking Locke in his arms.

"Father, let go, you're squeezing me," Locke said, struggling a little in his father's arms. Sabre said nothing verbally, he only responded by squeezing Locke tighter.

"Sabre," Spectre said, his tone amused. "You're going to crush Locke if you squeeze any harder." Sabre did not respond.

Dimitri was on his feet now, growling. "I want hugs and kisses from my nephews and I'm going to get them if it kills me." He walked forward and seized Sabre and Locke. Sabre tightened his grip on Locke, who was now buried in his father's arms. Both looked at Dimitri in fear as he hugged them both before planting large kisses on their cheeks.

"That's better," Dimitri said, releasing them. Neither male responded for several seconds, as the absurdity of the scenario was still sinking in. Once it had, they separated, both of them now rubbing their cheeks, groaning in protest.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked. "Is it my breath? Do I need a mint? I'm not diseased am I?"

"Would like it if one of us came up and hugged and kissed you?" Locke asked, still grumbling.

"It'd be nice," Dimitri grumbled, crossing his arms.

By now the rest of the Brotherhood had come running, having heard Locke's cry for help, all three frozen in place at the sight of their enemy within their home. Thunderhawk reacted first and prepared to attack when Spectre got in front of Dimitri, holding his hand out in a stopping gesture. Thunderhawk was taken aback by his father's unusual action, as was Sojourner and Athair.

"He's living with us for a few days," Spectre said, wanting to get the explanation out before any of them opened their mouths. "I expect everyone here to behave himself accordingly."

No one said anything in response. All they could do was blink in shock. Spectre must have lost it completely if he was allowing this to happen. After a couple more seconds of silence, the room erupted in torrent of protests.

"He can't stay here!"

"He's our enemy! He's trying to learn our secrets!"

"He's using mind control on you, isn't he?"

"I think you've completely lost your mind!"

"This is going to be fun!"

Everyone turned to face Athair, who was looking rather excited. Before any of them could lay into him though, Dimitri raced forward and enveloped Athair in a huge hug, which the brown-furred echidna returned all too gladly.

"Finally, someone to love me!" Dimitri cried, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"I love you Uncle Dimitri!" Athair replied. "And we're going to have so much fun. We can share stories, and sing karaoke, bake, and get into all kinds of trouble."

Dimitri and Athair locked hands and began dancing around. Spectre groaned and buried his face in his hands. Slight pangs of regret were beginning to tug at him. He looked up to see that his other four sons were fixing him with very heated glares. Spectre could only smile and shrug helplessly in response.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's poisoned!" Thunderhawk bellowed. He was sitting in his chair looking extremely grumpy, having not been able to sleep last night. No one could, not with Dimitri and Athair running around pretending to haunt the halls. 

"Just shut up and eat," Spectre replied. His eyes were bloodshot.

Sojourner was half asleep over his glass of orange juice and Sabre was already nodding off at the table. Only Locke seemed partially awake but he barely slept much anyway. Spectre couldn't believe Athair and Dimitri were so perky after running around all night but knowing Athair everything remotely filled with sugar had to be missing from the pantries.

"It is not poisoned!" Dimitri growled, shaking the spatula at Thunderhawk. "Look at Athair, he's eating them without any ill effects."

"Athair's stomach is a different scenario all of it's own," Sojourner mumbled.

"None of you are leaving until you eat my pancakes and that's final," Dimitri said, crossing his arms and giving his nephews his best glare.

Everyone exchanged glances, save for Athair who was eating hungrily. It was either fight and remain in the kitchen for the next several days or stuff the food down. Reluctantly they all picked up their forks.

* * *

"It was an accident Grandfather! How many time must I tell you that?" 

Locke the echidna stood in place, hands on hips, glowering at his lavender grandfather, who was giving him just as heated a glare back. Thunderhawk held a machine in his hands, another one of Locke's little inventions, that the elder crushed in a fit of fury.

"We don't need machines to vacuum our fur Locke," Thunderhawk growled. "It's not like we have fleas. Why can't you invent anything useful?"

"I do, but what good is being an inventor if I can't be a little creative once in a while?"

"Bah, you only build this crap because you have nothing better to do," Thunderhawk replied, shaking his fist. "I think it's time we gave you something to work on. Hell, we might as well send you back out onto the island to guard it with your son, since you can't seem to make yourself useful around here."

"I'm plenty useful around here," Locke said, grumbling. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side, not wanting to even look at his grandfather.

"Of course you are, always on surveillance or in your lab. What do you do on surveillance that doesn't constitute as stalking?" Thunderhawk rumbled. Locke gasped in shock and turned a surprised face to him. "Don't act innocent. We all know you can't stop peeking in on your ex every once in a while. It's pathetic, you know that?"

Locke growled slightly and turned away. He was sorely tempted to give his obnoxious grandfather a punch in the snout but he knew doing so would result in a week's worth of misery for him. Listening to Thunderhawk complain every once in a while was bad enough but having him on his case on a constant basis was going to drive Locke to suicide. He didn't need Thunderhawk layering him with projects or anything he felt was "for the betterment" of his person.

"Look at me when I talk to you Locke," Thunderhawk snapped. He reached forward, grabbed Locke under the chin and turned his face to meet his own. "And don't give me any attitude. You obviously are in sore need of discipline. Have you no respect for your elders?"

"Have you no respect for anyone other than yourself?" Locke retorted.

"Don't sass me boy. You obviously need to be retrained."

"Look who's talking," Locke muttered. Thunderhawk's face darkened and he moved to slap some sense into his disrespectful grandchild when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, that's no way to show love and support for one's own!"

Both men looked towards the door to see Dimitri running in. He quickly moved between the two men and pushed them apart. Locke actually was grateful for his uncle's appearance this once. Anything to get away from Thunderhawk.

"This is between me and Locke," Thunderhawk said angrily. "And don't give me any business about love and support. I bet you beat your own grandchildren senseless."

"Only when I have to," Dimitri admitted.

"Just stay out of this. Don't you have more havoc to wreck with Athair or something?"

"Athair's with Spectre right now, so I thought I'd see how the rest of my nephews were doing. Obviously I'm needed here."

"You're not needed or wanted here," Thunderhawk growled. Dimitri narrowed his eyes, returning Thunderhawk's glare.

"I think the one who needs some discipline around here is you," Dimitri said, rolling up his sleeves.

"I dare you to try it," Thunderhawk challenged as he took on a fighting stance. Locke watched from a distance, having stepped back the second Dimitri's attitude began changing.

"I'll see it done!" Dimitri replied.

Before Thunderhawk could blink, Dimitri seized his arm and pulled him forward. Thunderhawk stumbled forward and Dimitri had him under his arm a second later. Locke stepped back another couple of paces, surprised by Dimitri's action. He had expected a fist fight of some kind, but not this and he, as well as his grandfather, was not prepared for what came next.

"I'll show you discipline," Dimitri said as he began spanking Thunderhawk. The lavender male protested loudly and began squirming to free himself. He stopped momentarily when he heard snickering nearby. Locke was fighting to hold back his laughter and Thunderhawk glowered at him. As soon as he could get his hands on him…

"Let me go you sick freak!" Thunderhawk bellowed. He renewed his struggle but Dimitri held him firmly.

"Not until you learn some respect yourself!" Dimitri replied.

Dimitri continued to punish Thunderhawk, who yelled in protest while Locke stood by, thoroughly enjoying his grandfather's humiliation. If only the rest of the Brotherhood could be here to see this. He was about to call them when Spectre walked into the room. He froze, looking at the scenario in front of him, an eyebrow raised.

"Father, help me!" Thunderhawk cried. Part of him was dying of embarrassment but the desire to get away from Dimitri was stronger.

"Help you? I don't see anything wrong," Spectre replied. His voice was level, but a hint of a smirk could be seen on his face. Spectre promptly turned and walked out of the room, the action sending Locke into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Thunderhawk snapped before turning his head to shout at the door Spectre just left through. "Get back here and defend my dignity! What kind of Father are you?"

"Apparently a good one," Dimitri said.

"No one asked you," Thunderhawk snarled.

Dimitri gave him a few more slaps before releasing him. Unprepared to be released, he fell to the floor on his face, earning more laughs from Locke. Dimitri grinned down at him, looking quite pleased himself. Thunderhawk glared at his grandson, resisting the urge to kill him on the spot, along with his impudent uncle. He couldn't remember the last time he took such a blow to his pride.

After a couple seconds, Thunderhawk stood and brushed himself off, trying to maintain a lofty expression. His grooming complete, he walked over and grabbed Locke by the front of his robes and lifted the male into the air. Locke gulped and stopped laughing immediately as he was brought nose to nose with his infuriated grandfather.

"If you ever, _ever,_ mention this to anyone," Thunderhawk growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I'll kill you."

"Yes Grandfather," Locke replied in his most appeasing tone. Thunderhawk dropped him and stalked out of the room.

"He needs to lighten up," Dimitri muttered. Locke smirked and turned to face his savior.

"It'll never happen. Thanks for the memory. I intend to relish that one."

Dimitri grinned. "My pleasure."

* * *

"I can't take any more of this," Sabre moaned. He had his head on the table, buried in his arms. 

Dimitri and Athair were in the recreation room, singing karaoke, very bad karaoke, and everyone else was at their wits end. This scenario had been happening the past several nights and each echidna never wished to hear another note again. Thunderhawk had locked himself up in his room and everyone thought he was keeping himself there in an attempt to preserve his sanity. Locke knew better but kept his mouth shut, even thought he badly wanted to share his grandfather's humiliation with his father and Sojourner.

"Maybe I should go lock myself in my room. At the very least I might keep myself from killing my grandson." Sojourner had his hands over his ears, grimacing with each badly sung note.

"Look at it this way, at least Dimitri's not trying to kill us," Spectre replied. He seemed rather peaceful, which was very unusual for him, given his notoriously bad temper. Locke couldn't help but feel he was up to no good but decided not to spend too much time on the idea.

"You're being awfully calm about this Grandfather Spectre," Sabre said suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be rampaging through the halls screaming for heads to roll by now?"

"Sabre, Sabre, Sabre," Spectre chided gently. "Losing my temper on such a constant basis isn't good for my health. I'd like to live for another one hundred years if possible."

"Since when do you control your temper?" Sojourner replied. He was giving Spectre a suspicious look as well.

"Does it matter?" Spectre asked. He winced briefly t a particularly high note, but returned to his happy state a second later.

"I think we're looking at full blown denial here," Locke said.

"I think you're right son," Sabre said. He sighed and buried his head in his arms again.

"Would anyone miss me if I committed suicide right here and now?" Sojourner asked.

"And who do we leave your collection to after you go?" Locke asked. Sojourner grumbled and slid down in his chair.

"Could at least make them go a soundproof room?" Sabre begged. He gave Spectre a pleading look.

"We don't have a soundproof room," Spectre replied, wishing now that one existed.

"Can I make one?" Locke asked.

"No," Spectre replied, receiving a hurt look from Locke. "With everything you've been inventing lately, I shudder to think what would go into that room."

"Thank for the vote of confidence Grandfather," Locke replied, sulking in his chair.

"And I thought it was bad when they were using the shuttles as bumper cars," Sabre moaned.

"At least Dimitri wasn't in your room making a mess of things. My lab is a complete wreck." Locke made a slight whimper.

"At least cleaning it will keep you busy for the next week," Sojourner replied.

"Oh sure, like you don't have anything to do," Locke retorted. Sojourner colored slightly. He knew what Locke was referring to and he gave Locke a mildly reproachful look.

Suddenly a wave of ferocity was felt coming in their direction. The intensity of it even quieted the voices down the hall. Everyone looked towards the door and two seconds later Thunderhawk appeared, looking like he was ready to kill. The singing began again in earnest.

"This is all your fault," Thunderhawk said, growling deeply. He fixed a heated glare upon Spectre, who seemed unfazed by Thunderhawk's temper.

"Mellow out will you," Locke said. He couldn't help but grin and Thunderhawk knew what about. He turned angry eyes on his grandchild, the warning to keep silent all to plain in his eyes.

"Really now Thunderhawk, calm down," Spectre said. His mild tone did nothing to calm the lavender echidna's nerves. "We're all suffering. You need to learn how to let things slide off your back."

"This coming from the king of grudge holders," Thunderhawk muttered. He took a seat at the table, keeping his distance from his relatives.

"We're not going to bite," Sojourner said.

"Don't mind him, he's still pouting from having Dimitri get the better of him." Locke smirked again. Thunderhawk snarled and pounded the table with his fist, shooting Locke furious glare.

"What are you talking about?" Sabre asked.

"Dimitri gave my son a good spanking a couple days ago," Spectre said with a slight chuckle.

Thunderhawk colored and moved to strangle his father but Spectre put an end to that with a quick wave of his hand. A small burst of chaos energy surrounded Thunderhawk and knocked him back into his chair, holding him in place for several seconds before fading. Thunderhawk glared at his father but didn't bother to make another move.

"Are you serious?" Sojourner cried. "Dimitri, spanked… you? You, of all echidnas?" Sojourner's laughter echoed in the room and soon everyone was joining in.

"It was one of the greatest things I ever saw," Locke said.

"Oh come now Grandfather," Sabre said, trying to keep a calm attitude despite the fact he was laughing as loudly as the rest of his relatives. "We've all had our embarrassing moments. You'll get over it."

"Finally, something to throw in your face," Sojourner said. Tears were streaming down his face.

Thunderhawk said nothing. He glowered darkly at his father and sons, images of painfully deaths running through his mind. Spectre got up and walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder once he was in arms length. The younger male grumbled and pulled away. Spectre made a light tsking sound before patting him on the head.

"It serves you right," Spectre whispered. "Next time stop fretting over little things and stop bullying Locke while you're at it."

"Go away," Thunderhawk said, pouting, as laughter continued to ring throughout the room.

* * *

Howls of rage echoed throughout Haven. It was early morning and the entire Brotherhood was awakened by the sudden noise. Quickly they gathered at the source, Dimitri, who was watching something on the surveillance monitors. 

"Dimitri, what's going on?" Spectre asked grumpily. He hated being woken up in the morning any earlier than he had to be.

"My grandchildren, that's what's going on. With me not there to reign them in, they've taken over the Legion and made a mess of things!"

The Brotherhood gathered around the monitors. Things definitely seemed out of sorts. Most of the men and women in the Legion were dressed rather provocatively, many of them showing parts that were better left to the imagination. Many of the buildings had been burned or shot at and the Echidna Security Team was seen all over the place.

"What happened?" Locke asked.

"Well, first off it seems Moritori tried to recruit people for the Legion again," Dimitri grumbled. "I'm all for it but he has to go make some wild announcement in Echidnapolis, as usual, and next thing we know, we've being invaded by the EST. It never fails, this happens every time! Do you have any idea how long it takes to clear them out and erase their memories of our location?" Everyone looked at Dimitri and shook their heads, not one of them knowing what to say.

"And what about the clothes?" Sojourner asked, eyeing some of the more attractive women.

"Lien-Da's doing. Her taste in clothing leaves much to be desired. This is why I encourage nudity. My people can't work when they're dressed to distract like that! And if I find Moritori messing with any of my women again…"

The Brotherhood exchanged looks.

"That does it," Dimitri said, standing up. "I enjoyed my time with you nephews, but it appears I have to return home and fix things, again."

"That's perfectly all right," Spectre replied, fighting the urge to fall to the floor and praise the gods. "We enjoyed your company but I think it's time you took care of your grandchildren before they ruin everything you worked so hard to build." The rest of the Brotherhood nodded encouragingly, all of them eager to get rid of Dimitri.

"I better get going before the EST brings my city to the ground." Dimitri turned and gave everyone hugs. "It's been fun; come by and visit me sometime."

"Oh, right, sure," Spectre sputtered. Locke and Athair offered equally semi-heartfelt agreements.

Dimitri sped out of the room, leaving very confused but also relieved relatives behind him. Athair let out a sigh of relief and fell to the ground on his knees. Spectre gave him a sympathetic smile while everyone else stood around, breathing easier themselves. After a few minutes Dimitri ran by, giving them a quick wave as he passed, which they returned all too gladly. Locke was in the surveillance chair and a few moments later they witnessed Dimitri leaving the compound.

"Thank you Aurora," Thunderhawk said.

"I hope we never have to do that again," Sabre said. He leaned against the chair.

"Are you well Athair?" Spectre asked. The brown-furred echidna had fallen over and was now lying on his back on the floor, looking extremely relieved himself.

"What's with you?" Sojourner asked, staring at his grandson. "I thought you enjoyed his company."

"I was just being friendly," Athair replied. "But he's a hand full. I never imagined that even he could be so hyper." Everyone, save for Spectre, stared at Athair in surprise. Since when was he ever worn out?

"I never thought I'd see the day when someone could wear Athair out," Thunderhawk mumbled in amazement.

"I just did what he wanted to keep him from causing us trouble. Besides, none of you ever play with me." Athair crossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me that all your running around was just you trying to keep Dimitri happy?" Sabre asked.

"Mostly," Athair admitted. "I figure he'd remember my kindness and be less likely to kill me later on. And besides, Grandfather Spectre asked me to keep him busy. As long as Dimitri was happy, he could watch him."

Everyone turned their attention to Spectre, looking for answers. He glanced at each on of his sons, surprised they didn't figure out what he was up to. Spectre shook his head, wondering what he was going to do with his children.

"Oh come on," Spectre said with a sigh. "You don't think I would have allowed Dimitrito stay unless I was going to use it to our advantage. I was studying his personality, looking for weaknesses."

"And what did you find Father?" Thunderhawk asked, slightly annoyed.

"That Dimitri is insane beyond measure," Spectre said with another sigh. "How the hell we haven't beaten him by now is beyond me."

"Probably because we're no better," Sabre mumbled. Spectre shot him a look and Sabre explained. "Well, look at how we function a majority of the time. You can't say things around here are sane."

"He has a point," Locke said.

"It's a miracle all of echidna civilization hasn't fallen apart yet," Sojourner muttered.

"I know, I know," Spectre replied. "Aurora help us all."


End file.
